Anima's Sister
by rattlesnakedefender
Summary: Seymour is taken and raised by his Mother's sister instead of being left alone on Baaj. Seymour still seeks to be Spira's savior, but will he make the right decision this time? Seymour X Yuna
1. Chapter 1 Rescue from Baaj

**You will have to forgive me as I am new to this Fanfiction site , getting used to their submission layout has had me as frustrated as a fat guy trying to play twister. LOL. Please review and comment. If you would like to see my FFX fanart my deviantart id is the same as on here Rattlesnakedefender.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

It was cold on the dark island of Baaj. Fog and cloud made day and night almost indistinguishable. An inhospitable place, always cold and wet. It was then as Anima held her son close to her in the cold to keep him warm that she heard a sound in the distance. She turned her head, ignoring the noise at first. But then she heard it again, the sound of a boat horn.

Anima stood to see the lights of a boat as it came to the island.

"Mother, what is it? Has a boat come for us?" Seymour said to his Mother hopefully.

"A boat here? No one comes here. Could it be?" She said sounding slightly alarmed. The horn of the boat sounded as it turned closer to the rocks. Soon she saw a figure disembark from the vessel running over the ruins towards her. It was a young woman clad in a long dress.

"Anima!? Anima!?" a panicked voice came searching. Anima knew the voice as she heard it; she hadn't heard this voice in a very long time.

"Meena? Could it be?" she said in disbelief running towards her. Seymour followed closely behind her shyly holding onto the folds of her blue dress.

A young woman came running out of the fog to her. "Sister!" she screamed as she spotted her. She ran to her and hugged her tightly. She looked very much like Anima, like she could have been her twin, they both shared beautiful long ebony hair, and blue eyes but she was noticeably younger.

"Anima! You are still alive!" she said starting to cry.

"Meena…I didn't think I would ever see you again." Anima said back slowly while still holding her sister.

"When my letters to you in Guadosalam went unanswered I wrote to Lord Jyscal himself, he told me that you were here."

The two sisters shared a moment happy to be reunited after long years of separation.

"I missed you Meena." Anima said smiling.

It was then Meena spied Seymour shyly hiding behind his mother. As she looked at him he hid his face.

"Anima…your son?" she asked trying to get a glimpse of the child. "I've been so anxious to meet him, ever since you first wrote me to tell me you were pregnant."

Anima nodded as if afraid to show him off.

"His name is Seymour." She said touching his blue-haired head gently.

Meena knelt down.

"Seymour, please don't hide. It's alright, I am your Aunt."

The frightened child looked up at his Mother. Anima nodded to him and slowly pushed him out from behind her.

"Oh," she said in awe as he shown himself. He looked much like a human child except for his long arms and fingers. His hair was sapphire blue and small branch like growths came off of the top of his head. It was unlike anything Meena had seen before. Seymour braced as if waiting for the worst.

"Anima, your child is so beautiful; he has the features of an angel." She said reaching out to him and taking his delicate hand into hers.

Seymour looked confused at his Aunt's remarks; he wasn't used to being called beautiful much less like an angel.

"It is so good to see you Seymour, I've waited so long to meet you." She said smiling at him.

Seymour nodded with a small smile. "It is nice to meet you too."

Meena smiled and hugged the child.

"So why have you come all this way to Baaj to see me?" Anima asked her sister.

Meena stood up and took her sisters hand. "I came to take you and your son back home, sister."

"You know I cannot go back there, you know that Seymour cannot go there." She said looking away with a feeling of hurt.

Thunder rumbled in the distance. A cold wind swept through the island and Seymour shivered and got closer to his mother.

"I wouldn't have come if I had known it would not be safe for you and your son. It's different now Anima."

Anima stared off into the fog, recalling heated past events with her Father about her marriage to Jyscal.

"Different?" She asked.

"There has been a strong change of belief in the village." Meena continued. "So do not worry about Seymour. Father wants you back most of all. He chartered the boat and sent me here to get you after I found out where you were. He also wants to meet his grandson." She said looking down at Seymour.

"Father…he wants to meet my son? He called him…grandson?" she said in disbelief. "He told me to never come back after I left to marry Jyscal, he said he didn't want me anymore." She said as if internally bracing herself.

Meena looked down as if hesitant to share her next piece of information.

"It was not very long ago, Sin attacked our village. It must've been something about that night, as the families around us lost so many loved ones, that he realized how much you meant to him. He came to me and told me he felt as if he had tossed away a precious treasure, and he wanted me to find you."

"That is wonderful. Hard to believe, but wonderful. You haven't forgotten though… my condition…I" she said starting to tear up.

"Anima, we want to take care of you and your son. We know of your illness, and you know your son should be in the hands of family to take care of him…when." She ended her sentence not wanting to say the dreaded truth. She knew of her sister's terminal illness, but she didn't want to even speak of its existence.

Meena leaned close to Anima and whispered. "You wouldn't want your son to be alone out here were something to happen to you. I wouldn't want to know my nephew was all alone out here."

Anima said nothing but nodded.

"You must grant me one wish though." She said looking sternly at her younger sister.

"Yes Anima?"

"When my time is nearing, you must take me and Seymour to Zanarkand."

"…I will sister." She said at the strange request, speculating at what her sister wanted to do.


	2. Chapter 2 Reunited

They took the boat out of Baaj. Seymour watched at the railing as the ruins and the dark island disappeared on the horizon. Anima sat in a chair on the deck watching him her arms wrapped around her knees in insecurity.

"Anima," She heard Meena say to her. "Anima you act as if at any moment this boat will turn around and put you back on that Island."

Anima kept staring at Seymour at the railing.

"He is a precious child." Meena said following her sisters gaze. "One day that son of Spira will become a great man, I know it…You should be proud of him."

"He will become great," she said sighing to herself. "He shall become the hope of Spira someday."

"Sister, forgive me if I am out of line. I am so angered, when I think of your husband sending you away to Baaj." She said gripping onto the side of her chair.

"Not the most beautiful place, but seeing the hostility towards us he wanted to put us where we wouldn't be bothered." Anima said defending her husband.

"It still angers me." She said holding a balled up fist.

"Don't be angered, our ways are not like the Guado. Hopefully someday Jyscal will regain the people's faith and they will become accepting. One day he will send for his son to come back to Guadosalam."

"When that day comes sister, I shall go with Seymour back to Guadosalam."

"You would leave home to live there?" Anima said in shock.

"I would want to, besides I have not met my brother-in-law Lord Jyscal. I would want to be there for Seymour also."

"Your big heart." Anima said with disbelief. She looked at Meena through her long black hair and smiled. "Your heart may be stronger than your common sense." She warned her sister. "I hope for your sake the Guadosalam I knew will be different than the one you will come to know."

The skies cleared as they moved towards home. Bright blue skies and large navy waves lapped at the ship's hull. Birds started becoming visible as they neared the lush green island. Flying alongside the ship as if to hurry it into dock the birds cawed excitedly. The boat had finally reached its destination it pulled into dock slowly as the crew lashed its ropes onto the dock to secure it.

Anima looked with shaded eyes at the island. It took her a moment to start moving to get off the boat.

"Come Seymour." She said taking her sons hand.

"Where are we Mother?" He asked as he stepped onto the dock into the alien environment.

"This is where I grew up." She answered him. "Walk proudly, do not hide your face." She told him sternly.

Meena finished paying the captain and hurried off the boat to her sister.

"It is so wonderful to have you back home once again." She said hugging her. She looked down at Seymour. "Seymour, you will like it here." She said kneeling and touching his head with her hand. "And here I've got this for you." She opened her hand to reveal a piece of tasty candy for him.

"eh," Seymour said in surprise. He gently took the candy with his long delicate fingers. He looked up at her. "Thank you." He said with wide eyes.

Anima smiled at Seymour and then at her sister.

"Thank you for bringing us here." She said in appreciation. "You are being so wonderful to Seymour, he is not used to this." She said gesturing to Seymour who was already relishing the taste of the candy he was given.

"He is family, Anima, you should expect no less." Meena said smiling. "Now let us go it is a bit of a walk from here to the house."

They walked together through the town. As they did some people looked strangely in their direction at Seymour. Seymour saw this and almost looked as if he was bracing for the worst. Anima ignored them. But instead of yelling and pointing out at the child people were restrained. They mostly gave a curious look, but did not bother them continuing on with their business. On the way a few curious faces even gave way to friendly smiles. They started upon the road, the views were beautiful as they saw the beach and waves from their vantage point as they continued onward. As they passed a bright blue spring Seymour looked very interested. Meena saw this.

"Perhaps later we can all go swimming there." She said cheerfully.

"Seymour hasn't seen a view like this before, it's all been forest." Anima said remarking at her child's wide and bright eyes.

As they neared the end of the path they heard soft and sweet notes start to fill the air. Before them was Anima's childhood house. It had remained largely unchanged. Outside on the front porch was their Father, he sat strumming on a mandolin. He looked like a different man to Anima, his appearance had changed he was dressed nicely and was smiling.

"Father!" Meena yelled and waved to him.

Their Father stood up and put his instrument down he came hurriedly walking out from under the awning. As he saw Anima he stopped. His hands fell at his sides as he looked at her. Sadness came over his face.

"My little girl," he said breaking into a run. He swept her up into his arms and started weeping. "I missed you, I am so sorry, I am so sorry." He said squeezing her tightly. He let her go and took her hands looking at her. Tears streamed down his face as he looked at the daughter he had not seen in years.

"And…!" he said looking down to see Seymour.

"This is Seymour, my son." Anima said holding Seymour by the shoulders.

"Seymour!" He said still tearing at the eyes. Suddenly the burly man grabbed Seymour up into a hug. "My Grandson!" he said excitedly. Seymour gasped in shock as he wasn't expecting it. The man twirled around holding Seymour and then sat him back down.

"He is wonderful," he said looking over him. His Guado features didn't seem to bother the human grand-father at all as he gleamed with pride looking at him. "Don't you let anyone tell you different. You are perfect." He said wagging a finger at Seymour.

"Father," Anima said trying to take in the moment. "You have…changed entirely." She said remarking at his bizarre behavior.

"I have yes; I have realized that no one should be judged. Especially based on who they marry, what they are made up of, or who they associate with. There is so much death in Spira, we have enough problems with Sin, we don't need to make more for ourselves by quarreling with each other…and that my dear is exactly what you told me when you had decided to leave and go marry Lord Jyscal. I was wrong for judging you." He said biting his quivering lip fighting back more tears.

"I'm going to make it up to you; I want you and Seymour to stay here. I'm going to take care of you, I want you and your son to enjoy the time you spend here."

Anima of course knew that when her Father said he wanted her to enjoy her time with Seymour he meant that she should be cherishing her last moments with him. Her throat clenched at the thought of this kindness as she nodded while blinking back the tears.

"Come inside, let us get you both settled." Meena said guiding her sister into the house.


	3. Chapter 3 A New home

They settled in nicely at the house. They all talked for a long time catching up with her and all the lost time. Night soon came and Anima prepared her son for bed.

Her Father was nice enough to prepare a room just for Seymour, a tapestry of a map of Spira hung on the wall. A small lamp lit the room dimly and shadows danced on the walls as the flame inside flickered silently. Seymour climbed into the small bed and Anima pulled the covers over him, she tucked the blankets around him tightly and kissed him gently on the forehead.

"Do you like it here?" she whispered to him while sweeping his unruly hair out of his face. Seymour grasped the covers and thought for a moment.

"…Yes Mother, it's nice." He said quietly. Anima's eyes twinkled as she looked lovingly at her child. Pyreflies glowed outside the window faintly in the distance against the black sky dotted with sparkling stars.

"This is what I wanted for you," she said patting his head. "it's what you deserve, to be a part of a family that loves you. You are blessed to have this fortune come your way."

"Mother," Seymour said grasping her sleeve as she got up to leave. He had trouble trying to form the words he wanted to say.

"I want to…fight sin, for you. I want to become a summoner." He said looking at her with desperate eyes.

Anima said nothing but stared into his blue eyes. Seymour seemed scared and sad as he looked back at her. She sighed and clasped her hands together.

"I have faith that you will become that and so much more. I know you shall make me proud." She said with a clenched throat. A silhouette stood in the doorway backlit by the next rooms light. Anima's Father knocked gently on the door frame as he came into the room. He felt slightly uncomfortable, as if he was intruding, he cleared his throat gently.

"I uh," he started to say hesitantly. "I thought I'd come and share a bedtime story with Seymour."

"That sounds nice." Anima said gently. She turned to Seymour and gave a pleasant smile. "Good night Seymour." She said blowing a small kiss to him. Anima touched her Father's arm as she passed him. "Thank you." She whispered.

Anima did not retire to sleep yet but stayed up and walked out onto the porch to enjoy the night sky. It was a seldom sight in Guadosalam with the cover to all of the sky, and especially not visible in the dreary mists of Baaj. She inhaled the night air and looked up at the sparkling sky enjoying it.

"It is beautiful." She heard a voice from behind say to her. Anima was startled as she thought she was alone, she turned to see her sister Meena sitting in a chair wrapped in a blanket behind her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." Meena said giggling at her.

"That's alright," Anima said with a slight chuckle in her voice. She walked back over and took a seat next to her exhaling with relief. They both watched the night stars and listened to the sounds of the crickets.

"Anima, I've been wanting to ask you this for a while…" Meena started.

"What?" Anima said leaning forward in her chair.

"Well…I hope you don't think me to be rude for asking this. It's just I'm curious…" She said hesitantly.

"Yes what is it? Out with it." She said growing impatient with her sister's lack of words.

"How are…the Guado different from us? I mean, looking at your son they don't seem all that different at all."

"Well you have already seen how Seymour's features differ. If you had seen a full grown Guado you would see more differences. But there are some differences that cannot be seen. The Guado can smell things that we cannot: spirits, and emotions, they have a special connection with life, I have even seen Lord Jyscal speak with a tree in Macalania."

"A tree?" Meena said as if to laugh.

"Believe me, I thought he was mad. But it is something all the Guado do, it is a tradition in their culture that they are the keepers of Macalania woods, and in gratitude the woods repaid them by forming Guadosalam itself. Not a single tree was felled for the city as the woods made it for them from its own timber."

Meena sat on the edge of her chair listening intently. "Wow," she remarked. "That is…astounding." She said in awe. Meena started laughing to herself. Anima gave her a confused look.

"So that means Seymour will be able to _smell_ how I am feeling?" she said giggling. Anima sighed at her sister.

"I don't mean anything bad by that, it's just a little funny, it will be for me later I'm sure." She said smiling.

"Let's go to bed Meena, I like to see the stars out, but it's late." Anima said taking one last lingering look at the stars.

Meena took Anima's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Sister…" she said with a tender smile. They entered into the house and slept as the night wore and the Sun worked to rise to bring the next day.


	4. Chapter 4 Return to Guadosalam

Chapter 4-Return to Guadosalam

**Twelve years have passed since Seymour was taken in by his Mother's family. During that time he enjoyed the remaining time with his mother on the paradise like island. When the time came for Anima, Meena upheld her promise and took them to Zanarkand, there Anima gave herself to Yunalesca to become a fayth. Seymour and Meena both missed his Mother bitterly and Meena took Seymour as her own son and raised him, giving him all the love she had. Seymour trained and excelled in his studies, he became a powerful summoner and wielder of black magic and returned to Zanarkand once again to finally receive the fayth of his Mother.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon Seymour's return to the island from Zanarkand, Meena had received a letter for him from his Father Lord Jyscal, asking for his return to Guadosalam as things had finally changed for the better. Meena, keeping her word to her sister packed her things and left with Seymour for the Guado homeland. Their journey was fraught with danger and fiends along the way. Protecting himself and his Aunt, Seymour easily defeated any dangers that threatened them with his over powered magic.

They entered the great city of Guadosalam, Meena felt afraid as they descended downwards into the huge tree. Seymour looked over slightly at her sensing her fear.

"Don't worry." He said quickly.

Meena swallowed and tried her best to be confident in a place where she was the one who would be considered different. She wondered to herself how Anima had conducted herself here years ago. Seymour was the picture of confidence, walking through the halls as if he had lived there all along his whole life, he had his head held high as a full Guado. Meena felt proud of him, he had grown into a fine man.

They passed a Guado couple in the hall, which stopped as if they had seen two ghosts. Meena observed them with wide eyes, they were much like her nephew but there were some slight differences. They all had very elven like ears, some of them walked hunched over as if the weight of their arms was too much. Their hair styles were random and wild. They walked further and more Guado spied them, the people started clamoring and running around as if in a panic. They reached a large red door as a Guado rushed out to meet them, his hair was green the normal Guado branch like growths on it he had also had a beard with similar growths in it. His fine clothing suggested that he was a man of importance. The Guado bowed to them excitedly.

"Please, come in quickly." He said with a rather distinguished accent. He waved them inside excitedly as if the whole place was on fire. They entered a waiting room which must've been the entrance to Seymour's Fathers house. The Guado who showed them in ran off as soon as they entered, soon a figure appeared at the top of the stairs, it was another Guado his hair was different in that the branches were more numerous and grew upwards in a twisting fashion, they reminded Meena slightly of Seymour's hair. He walked to them gripping a cane delicately with his long hands his footsteps echoing in the silence.

"Lord Jyscal." Seymour whispered to Meena. "My Father…"

So this was the Lord Jyscal she had heard so much about.

"Could it be?" Jyscal said looking at them as if he didn't believe they were real.

His eyes turned to Meena and locked with hers. He smiled at her very warmly and walked over to her. He put his hands on her shoulders. Meena was surprised by his interest in seeing her as she thought his returning son Seymour would have his attention. She looked up at him nervously and then to her surprise he bent down and kissed her. Meena was shocked and pulled away from him blushing madly. Seymour placed his hand on Meena's shoulder protectively and gave Jyscal a confused look.

Jyscal looked at Meena sadly and said.

"I…I'm so glad to see you again, I thought I may not." The tall Guado said placing his elongated hand over his heart sincerely.

Meena gasped in surprise, Jyscal thought that she was Anima!

"Please, Lord Jyscal," She said trying to not stumble as she spoke. "I am not Lady Anima, I am her sister Meena, your sister-in-law." She said nervously.

"What? Oh! Oh my!" he said holding his hand over his face. "Please accept my sincerest apologies! You look so much like her." He said stumbling in his words feeling more than embarrassed at his mistake.

"It… is alright Lord Jyscal, I can understand your mistake. We have always been told we look alike." She said still blushing.

There was a quiet moment as Jyscal tried to regain his composure from his embarrassing moment. He looked to Seymour and stared at him for a long moment. Suddenly he looked as if he might cry.

"Seymour, my son." He said looking at him with lost eyes. "I have missed you so." He said reaching out to him. Jyscal hugged his son but as Meena watched Seymour's arms remained at his side, not returning his Father's affections. He remained silent.

"Tell me," Jyscal said releasing Seymour. "Did Anima fall to her illness? I have not seen her soul on the farplane." he asked. Seymour still said nothing but stared at his Father. Meena looked at them both. Seymour's silence to his Father's question made her grow nervous. Meena touched Seymour's arm gently and looked at him then at Jyscal.

"Anima, at her end, gave her life to become a fayth." Meena said filling the void of Jyscal's unanswered question. Jyscal stared at her and then back at Seymour.

"A fayth," he muttered to himself lowering his eyes. "Her love for Seymour was bottomless, there was nothing she would not do for him…she must be…the most powerful Aeon in all of Spira." He said slowly to himself marveling. "Where is her statue?" he asked turning to Seymour.

"Hidden away from all of Spira." Seymour said simply in defiance to his Father.

"I would like to visit her, one last time." He said with a desperate tone in his voice.

"Don't worry Father, I put her in a place you might be familiar with." Seymour said darkly.

"You put her in Baaj temple didn't you?" he said reading his sons dissent.

Seymour nodded at his Father's guess with a smirk on his face. Meena felt slightly frustrated at the reunion of Father and son, she had hoped it would be nicer. This was not the Seymour she knew, not the gentle kind Guado whom she held in her arms as she would her own child.

Lord Jyscal clenched his lower lip in disappointment and sighed as his black eyes looked over Seymour one more time.

"You have grown into a marvelous young man, any Father would be very proud of you, and I am no exception. I am sure all of Spira will become unified with your help."

"Of course." Seymour's simple response came.

"Where are my manners, we must get you settled. Eh, Meena?" he said to her still sounding slightly embarrassed. "I assume since you made the trek here without someone to escort you back that you were planning on living here in Guadosalam. As family you are welcome of course." He said smiling.

"As a matter of fact I was planning on staying here, I promised Anima that when Seymour would return here I would go with him." She turned to Seymour not wanting him to be embarrassed by her and added. "Not that an accomplished young man as Seymour would _need_ me, but as an act of family."

Seymour laughed slightly at Meena's gesture.

"That is heartwarming that you would want to be with your nephew Meena. Here now let me get Trommel and he can settle you in. Trommel!" He called out.

The green haired Guado reappeared at the top of the stairs that had shown them in the manor. He looked down at them as he came down the stairs.

"Ah Master Jyscal, the family has been reunited at last! Such a heartwarming sight! I have made all the arrangements." he said joyously holding his long hands up.

Jyscal leaned on his cane slightly looking up at Trommel.

"Eh, Trommel?" he said as the Guado ended his trek down the staircase and came towards them.

"Yes Master? Have I forgotten something?" he said stopping to think to himself.

"No, Trommel you haven't forgotten anything. But this lady here is not who you think she is." He said gesturing to Meena. Meena turned and bowed to him respectfully.

"It is not lady Anima?" Trommel asked in disbelief. A look of worry came over his face.

"No, Trommel. This is Lady Anima's sister, Meena. She has come here with Seymour to stay."

Trommel looked down sadly as if feeling his own Masters pain at the failure of the return of Lady Anima. "Oh dear," he said putting a hand to his face. He looked up quickly. "Lady Meena, my dear, I apologize, I am saddened by this news, I am not saddened to see you here." He said politely.

"We are pleased to see you both here. My apologies again Lady Meena, there will be a slight delay in getting you settled, when I first saw you I thought you were Lady Anima, I assumed you would be staying with Lord Jyscal. We will have to rearrange our plans."

"Trommel?" Seymour said as he was just about to leave.

"Yes Master Seymour?" he said eager to serve.

"Keep my Aunt close by to me." Seymour said gesturing to Meena.

"Why of course!" Trommel said with a delighted tone as he hurried off.

Meena looked at Seymour and grabbed his arm.

"Seymour, you did not have to do that, I would be fine anywhere they put me."

"Aunt Meena, I know that you feel scared and out of place here, I can smell it on you heavily. Besides, I would like to have you near, you have always faithfully been there for me." He said to her tenderly.

After a short wait both Seymour and Meena had been shown to their own rooms, as Seymour requested Meena's room was across the hall from his. Meena felt comforted by this as she did feel alone in this new place.

As the evening came Meena left her room to explore the halls of Guadosalam. It was just as her sister had described it to her, the whole city living, being made up of one giant tree. The floor beneath her feet was carpeted in a soft moss and the walls were grainy and crackled as a tree trunk would be. She soon found her way into what looked like a cafeteria. She didn't see anyone in the kitchen but she spied a few figures sitting at small tables scattered throughout the room. One she recognized as Trommel from earlier, he was sitting quietly by himself sipping on a small cup of tea. The cup looked infinitely tiny within his long hands and fingers. She decided to go over and say hello.

She walked up in front of him slowly. Trommel looked up to see her and smiled.

"Lady Meena, is there anything that you need?" he said starting to get up from the table.

"Um, no, please sit, I didn't mean for you to get up." She said shyly. "I don't want to disturb you but I thought perhaps we might be able to talk, if that is alright with you." Meena knew she was terrible with her social skill with people she didn't know well.

"My Lady of course, I would love to talk with you." Trommel said in his wonderful accent. Trommel got up like a true gentleman and pulled a chair out for Meena to sit.

"Thank you." Meena sat down watched as Trommel reseated himself.

"So do you like the room you have been given?" Trommel asked her curiously.

"O yes, it's very nice. It's much different than at home, like staying at a mansion, which...I guess is what it is." They both laughed.

"I am glad I could come here with Seymour." She said sincerely.

"The bond you share must be special." Trommel commented.

"I love Seymour as if he is my own son. When Anima passed I took him into my care and I raised him."

"That must've been hard for you I'm sure." Trommel said sympathetically.

"It was trying yes, but I had no complaint, I felt honored to be able to do it for my sister. I put my entire life aside to focus all my energy on Seymour."

"One time he even…" she said trailing off. "he called me Mother. I hope I have done well for him in his Mother's absence."

"He has turned out to be a splendid young man thanks to you, the Guado have a shining new gem in the crown of Guadosalam we are all proud of. He shall make a great leader to us someday."

Meena frowned, remembering the emotional scars on Seymour, from being rejected by his own people when he was a child. For the longest time he thought he was hideous, she remembered when she met him for the first time and said he was beautiful how he looked at her in shock.

"I know what you are thinking, and yes they were terrible to him. I was even not the friendliest at first to him, but as I watched him grow in the Manor I came to love him."

"How could you, how could you put a helpless woman and child onto an island that is a cold wasteland?" she said angrily to him.

"It was terrible, but at the time the people were revolting so badly that threats were coming that the people would kill Anima and Seymour. Lord Jyscal could not keep them here, it simply wasn't safe, and no human village that he had known of at the time would've been safe for them either. Baaj was simply the only place he knew of to put them to be safe." Trommel explained to her. "I was glad though, when I heard the news that Lady Anima's family had come and taken her off of Baaj and into their care. Lord Jyscal was very glad to hear also, as he had not even been able to think straight in his affairs here because of his worry for his wife and son."

Meena looked down guiltily.

"I may have been wrong to judge him." She said while looking down at the table.

"Lord Jyscal has worked tirelessly to change the attitude of the Guado so that his son may be accepted here. He loves his family." Trommel said stretching his hand out to her. Meena patted his hand gently.

"Thank you for talking with me Trommel." She said gently. "I am going to go back up to my room now to rest."

"The pleasure was all mine," he said respectfully standing up as Meena got up from the table. "I am glad we could talk. Don't hesitate to call for me if you need me, whatever the reason may be." He said bowing to her.

Meena smiled at Trommel, he was so nice to her and respectful, a true formal gentleman.

Meena made her way back through the wooden halls back to the Manor and its large red door. As she entered and walked down the hallway towards her room she heard the sound of sobbing. She stopped as she neared the closed door of where it was coming from. She felt terrible at the sound of it, it was a man's voice she heard inside. She felt rude in doing so, but she opened the door very quietly to the room and peered in. Inside she saw the hunched over figure of Lord Jyscal sitting on the side of his bed weeping. At first, startled by the sight she pulled away from the door as if to leave, but then as her compassion inside her swelled she came closer. She entered his room and walked up behind him silently. His sobs stabbed at her heart like knives as she heard them. Gently she placed her hand upon his shoulder. Startled, Lord Jyscal jumped and turned quickly looking at her. His black eyes were reddened and moist with tears. This close to him she could see the beautifully patterned veins on his face. Meena's instinct to comfort was strong even though he was practically a stranger to her and she sat down next to him, and placed her arm around him in an effort to console him.

"Jyscal, what is it that bothers you?" she said not realizing she had forgotten to address him as Lord.

Jyscal sniffled and covered his face with his hand as if ashamed of his weeping.

"You are mourning for Anima aren't you?" she asked him intuitively. Jyscal nodded silently as more tears fell from his eyes. Meena held him tightly in her arms. "I miss her too." She said starting to tear up. Meena had had a long time to heal from the loss of her sister, but Lord Jyscal was just now starting to mourn for her. It must've been especially hard for him when he thought his prayers for her returning were answered when Meena came and he mistaken her for his wife. They sat together for a while, Jyscal never protesting his sister-in-laws presence as he wept. Gently she rubbed his back and hummed for him quietly the song of the Fayth as the tears just kept falling from him until the whole front of his robe and his beard were tear stained. She spied a portrait of Anima on his nightstand as she looked around the room he had probably put it there to comfort him in her long absence.

Finally Jyscal looked up at her. He took her hand and kissed it gently then held her hand within his long clawed hands.

"You have no idea how much I appreciate your compassion. Thank you Meena." He said blinking his tear-soaked eyes.

"I am aware it was rude for me to come in here. I felt compelled to comfort you, you sounded so upset. I hope I was not a bother to you." She said apologetically.

"No Meena, you were the best possible person to have come to me. Thank you for sitting with me it was very gracious of you to do that for me. I apologize for my appearance to you it is improper for you to see me in this state." He said embarrassed at his crying in front of her.

"No need to apologize Jyscal…oh I mean Lord Jyscal." She said remembering his title.

"There is no need to call me that, it is fine for you to call me Jyscal if you wish." He said standing up.

Meena smiled and hugged him, patting him on the back. Jyscal reeled slightly surprised by her doing so but then put his long arms around her and hugged her back gently.

"Will you be alright?" she asked looking up at him.

"I shall be fine for now, thank you." He replied.

Meena bid him goodnight and left to her room. She was glad that she had gone in to comfort Jyscal instead of running away. She knew it must be so hard for him, he must miss his wife so much. It pained her to think of it. Her whole concept of Jyscal had changed at first she thought of him as a cold and unloving man who had abandoned his wife and child. But now she realized that he had done the best he could for them, and he did love them very much.

She arrived at her door in the hallway, she glanced quickly across the hall at Seymour's door, he was probably fast asleep by now. She opened her door and entered her room. She prepared for bed and then finally pulled the covers over her and welcomed sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 Warnings of Future Sins

Seymour awoke with a startle in the middle of the night. At first he wasn't sure what had woken him but then he heard the sound of screaming pierce through into his chamber. He rose up in his bed listening, and realized the screaming was coming from across the hall. He leapt up from the bed and flung his door open diving across the hall to Meena's door. He slammed the door open and ran to her. She was writhing and screaming horribly on her bed, her pillow was saturated in tears.

"Aunt Meena!" he yelled out grabbing her with his large hands. Fear and sadness was emanating from her and it worried Seymour even more. "Wake up!" he said shaking her.

Meena opened her eyes wide in shock and sat up on the bed, she couldn't stop sobbing. She grabbed onto Seymour and wept bitterly as if her soul was being tortured.

"Meena! You were having a nightmare, it is alright now." He said holding her.

"Seymour," she said trying to regain control of her voice as it broke with sobbing. "Seymour, you mustn't." She said to him.

"I mustn't what Aunt Meena?" he said confused.

"It was not a nightmare Seymour; I saw for a brief moment…I saw prophetically. It horrified me Seymour, it was something you did, a single great sin that set forth a series of events that catapulted you and the entire Guado race into a darkness…to disappear. Please Seymour you must promise me." She said again.

"What? What is it that I did? What must I promise you?" Seymour asked again becoming irritated.

"Promise me that you will reconcile with your Father, I saw you…kill him, in doing so you doomed yourself, please it is not what your Mother would have wanted!" she said pleading with him.

"I…would never do that. I promise you, I would not ever lay a hand on him. I have my differences with him, but I would not kill him." He reassured her. Meena sat for a few moments with him in the darkness trying to calm herself, the only light was coming from the open door to the hall.

"Seymour, I…I would never think you to do such a thing. It's just the thought, it was…Seymour I love you too much to let anything happen to you, especially for the sake of my sister I mustn't let anything happen to you, you were everything to her." She said looking down.

"Meena, you cannot protect me from everything. But I shall take your vision as a warning to be cautious of my actions…I promise you." He said reassuring her.

"Is everything alright?" came a voice from the doorway. They looked to see the figure of Trommel at the door, he was wearing a robe as he had come in a hurry. "I heard terrible screaming." He said concerned.

"It is alright now Trommel, I…was having a terrible nightmare, I am sorry I disturbed you." Meena said embarrassed at her screaming.

"No problem at all, it is good to know you are alright, I was very worried. Good night." He said leaving down the hall. Seymour smirked slightly as if he knew something that Meena didn't.

"I am sorry to have woken you also Seymour."

"It's alright, try and get some sleep."

Seymour walked back out of her room, shutting the door quietly behind him. Listening she heard the door to his room across the hall click shut. Still shaken by her vision Meena tried to get comfortable once again in her bed. She grabbed another pillow as hers was soaked in tears and snuggled into the cozy bed pulling the covers over her. Slowly as her mind drifted back to sleep thoughts raced in and out of her head. But the vision she had just kept popping back up into her thoughts. The unsettled spirit of Lord Jyscal, the Guado scattered to the wind, and finally an image of Seymour falling to the ground dead. It was like a knife twisting into her stomach when she saw it in her head. Meena rolled over in the bed, instinctively looking for the window, but there was none, she forgot that they were nestled deep in the base of a tree. She sighed and lay there eventually succumbing to sleep watching the light at the bottom of her door.

She awoke the next morning feeling light upon her face. Her eyes blinked open, thinking it was light from a window that had woken her, but then she remembered there was no window. She looked up to see a series of small lights around the room glowing, they looked to be some sort of plant or fungus. Green bunches of spheres with stems coming off of them and rooted into the wall. Strangely she had not noticed them there before when she first came to her room.

Meena was unsure of what her first day in Guadosalam would hold as she got ready to go downstairs. She wondered if Seymour was up already as she walked out of her room past his door. She grew more and more anxious as she walked down the hallway, not knowing what to expect, or where to go, or where Seymour was. She held her hands together nervously. As she reached the top of the stairs and started to descend down she heard a voice call out to her.

"Lady Meena, good morning." Came a voice. She looked down to see the familiar face of Trommel. She felt relief in seeing him.

"Good morning Trommel." She said smiling at him.

"I hope you were able to get back to sleep last night after your disturbance." He said holding his hands together.

"Oh, I, well I had a little trouble, but it's just because I am not used to this place yet." Images of her vision flooded back from last night as she had forgotten all about them when she woke up. She shuddered with their return.

"You will be glad to know that Lord Jyscal has asked me to show you around today, so you that you may get accustomed to living here."

"Oh, that sounds nice, I do feel lost in here." She admitted.

"If you will come this way I have prepared breakfast for you." He said gesturing to her. It seemed all the rooms in the manor were lavishly decorated and the small dining room Meena followed Trommel to was no exception. Large colorful rugs adorned the floors while tapestries with every color hung down from the walls with extravagant designs. Inside there was a table with a delicious meal set out for her, but as she looked she realized there were no other place settings.

"Trommel, where are Seymour and Lord Jyscal?" She said looking around.

"Master Seymour has set off for Macalania temple to receive the fayth, and Lord Jyscal has already left for his office to tend to affairs."

"Oh," she said disappointed. Meena had hoped to spend some time with the two.

"Please enjoy your breakfast." He said gesturing to the table. Meena walked over and sat down. Trommel started to close the door and walk out leaving her undisturbed to eat.

"Trommel?" she said just as he was about to close the door. The door stopped and swung back open.

"Yes?" he said poking his green haired head back into the room.

"I…I was just wondering, have you eaten yet?" she said asking him meekly.

"Eh, why no, I was just going to go eat," he said perplexed by her asking.

"Uh…would you like to eat here with me? Its okay if you don't, I just…would like some company. I feel strange eating by myself." She shyly asked him.

Trommel laughed to himself at her request.

"You are much like your nephew Master Seymour, he did not like to be alone also." He remarked. "But of course, I shall bring my plate and keep you company." He said smiling warmly at her.

"Thank you." She said in gratitude.

Trommel returned with his food and sat down next to her at the table. Meena enjoyed her breakfast which consisted of a mixture of Fruit, eggs, nuts, and what looked to be small biscuits. She glanced over at Trommel as he ate. She watched as he skillfully held a utensil in his long hands and with precision ate almost ceremonially it was a sight to see him use his long and delicate hands. She averted her eyes quickly as she realized she was staring.

"Everything was delicious Trommel, thank you for making me breakfast, it's very nice of you."

"I am glad you liked everything Lady Meena. It was nice to have your company; I usually eat by myself every morning."

"You are so nice to be around I would want to eat breakfast with you every morning." She said giggling.

Trommel smiled and blushed slightly. Meena got up and started to clear the plates from the table.

"Oh no! Milady I will do that!" Trommel said shooting up from his chair in protest. Meena froze for a second startled by Trommel.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said setting the plates down on the table quickly. "I am so used to doing this at home. I don't want to be taking away your job or anything, if you would like any help though I would be happy to help you." Meena said fidgeting with her hands.

"Lady Meena, you are so terribly sweet," he said laughing. "Don't worry yourself about my job. Please just let me clear the plates and we shall start our tour of Guadosalam."


	6. Chapter 6 Tour of Guadosalam

The twisting paths of Guadosalam almost felt nightmarish to Meena. They went in every direction up, down, crossing over one another in a maze like fashion. She followed Trommel closely for fear of getting separated and being lost.

"There are numerous shops here to accommodate the pilgrims who pass through on their way to the temples." He said as they walked by various different colorful doors. The writing above them was in the Guado language and was indistinguishable to her. They walked down a path to a large door on the bottom level.

"This is I guess what you would call in your tongue a pub. The Guado gather here to relax, drink, and enjoy watching Blitzball games on the large sphere inside."

As Trommel and Meena were talking they were approached by two Guado. Young men, they came up to her rubbing their eyes as if trying to see her better.

"Lady Anima! It _is_ you!" they said kneeling down to her. "We beg you to forgive us of our past transgressions to you!" they said calling out to her. Meena gasped in shock and was frightened. She looked to Trommel at a loss for words. In the background she could see several other Guado had focused their attention over to them because of the outburst of the two. They started to run over to her murmuring in a commotion upon hearing the name 'Anima'.

"Oh dear, please…" Meena said becoming more and more nervous. "I am not Lady Anima, I am but her sister. But I am sure that her fayth hears your prayers and forgives you."

The two Guado looked at her in surprise and disbelief.

"Lady Anima…you're her sister?" they said stammering.

Meena nodded solemnly her jet black hair shining in the different lights.

"Forgive us, we did not know. We thought in one hopeful moment that we may be able to ask her personally…for the Lady's reprieve. We were truly terrible to her, we drove her and Seymour away because of our prejudice, we Guado realize now that it was wrong, and we betrayed ourselves in doing so." The Guado said holding his head down in guilt.

"My sister Lady Anima, was hurt by what she experienced here, but nevertheless she understood it. She is a fayth now, and she looks down over all of Spira wanting to protect it and all its peoples, including the Guado. If she were here to say it she would absolve you for your past wrongs, she has always been a woman of understanding."

The Guado all looked at her with their wide and shining dark eyes. The two Guado before her felt as if giant chains had been released from them. They nodded slowly.

"Lady Anima was a woman of valor; we do not deserve her understanding. Whenever I am at the temple hearing the song of the fayth I will pray to her."

Soon the crowd dissipated and Trommel and Meena were once again left alone on the winding paths of Guadosalam.

"I surely wasn't expecting that." Meena said with a half laugh looking to Trommel.

Trommel was holding a handkerchief to his eyes drying small tears from them.

"…Trommel? Are you alright?" she asked him surprised.

"What you said about Lady Anima touched my heart, as I still sought forgiveness from her." Trommel put the small handkerchief back into his pocket and sighed.

"Trommel…" she said surprised by him.

"Well then, shall we go on? I have saved the biggest part of Guadosalam for last."

"What would that be?" Meena said curiously.

"The Farplane of course…" Trommel said gesturing to a path above them.

"Oh yes, the Farplane, Anima had told me of it." Meena said remembering the conversation with her sister.

Again Meena followed Trommel on the winding grainy paths. This time they went up, to a strange opening orange flags were set to either side of it and a sole Guado stood guard at the doorway. He nodded to them both as they passed him, his eyes following Meena inquisitively. The Pyreflies seemed to become more and more thick as they moved on, almost like the Moonflow Meena had remembered crossing with Seymour. They came to a set of stairs with a strange window to at the top they went through.

"This way Lady Meena, we are very close." Trommel said looking up at the stairs. They climbed the stairs together silently, hearing nothing but footsteps and the eerie sounds of the Pyreflies swirling around them. At the top of the stairs there was almost like a bubble they had to pass through. Meena tested it with her hand unsure of it.

"I assure you its alright, just walk through it." Trommel said observing her timidness.

Meena nodded and passed through the membrane quickly, almost jumping through it with her eyes closed tight. When she opened her eyes she saw that they were on a platform which looked to be high in the sky. Meena gasped and looked back but she didn't see the stairs behind her.

"Trommel where are we!?" She said jumping and grabbing onto him in fear.

"Ah, oh my, Milady." He said in surprise holding her steady with his lengthened arms. "Calm yourself, the exit is there you just cannot see it."

Meena looked for a moment still holding on to Trommel. She could see the stairs leading off, they just looked like they ended in midair it was still unsettling but she took Trommel's word for it. Then she realized she was still gripping onto Trommel, she laughed, embarrassed at herself and let him go. Being that close to Trommel she noticed he had a very nice scent, almost like the smell of myrtle and eucalyptus.

"I'm sorry." She said looking away and fidgeting with her hands nervously.

Trommel smiled at her. "Its quite alright." He whispered. "Now take a look around." He said moving her gently with his hand to see out from the platform.

What looked to be a Sun hung over them with black smoke wafting up from an unseen place to constantly nullify it. Waterfalls surrounded them on the bottom with thundering water crashing down endlessly into a bed of dry land that was covered in beautiful wild flowers. It was a sight that defied nature. Pyreflies were everywhere energetically flying over the landscape endlessly in their bright and beautiful colors.

"If you would like to see any beloved departed ones all you need to do is think of them." Trommel said standing next to her as they both looked off into the endless landscape.

"I would want to see Anima, were her soul here to rest, but…I would also-" Meena was cut off mid-sentence as she saw a figure appear before her. A beautiful woman with long ebony hair and bright blue eyes formed from the Pyreflies, she floated before them with a solemn look upon her face.

"My…Mother." She said wide eyed. "…I, never knew my Mother, she died when I was a child, killed by sin. The women in our family must be cursed as Anima also died leaving her child behind." She looked down in disbelief at the sight before her.

"I wish I could have known you Mother, I know you must wish you could've been there for me. You are every bit as beautiful as Father described. Seymour has returned to Guadosalam, he has grown into a handsome man, he is a summoner now, he works to fight sin." Meena felt strange talking to the ghostly image of her Mother, but the even stranger thing was how she didn't feel terribly sad when looking at her. Since she had never known her Mother, and didn't even remember her death, she wasn't sure what she was missing. It was difficult for her to mourn someone she had never known.

She looked over silently at Trommel. She saw two figures floating before him they were two Guado, a man and woman, holding hands. They both wore Guado style clothing and had the trademark long hands and twisted branch hair of the Guado race. They looked very happy together.

"Are they…your parents?" Meena asked Trommel guessing at the figures he looked upon.

"Yes." He answered.

"They look like a very nice couple." Meena complimented. "They look so happy together."

"Ah, yes, my Mother and Father were the picture of happiness. They did not let the ravages of Sin affect their spirit, in that way they defied Sin." Trommel said looking to her.

"That is touching, if only there were more love like that in Spira."

"Do you have someone whom you hold affection for?" Trommel asked her.

Meena thought about the question dumbfounded, she had never really thought about it. She stood for a moment not saying anything.

"Beg your pardon Milady, it was out of line for me to ask that."

"No that wasn't a rude question, its just… well I've never really had a special someone. After I came back with Anima and Seymour from Baaj my whole life was focused on taking care of them. I had no time for romance. What about you Trommel? Are you married?" Meena asked him back.

Trommel let out a long sigh.

"It would've been my intention." He said simply.

"What do you mean?" Meena asked him back.

"I…waited too long." He said sadly.

"Oh," Meena said looking down. "I don't think it's too late for you Trommel…"

Trommel looked to her thoughtful as if he wanted to say something, but held back.

"Well, we should get back to the Manor now, that is I need to get back to the Manor…you may do as you wish."

"Trommel," she said taking his hand as he turned to leave. Trommel looked down at her hand clutching his for a moment and then back up at her.

"Yes?"

"I want to thank you, for showing me around today." She said smiling at him. Trommel smiled back warmly.

"I am glad I could."

Meena stayed behind for a bit, and talked to her Mother. It was an odd feeling as her Mother did not speak back to her but she did it anyway. She then decided to leave and headed back to the Manor, she hoped that by now Seymour would be back from Macalania Temple. As she entered the Manor she did not see anyone right away so she ascended the stairs and decided to see if Seymour might be in his room. She walked down the familiar hallway with its beautiful accents until she came to Seymour's door. She knocked quietly on the large wooden door with its numerous swirls decorating it.

"Come in." She heard Seymour's voice inside call to her.

She unlatched the door and walked in to see Seymour sitting in a chair looking quite relaxed. He had a large book in his lap he was reading.

"Aunt Meena, how goes your first day in Guadosalam?" he said smiling at her and putting aside his book.

Meena came over and sat in a chair next to Seymour.

"Seymour this place is…very different." She said almost laughing. "Trommel showed me around today."

"Oh, Trommel?" Seymour said looking amused with a smirk.

"Yes…" Meena said looking at him suspiciously. "Seymour, what was that?" she said pointing out his behavior when she mentioned Trommel.

"What? It was nothing." He said laughing to himself.

"Seymour, you know something that I don't!" she said trying to squeeze the information out of him.

"Oh, its not my place to tell you." He said smiling amused.

"Wait, this is one of those Guado smell thingies isn't it? That's not fair, if I was Guado I would know! Now come on tell me what you sensed!" she insisted.

Seymour laughed.

"Alright! If you must know, Trommel has taken an interest to you, romantically…it's quite sweet." He said smiling.

Meena put her hand to her mouth and gasped.

"What…Trommel?" she said in disbelief. She started to blush madly. "Well…what should I do?" she said stumbling in her thoughts.

"Do whatever your heart desires." He said simply.

"Are you sure Seymour?" she said asking him again skeptically.

"Quite sure." He said nodding to her.

"Oh...well, I shall leave you to your reading. I trust your visit at Macalania Temple went okay?" she asked him getting up from her chair.

"Of course, I made quite an impression after I received the Aeon there. They are considering me for the position of high priest."

"High priest? That is wonderful news, I would say I'm surprised but excellence has always been one of your traits."

"Please." Seymour said waving his clawed hand.

"I'm happy for you, anyways, I'll let you get back to your reading." She said starting to exit his room.

"Aunt Meena?" he said to her as she was leaving.

She stopped and looked back at Seymour.

"Please, take advantage of this calm we are currently in…enjoy it." He said not looking up as his head was stuck back into the book he was reading.


	7. Chapter 7 Blood on His Hands

Chapter 7- Blood on his Hands

The rest of the day was mostly uneventful and as evening came she joined with Seymour in the dining room for a quiet meal together. Jyscal was still engrossed in his work at his office to join them. Meena felt slightly awkward as Trommel happily served her dinner. With her knowledge of how Trommel felt about her she felt even shyer towards the tall green haired Guado than usual. After dinner she left the manor and walked around the twisting halls of Guadosalam once again, this time she went in some of the shops and looked at the very exotic and different goods they had. She marveled to herself at the Guado's use of alchemy and herbalism as their potions were much more potent than the ones she could have gotten back home. As she walked back towards the Manor carrying a few things she had purchased she saw a young Guado couple approaching her on the path. She instinctively felt fear as they crossed paths. To her surprise the Guado couple greeted her warmly and smiled as they passed. Meena was so taken aback that she almost forgot to greet them in return. She stopped for a moment thinking to herself. Quietly she whispered.

"Sister, the Guadosalam you knew _has_ changed." She hoped that her sister, Anima would hear her thoughts somewhere above; although she was sure she could and had observed all the changes that had taken place. Meena returned to the Manor opening up the familiar large red door. She felt especially privileged to be living at the manor and felt gratitude towards Jyscal for letting her stay there.

"Meena, is that you?" she heard the voice of Jyscal call to her as she closed the door behind her.

"Yes Jyscal it is I." She called back to him.

Jyscal's figure came out of one of the lower doorways beneath the stairs, the light hitting his twisting locks casting a strange shadow on his face. He looked very tired and leaned on his cane heavily as his long robes dragged.

"It is good to see you Meena. Trommel has gone out to run a few errands for me, so if you need anything please just let me know." He said trying his best to form a smile on his tired face.

It was so strange Meena thought to herself, the servant is gone and the master of the house himself humbling himself and offering to take care of his guests.

"Oh Jyscal, you've done enough for me. I am thankful for you letting me stay here in your home. You look tired, why don't you get some sleep?" she said concerned.

"I will sleep in time." He said hesitantly. Something about Jyscal seemed off, he seemed nervous about something.

"I hope you get some rest, will I see you tomorrow?" she asked him.

"I am sure you will." He said nodding to her weakly.

Meena worried slightly about Jyscal, and she wondered just how much time he spent at his office each day. It seemed like he had a grueling schedule.

Curled up comfortable in her bed Meena slept through the night. She dreamt of flying that night with bright blue skies and swirling white clouds. Looking over she saw an Aeon to her right playing among the clouds almost child-like in its behavior, she recognized it as Valefor. She smiled happily upon seeing the fayth and felt comforted in its presence. As she watched the winged Aeon she started to feel herself falling, at first slowly but then faster and faster. She screamed out and saw the ground coming closer to her, suddenly all went black and she found herself in her room again awake. As Meena shook herself out of the terror of falling from her dream she was startled by the sound of yelling. The angry voices were distant and she could not make out who it was.

Quickly she got out of bed and threw her robe on she opened her door and peered out into the hallway where she could hear the yelling louder and coming from the direction of the stairs. As she left her room she saw Seymour's door ajar in front of her. A bad feeling came over her as she saw it. Meena rushed down the hallway worrying the worst of her fears. She reached the top of the stairs and looked down to see Seymour and Lord Jyscal engaged in a bitter argument. She was shocked at the angry tones that came forth from Seymour as he yelled at his Father. In her whole life she had never seen Seymour have a violent outburst. Her whole being started to feel sick. As she watched she saw Seymour point violently at Jyscal with an outstretched arm. A bright flash came over her vision and she saw Seymour's hands covered in blood.

"No! Seymour!" she cried out from the top of the stairs. Jyscal and Seymour stopped and looked up to her in surprise. Meena saw them both look up at her and then her body felt heavy, they both became blurry in her vision and her head fell to the side, her vision faded to black.

"Meena!" Seymour yelled as he saw her body go limp and start to fall down the stairs. He ran to her and caught her before she had fallen too far.

"Get a healer!" Seymour cried out while he was trying to wake her. As he looked over her with his sapphire eyes she was white as if all her energy was gone. He felt overcome with terror for a moment, thinking she might be dead.

"I'm sorry Meena, my actions have caused this haven't they?" he whispered to her mournfully.

Lord Jyscal looked on wanting to help but kept his distance from Seymour carefully. He ran to the door and called out for help. He felt guilty that his argument with Seymour had done this to Meena. Quickly a female Guado came rushing in and Jyscal closed the door behind her. She looked over Meena carefully. Reaching down into her bag she pulled out a small leaf and placed it in Meena's mouth.

"Take her and lay her down, my white magic can help her injuries, but her life-force has drained for some reason, she needs rest to get it back." The medic Guado concluded.

Seymour looked up at her and then at Jyscal.

"Thank you." He said shortly.

As the female Guado got up to leave the door to the Manor flung open once more and Trommel entered in a huff.

"I heard you yell for help Lord Jyscal!" he said trying to catch his breath, his arms were laden with supplies he had bought from the vendors. Suddenly he saw Meena. His face was overcome with grief as he saw her lying lifeless on the stairs with Seymour clutching her. His arms flopped to his sides dropping and scattering the supplies he had onto the floor.

"Lady Meena!" he exclaimed running over. "What has happened!" he said his face contorted in terrible distress.

"She is sick Trommel, she fell. Help me get her to her room." Seymour said looking up at Trommel. He could sense Trommel's distress heavily in the air. Trommel had a look of hopelessness upon his face as he looked down at her limp body.

Seymour picked up Meena's small body and took her back up to the top of the stairs. As they returned her to her room Trommel helped Seymour get her settled back into her bed and covered her with soft blankets.

"Meena had warned me." Seymour said abruptly as Trommel had finished tucking Meena in.

"Warned you? Of what Master Seymour?" Trommel said looking to Seymour.

Seymour looked down guiltily and put his hand to his head. He swept his blue forelock out of his face morosely.

"She had a vision, she saw me kill Jyscal. She begged me to promise her I would not do such a thing."

They both looked over to Meena as they heard a small whimper come from her. She still lay unconscious in some sort of dream state with a look of hurt upon her sleeping face.

"You would never do such a thing." He said swatting away the idea with his hand.

"I do hate him." Seymour said seriously as if scared of his own self.

Trommel looked to him in surprise of his coldness. He thought to himself and let out a long sigh, with his long hands he adjusted his coat around his neck and stood up straight looking to Seymour with all seriousness.

"I know why you hate him, Master Seymour. I remember what life at the manor was like back then. But it's a terrible thing to see such hatred from a son for his Father even if it is justified. Your Mother gave you strength, Master Seymour. I am not one to lecture, but if I may say this to you as a servant wanting the best for his Master: we all have our own demons, and it would be wise to use the strength you have to fight them, instead of what is in front of you."

There was a long silence between the two as Seymour stared with a look that could pierce steel at Trommel. Silently Seymour gripped his fist in frustration, his long claws gouging into his palm.

"You have always been wise, Master Seymour. I know you will do whatever it is you need to. It is none of my business." He said bowing respectfully.

Without a further word Seymour turned and left the room his footsteps echoing down the wooden hallways.

Slowly Meena opened her eyes. She blinked and looked around, squinting as the light hurt her eyes. She realized she was in bed. She tried to lift her arm and winced in pain. For some reason her arm was very sore.

"You should take it easy, you had a little bit of a fall." She heard Seymour's voice say to her.

A fall? She thought to herself. Meena desperately searched her memory for what had happened, and why she was in bed in the middle of the day. She couldn't remember anything though.

"I fell?" she said in disbelief.

"Yes, you don't remember do you?" Seymour said to her from the edge of the bed.

"My mind is a blur." She said back holding her head in pain.

"You blacked out and fell down the stairs, two days ago."

"Two days!?" she said in shock.

"Yes, and I must tell you, Trommel has not left your side once." He said pointing over to the corner of the room. The slumped over figure of Trommel sat asleep in a chair, he looked terribly tired and disheveled.

"Oh," she said surprised at the sight as she had always seen him very well groomed.

"Meena," Seymour said taking her hand. "The night you fell, I and my Father were arguing bitterly, it must've been the sight of us bickering that weakened you and made you pass out. It has been difficult for me, but I have tried to mend the wounds between me and my Father. Especially seeing how our arguing has affected you. So…I will try my best, to once again, be his…son." He said forcing out the last few words.

"Oh Seymour, I am so glad, I was so worried." She said grasping his hand and kissing it. Meena sighed to herself in relief.

"It will be alright, just rest." Seymour looked over as he saw Trommel stirring in the chair, waking up from his short nap. Seymour looked at Meena and smiled. "I shall leave you to talk with Trommel." He said with a small laugh to himself. As Seymour walked to the door and looked back to her Meena mouthed the words 'I love you' to him quietly. Seymour smiled at her in affirmation and nodded as he exited.

As Seymour left Meena focused her attention to Trommel. His tired eyes opened and he stood up from the chair and stretched his long arms, she watched as his fingers nearly touched the ceiling. She felt very grateful that he had been taking care of her so devotedly. Trommel's eyes met hers and his face transformed to overwhelming joy when he saw her sitting up and looking at him.

"Lady Meena, you are awake!" he said running over to her. "Do you feel alright?" He said looking over her concerned and cautious.

Meena smiled at his concern and just looked at him. Tilting her head slightly, her dark hair shining in the glow lights on the wall her blue eyes locked with his. Taking in his utter concern for her, it was so sweet how he cared for her. Stretching out her arms she grabbed him and pulled him close to her, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you." She whispered to him gently.

Trommel looked as if he was in some state of shock as he was held in Meena's embrace.

"I…I…" he said shakily.

Meena released him and looked deeply into his eyes. He was blushing and looked nervous, his eyes shifted around and he looked as if he wanted to say something.

"Lady Meena I…would like to say something…I in no way would want to frighten you by saying this but…" he stopped hesitantly as if he couldn't form the rest of the words.

Meena reached out and took his shaking hand and held it. "What is it Trommel?" Meena said smiling at him.

"I…love you" he said shakily as if fearing his own words. He looked to her for her reaction fearing the worst.

Meena smiled and looked down still holding Trommel's hand she touched it gently, marveling at how long and graceful his hands were. She had known already of his interest from Seymour telling her, and ironically she was almost expecting him to say something to her one day. In all truth she herself had very special feelings for the Guado man.

"…I love you also." She said blushing as she looked up at him. Trommel's tense face melted into a smile as he heard her reply. He grabbed her hands into his and held them softly within his large claws.

"I was so hoping to hear you say that." He said looking at her ecstatically with a wide smile. They both looked into each others eyes. Meena found herself dazed with crazy feelings she herself had never had. She smiled and put out her hand and touched the side of Trommel's face gently. She leaned in towards him and found herself kissing him. She had never thought she would when she first met him, but she had become overwhelmed with love for him. Trommel wasn't expecting the affection and he became tense and nervous but soon he melted into the kiss along with her. After pulling away from the kiss Trommel looked at her with an expression of pleasant surprise and they embraced for what seemed like an eternity, just breathing and listening to the others heart-beat.

"Meena," Trommel said releasing her and looking at her.

Meena's wide blue eyes stared up at him waiting for his question. Trommel got lost for a second as he looked back at her dazedly.

"This is going to sound sudden to you, but, I have so much love to give you…and you have brought me such joy…Since I now know how you feel I want to ask you…" he said taking her hand gently.

"Meena, will you…will you marry me?"

Meena froze in her spot. She had certainly not expected Trommel to ask her THAT at least not so soon, not so immediate. Meena sat silently in contemplation.

"I know this is very soon, extremely soon…" Trommel said nervously seeing Meena's shocked expression. "I am aware truly we barely even know each other. But, I ask because I know that time is all too short for the people of Spira. A calm is the ideal time to marry…"

Meena sat and stared at Trommel, speechless. Suddenly she grabbed him up into a hug and held him tightly.

"Trommel you are everything I could ever want in a husband. Of course I will marry you."

___________________________________________________________________________________

**Authors note: For the next few chapters Meena and Trommel are going to start fading into the background as Seymour takes a more central role in this story. Seymour is going to take a very special trip to Luca…and guess who he is going to meet? That's right Yuna will be coming into his life. We will see how she gets along with a less evil Seymour. My intention has not been to wipe all the evil away from Seymour as all of us have a dark side that can surface at times and it will be the same with him. Still a bit arrogant, charming, mightily powerful, and not fully into the whole Yevon thing as he will be endorsing a little forbidden machina. Will Yuna still agree to marry him when it WONT be a bargaining tool or a try at negotiating with him?**


	8. Chapter 8 Bold Announcement

Chapter 8

That night as evening neared Trommel worked hard preparing dinner with the cook for everyone at the manor. He had suggested to Lord Jyscal that he be present at this nights dinner with Seymour and Meena so he could share the news with them of his engagement. He knew Lord Jyscal was a busy man and often worked late past dinnertime so it took a bit of coaxing to get him to join with the others. Lord Jyscal should be happy to hear the news of his engagement with Meena as he had worked his whole life to bring humans and Guado together.

As Trommel brought the plates of food into the dining room and set them down for everyone in his normal fashion he caught sight of Meena's big blue eyes staring at him. She smiled gently as her eyes met his. Trommel stood for a second staring back at her losing himself. He was so deeply in love with her he had forgotten everything else around him for a second. Quickly he snapped out of his daze and back to his tasks at hand. Seymour looked over slightly at Meena suspiciously as he sensed something between the two. His eyes darted to Trommel as he tried to figure out what it was.

"Seymour my son," Jyscal said looking over. "Tell me how is Macalania temple faring? I heard they were considering you for the position of high priest."

"Yes, today they sent word that they had chosen me for high priest, tomorrow I will leave again to make another trip there, they will be ordaining me."

"That is wonderful Seymour!" Meena exclaimed happily.

Jyscal looked across the table at Seymour, his twisted green bearded face lit by the light of the chandelier. His face revealed its many wrinkles as he smiled in approval and pride at his sons accomplishment.

"Rightly so, it is very impressive a man of your age becoming a high priest. I am honored to have such a son." He said bowing his head slightly to him.

"Beyond his years, even in summoning." Meena said gently placing her tiny pale hand on the purple robed shoulder of her much larger nephew proudly. "You started when you were so young." She said leaning forward so her deep blue eyes met his light sapphire eyes. There was so much there between them as Meena realized as she looked at Seymour. Meena was proud of him as if he were her son. With all of their time together, good times and bad a deep bond had developed reinforcing their blood kinship with one another.

"Oh, please." Seymour raising his hand to his face becoming embarrassed of their praise.

"One day Seymour you shall take my place as a Maester of Yevon and leader to the Guado. I have confidence in you that you will be more than prepared on that day to take up my role."

Seymour nodded from across the table slowly not saying anything as if he didn't want to speak of the subject of him becoming a Maester.

"Meena," Jyscal said as he took a pause in-between bites. "Has anyone ever told you of the origin of the Guado?"

"No," She said with a surprised curiosity. Seymour sighed slightly next to her as if he had been thrown into a subject he'd rather not speak of.

"Well, there is a very interesting legend about our people that has been passed down through the generations. According to this legend the Guado were originally a type of elf, living at peace and at home with the forests. One day a man ventured out into an undiscovered grove, he saw there a beautiful being that seemed half human and half tree, it was known as a Dryad, the living spirit of a tree. It is said, the two fell in love and their offspring are our ancestors. Is it any wonder why we have such a strong connection with the trees and forests?"

"So that must be how you can talk with trees." Meena said recalling her sisters account.

"Yes, and your sister thought I was mad when she saw me speak to one for the first time. Trees have a spirit beyond elders, they are wise, they have seen beyond the years of most mortals," Jyscal said looking off as if remembering some past conversation. "Seymour must know this as well." He said gesturing over to his blue haired son.

Seymour looked up from his plate listlessly grasping his fork with the same elegance as his Father.

"They have not always elected to talk with me, as I am only half Guado." He said sounding somewhat disappointed. "They have learned to distrust most humans." He said sighing.

"They don't like humans?" Meena said in disbelief.

"The trees do not mind to be harvested," Jyscal reasoned. "it is the when greed clears entire forests that they begin to become untrusting and even hate." Jyscal said sadly.

"Oh," Meena said looking down. She felt terrible for the forests that had been destroyed by human hands.

"It's not your fault," Seymour said looking over to her. He could sense almost every feeling coming from Meena without her having to even say a word.

They continued eating and having light hearted conversation until they were through eating. Trommel came through the door once more to clear the plates. Meena's attention immediately focused on him again. As Trommel finished taking their plates he didn't leave but rather stood at the end of the table. He cleared his throat and looked to Jyscal.

"Lord Jyscal, please excuse me, may I have a moment to say something?" he asked him respectfully.

Meena looked to Trommel and smiled, knowing well what he was going to announce.

"Why yes Trommel, go ahead." He said waving his long hand out to him in approval.

"I would just like to announce to everyone that I and Lady Meena are engaged." He said extending his hand lovingly towards Meena.

Seymour's eyes went wide and he looked back to Meena quickly.

"I did not think this would happen so soon." he said lowly to her. Meena smiled and nodded shyly. Jyscal had almost a look of disappointment on his face as Meena and Trommel looked to him. His eyes were lowered and glazed.

"This is good news, is it not Father?" Seymour said somewhat embarrassed by Jyscal's sloth like reaction.

Jyscal snapped out of it quickly and stood up.

"This is…this is wonderful news. Another great step in bringing the humans and Guado together." Jyscal walked around to the end of the table, his long robes flowing behind him. He grasped Trommel and hugged him gently.

"Congratulations and blessings to both of you." He said looking back at Meena. Even though Jyscal's attitude was happy as Meena looked at his eyes, they seemed sad. She wondered to herself, if perhaps Jyscal had wanted to marry her himself? She remembered back to when she had first arrived and how he had placed a gentle kiss on her, thinking it was his wife returning after all those years. She reminded him so much of the Anima he had lost there was a slight possibility that he had hoped to marry her as a replacement for his beloved. It seemed crazy to Meena as she thought it, but Jyscal had loved her so much that he might have just done anything to have some semblance of his past life with Anima.

"Trommel, my good man, if you wish you are free to use the manor for your ceremonies." Jyscal offered.

"Thank you Lord Jyscal. No formal plans have been laid yet, I will of course have to consult with Meena on the details." Trommel said looking deeply at Meena.

Later that evening Meena settled into her room once more for a nights sleep, she sat in front of the mirror brushing her long dark hair carefully. The wood on her door echoed as she heard someone knock. Meena got up quickly, nearly knocking over the stool she was sitting on, as she thought perhaps it might be Trommel. She unlatched the door and opened it. The door swung open to reveal Seymour standing there, his long twisting blue forelock hovering over her as he looked down at her.

"Meena we must talk," he said pushing past her into the room. Meena looked out into the hallway briefly and closed the door behind him.

"Yes Seymour, what is it?" she asked him, knowing well what he might have to say.

"I want to ask you, is this marriage what you want?" he said in all seriousness.

"Seymour, of course." She said slightly confused at his question.

"It worries me, I want to make sure that you have thought this through properly. I knew of Trommel's interest in you but I did not think he would rush to marry you so soon."

"I know its sudden Seymour, but I really do have feelings for Trommel. Ever since I have been here I have felt so safe and comforted with him, he cares for me so much. You must also consider that I and Trommel are slightly older and well, people don't live so long in Spira these days. Everyone marries when they are so young because of it. Honestly I thought I had lost all chances of becoming a wife, I always pushed away any suitors when I was younger."

"I…know why," Seymour said guiltily. "you cared for me so much you didn't want to place your attention anywhere else while you were raising me. You have been just like a Mother to me, caring for me when no one else would. For that I am eternally in your debt." Seymour smiled to himself with a distant memory . "I remember when you first came to Baaj, to get me and Mother. I was so sure when I first saw you that you would despise me. I thought you would hate me, but then you called me beautiful and you hugged me, just as loving as Mother would, I was so surprised." Seymour smiled with his blue eyes shining.

It was then Meena realized, how different things could have been if she had not come for Seymour, if she had not been there for him. To dry his tears, to hold him, to mourn with him when his mother died, to keep him company, and love him, to deny him that would surely mean his soul would've been ruined. She was overtook by a flood of emotions. Her eyes became watery as she tried to hold back her tears.

Seymour shifted sensing her emotions.

"Meena…" he said softly reaching out and holding her. "I've held you back for too long, be happy, get married. You have done more than enough for me. It's your life now."

"Seymour, I shall always be here for you. Now that you are grown you don't need me as much, but I shall always stay close. I love you." She said embracing him tightly.

"Look at you," she said taking a step back from him. "you have grown to be such a handsome man with so much to offer, one day you shall find a woman that steals your heart. Marry her, be her protector, just as Lord Zaon was for Lady Yunalesca. But most importantly, bring her happiness."

"I am sure one day I shall." He said blinking his azure eyes calmly. "I'll leave you to rest now, you've had a big day. Your nights in Guadosalam haven't exactly been very restful either." He said smiling to her. "I will be leaving for Macalania early tomorrow, so I probably won't see you again until I come back."

"That temple shall be in good hands with you overseeing it. Good training for the day you become a Maester like your Father."

Seymour nodded in quiet contemplation of the fact that one day he would take over for his Father, becoming a Maester and a leader to the Guado. A daunting task of privilege and responsibility for anyone.

Seymour left to his room and Meena settled into her bed once again, wondering if she would sleep through the night this time. She pulled the soft blankets over her and her eyes became heavy with sleep and she once again drifted off into a sweet dream.

Authors note: Please rate and review! I really like getting nice comments :D just makes my day!

Next chapter will involve Meena and Trommel's wedding and from there on I'm planning on getting on to Luca with Seymour and Yuna. ;)


	9. Chapter 9 Hearts Together, Hearts Apart

Authors Note: Please rate and review. I love to get nice comments! The story continues onward, Meena and Trommel get married, and Seymour realizes something about himself. Jyscal is fading, and craves forgiveness from his only son, but will he get it?

____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 9-Hearts Together, Hearts Apart

Within a few weeks full arrangements had been made for Meena and Trommel's wedding. They had decided to get married in the Manor, and to have a small ceremony with only close family and friends. Only the second marriage to have ever taken place between a Guado and a human the news of it spread all over Spira. As a Maester, Lord Jyscal volunteered to preside over the wedding himself promoting the friendship between humans and Guado even further.

The halls were beautifully decorated with flowers and ribbons. A small band was assembled in the main hall along with their guests. Meena's Father was there, and he seemed to be happy. In the center of the room was a very small beautiful tree that had been brought in behind it Lord Jyscal stood in his Maester's robes covered in Yevon script waiting for the bride and groom.

Trommel adjusted his Grooms robes diligently in the mirror. They were truly beautiful garments; he smiled to himself as he had thought he would never have the chance to wear them. He thought to himself about the wedding, and about Meena. A human woman he never thought he would marry, he had despised Jyscal's marriage to Anima at first, wondering how he could ever do such thing as to marry a human woman. But then he saw her loving spirit, how she cared for Jyscal and when she gave birth to Seymour she tirelessly loved him, it was the same spirit that Meena had. Just thinking of Meena he felt so honored and blessed that she would love him and marry him.

Soon the bride and groom started their procession and both appeared at the top of the stairs slowly descending in stride to the beat of the band. It was a slow and beautiful tune the musicians played, perfectly appropriate for their wedding.

Seymour craned his neck to see his Aunt. Dressed in a beautiful white dress she was adorned with flowers and small delicate vines. Seymour felt happy to see her dressed so beautifully on her special day. He wondered to himself briefly, if this may have resembled the wedding between his Father and Mother.

The bride and groom met halfway through their march and continued together marching side by side down the aisle to where Lord Jyscal stood awaiting them in his Maester's robes. Jyscal recited the sacred vows in the Guado fashion making many blessings over the bride and groom. At the end of the ceremony Trommel took one end of a scarlet ribbon while Meena took the other end and they tied it around the trunk of the small tree. It was an ages old Guado tradition symbolizing the union of their love. The crowd cheered to them as they kissed and were now united as husband and wife, Guado and Human.

At the wedding banquet a fine feast was laid out for all the guests. Beautiful music played in celebration of the marriage and the friends and family danced together to the upbeat drums and lutes.

Seymour looked on from the corner of the room, watching the bride and groom. Their faces were laden with smiles as they enjoyed the celebrations. Seymour found his eyes wandering to his father who was sitting to himself quietly looking on to the celebrations with a blank face. Seymour turned his vision from Jyscal, not wanting to feel any pity for his father. He knew Jyscal was in pain from the loss of his Mother but he still felt that he did not deserve forgiveness. Seymour turned his body away from him feeling cold inside for doing so, but he did not care. He didn't want to be bothered by any guilt at such a happy time.

Seymour took a seat at an empty table deliberately avoiding the other guests and their questions. He twirled a crystal wine glass delicately in his fingers, watching the light reflections and glowing colors of the hall refract off the surface. Across the dimly lit room the dance floor was flooded with couples now, embracing each other and dancing slowly to the romantic melody now playing. Trommel and Meena stood out from the crowd more than just being bride and groom, but as the only Human and Guado couple to grace the floor. Meena was also incredibly short compared to Trommel, but she still embraced him lovingly, resting her head onto his chest as Trommel's arms were wrapped around her, his large hands dwarfing her body. Meena looked so much at peace, as if she was in an eternal calm.

As Seymour watched them from his chair he felt a feeling well up from deep inside him that surprised him. It seemed that a touch of envy had crept up on him, as he watched the happy couple from across the room he craved that same love, to have someone to love so deeply and have them love you in return with the same passion. He had never cared for romance before, it was something that simply did not hold his interest until now. Becoming a summoner and gaining experience in magic to make his spells more powerful had always been his main interest.

On the opposite side of the room Jyscal sat limply in his chair, grasping his half-full wine glass tightly. He looked at no one at his table but stared on blankly as if in another world, only pausing to bring his glass to his lips and take a long sip. His eyelids drooped down more and more as if he was deeply tired.

"Maester Jyscal? My Lord are you alright?" He heard another Guado ask him from his table.

"I am as well as I can be." He said shortly not breaking his lifeless gaze to look at the other Guado.

Although on opposite sides of the room both Father and son for once had something in common. They both looked on with envy, one longing for the love he had lost, the other longing for the love he had never met.

A few seasons had passed since the wedding and Meena and Trommel had settled into a happy marriage with few problems considering their differences.

It was around this time that the grave news came, that Sin was back and Braska's calm had ended. Spira's terror had been reborn. Seymour watched as the people around him once again melted back to their former states of constant sadness and paranoia that came with the return of Sin. Seymour treaded down the wooden halls to his Fathers office, as he made his way he passed by the entrance to the farplane and glanced over to see pilgrims gathered to see their loved ones. It was pointless, he thought to himself to make the long journey to merely see a ghostly image of a sent relative. Seymour paused, wondering what it might be like if he could see the familiar form of his Mother once again, as she was in life. Although she was dead, Anima could not be seen on the farplane, her soul had now become a fayth. As he walked the charms on Seymour's staff jingled softly as if to remind him, his Mother was never far from him. Footsteps echoing onward into the other corridors, Seymour reached his Father's office. He pushed open the door to see his Jyscal hunched over his desk in his usual shape, pouring over documents before him. He looked drained and pale.

"Seymour, I'm glad you came so quickly." Jyscal said looking up from his desk.

"I made it as quickly as I could, considering I was in Macalania." Seymour said somewhat annoyed by his Fathers summons.

"I apologize; I know it is not a short trek from the temple you oversee." He said touching his head guiltily. "I will be quick though." He said placing his pen down on his desk.

"I have been asked to go to Luca to represent and provide support for our team for the blitzball tournament, unfortunately affairs here have me so tied up I will not be able to go. I would like for you to go in my stead, the people need to start recognizing you as a Guado leader anyways."

Seymour looked away from his Father, shading his blue eyes from him.

"Very well…" he said emotionless. Seymour turned to leave reaching for the door he heard his Fathers voice whisper from behind him.

"You're all that I have left of my beloved Anima, I wish you wouldn't hate me so." Jyscal said, his voice wavering.

Seymour's hand stopped and quivered in surprise. He halfway turned his head and body, almost turning to look at Jyscal; he then stopped for a moment standing there motionless. He almost spoke in response but stopped and turned back away, leaving through the door.

As the boat readied for Luca Seymour made his way up the walk to board the ship. Many Guado had come to see him off and to wish luck to the blitzball team for the game in Luca. Seymour walked with his summoning staff in his hand. Not only would he be a representative for the Guado in Luca he would also be powerful protection against Sin on their journey.

"Seymour! Wait hold on!" a familiar voice came out from the crowd. Seymour turned, surprised and saw his Aunt Meena pushing through the much taller Guado crowd to reach him. She rushed up the walk to him.

"I'm glad I caught you, I wanted to give you this and wish you and the team luck on your trip!" she said panting. Meena placed a small trinket in Seymour's hand. He looked at it curiously.

"It's a Chocobo scale, it brings good luck, it can even help you find something you are seeking." She said happily. Seymour laughed to himself, slightly amused with his Aunt's superstitious nature.

"You should keep it, I'll be fine." He said extending his hand back to her.

"No Seymour," she said pushing his hand back. "I don't need it anymore. I've found what I've been seeking." She said cheekily.

"Oh I see." Seymour said laughing to himself. Meena had been pushing for Seymour to meet someone ever since she had married Trommel. "Then I shall keep it." He said closing his hand around it. He bent down to Meena and she hugged him. Seymour walked up the ramp to the ship, being the last on board.

"Keep everyone safe, they're counting on you!" Meena said as the ramp was taken down from the ship. Seymour nodded in response from the railing gripping his staff in his hand tightly.

Seymour made his way onto the ship and it shoved off, making the journey to Luca across the big blue. The colorful sail was raised high and the wind blew strongly as the sunlight shone down from above, making the waves sparkle like diamonds. The shipmates worked busily with ropes untying and tying them as the blitzball players all talked excitedly next to the railing letting forth several cheers and grunts. Seymour watched them curiously.

The boat made one more stop near Bevelle, picking up another most esteemed guest Maester Mica. He was a frail looking old man with a long white beard and was guarded heavily. When he spied Seymour sent for him to come over to him.

"This is a pleasant surprise, the high priest Seymour, although I believe I sent for your Father Maester Jyscal. Is everything alright back in Guadosalam?" He inquired curiously.

"Maester Jyscal sent me in his stead; he was too overwhelmed in Guado affairs to make the journey here." He said respectfully to the curious Maester.

"Hmm, well that is fine, you after all will one day take his place as Maester and you show much promise I've heard so much about your talents as a summoner." He said placing his hand on his beard thoughtfully. "Tell your Father I wish him best." He said nodding.

Seymour watched the waves that went on endlessly as the boat continued onward to Luca. He leaned on the railing casually as he watched the sun get closer to the waves as it set slowly. He heard a loud thwack behind him on the deck and looked down to see a blitzball roll up to his foot. Looking behind him he saw a slightly embarrassed Guado blitzballer looking at him.

"I'm terribly sorry Master Seymour!" he said nervously. Seymour picked up the blitzball from the deck and looked to the Guado.

"What is your name?" he asked him.

"I'm Navara, Master Seymour." He said bowing quickly.

"Navara, I wish you well in the tournament." He said tossing the ball back to him. "Don't look so nervous, I am here for your support after all."

Navara bowed again quickly holding the ball tightly. "We play to honor you and your Father, Lord Jyscal."

Seymour nodded to him, secretly admiring his admiration and respect not just to his Father but to him also. With that, Navara continued on with his practice. Seymour watched for a few more moments and then retired below deck to his quarters. By morning they should be arriving in Luca.


	10. Chapter 10 The Maesters Arrival

**Authors Note: Seymour arrives in Luca after a somewhat rough journey, meeting Yuna for the first time. Chaos erupts as fiends crash the tournament threatening the lives of all.**

______________________________________________________________________________

Seymour was startled by the sound of rumbling and dashed to his feet within his cabin. He waited for a second wondering if he had dreamt the noise. He was soon knocked asunder as a loud boom bellowed forth and the boat took a hit. Seymour grabbed his staff quickly, the charms rattling as he made his way to the deck cool and collected knowing what awaited him.

He set foot on the deck to see an awesome sight. Sinspawn writhing in the ocean around them squealing and chattering as they pounded themselves into the side of the boat. They were awful creatures and came in a variety as numerous as the stars themselves. The deckhands were in a panic as they tried to reinforce the hull, while others threw everything they had futilely at the fiends.

"Calm yourselves!" Seymour's voice bellowed out to them from amid the chaos.

He raised his staff and concentrated as the colorful spell script buzzed about him as he casted his Thundaga spell into the water at the attacking monsters. Dozens of the creatures cried out dissipating into pyreflies. This he did again and again. Then finally a large monster surfaced and the few small ones that remained dissipated in fear. Seymour held his staff in his hand steadfast, calm as ever as he eyed the approaching beast. When it came close enough Seymour raised his staff unleashing his deadly Bio spell onto the beast. A large blackish red bubble appeared over the head of the beast and burst into an explosion. The creature cried out in anger as the spell wounded and poisoned him. The fish like Sinspawn hurled itself onto the deck of the boat, lashing out at Seymour.

Seymour held his staff blocking the huge teeth that came biting towards him.

"Where is your master Sin?" he yelled to the monster. "Tell him to face me himself rather than send his petty spawn!" Seymour yelled at the beast while casting a final Thundaga onto the writhing mass of teeth and scales killing it and sending forth more pyreflies.

Seymour looked about. The sea was calm once again and no Sinspawn remained, the deckhands worked busily to repair the ship. The crew turned to him from the deck above and lined up at the railing looking down towards him they all bowed to him offering their thanks for Seymour's defense. Seymour nodded watching them, then turned his eyes to the ocean once again, contemplating Sin's immense power.

In the morning they arrived at Luca. The trip had proved to have its perils, but nothing that Seymour could not handle, as he didn't even have to summon to deal with the problem. He tended to only use his summoning unless he absolutely needed it, especially reserving his Mother's Aeon for the hardest trials.

The boat pulled into the dock slowly, the gulls flapping and calling above excitedly. The air was clean and cool and the sky was spotless. It was a beautiful day in Spira, and the blitzball stadium was buzzing with activity. News crews and people lined the dock waiting for them to come off of the boat. Seymour waited among the Maesters for the walk to be put down.

"Master Seymour, I applaud you for your protection from the Sinspawn last night, it was fortunate that we had you aboard with us." Maester Mica thanked him.

"It was no trouble. I hope your sleep was not disturbed too much." He said taking his compliments graciously.

Attendants and musicians milled in front of them down the gangplank announcing their grand arrival to the citizens of Spira. Seymour walked down the plank first followed closely by attendants and the Guado team. As he set foot onto the dock he turned back towards the boat and bowed towards Maester Mica, everyone around him following suit, honoring the Grand Maester's arrival. Maester Mica descended towards them, surround by his own entourage of attendants.

"People of Spira, I thank you for your generous welcome." He announced to them as he set foot on the dock. "Rise Master Seymour, and all of you as well." He urged the prostrating crowd.

Seymour stood as Maester Mica introduced him to the people, who were already noticeably murmuring about his presence.

"I present to you the son of Maester Jyscal Guado, who unfortunately could not make it to our gathering."

Seymour bowed graciously to the crowd. "I am Master Seymour Guado, My Father Lord Jyscal has always worked to foster friendship between man and Guado, I hope to carry on his work and to fulfill my duties to the best of my abilities on the day that I become a Maester in his place."

As Seymour finished his introduction the people in the crowd bowed to him. Maester Mica and his staff moved on behind him as he still stared into the crowd noticing someone who stood out to him.

_Who is that?_ He thought to himself as he spied a young woman summoner looking at him standing out among the crowd. Something deep struck inside of him as he looked at her and her green and blue eyes, a simply beautiful woman. A warm feeling started overtaking him as he looked at her and her simple beauty. Suddenly she realized that he was staring in her direction and a slight flush came to her face. Seymour bowed his head slightly to her and smiled before breaking his stare and continuing on after the Maesters.

As he walked on he whispered to an attendant next to him.

"Who was that woman summoner back there? The one with the blue and green eyes?" he said curiously.

The servant craned his head backward for a moment spotting the woman in the crowd.

"That is none other than the Lady Yuna, High Summoner Braska's daughter, Master Seymour." He said keeping his voice low.

"Lady Yuna…" Seymour whispered to himself. Although he didn't know when, he hoped that in the future their path's would cross again as he had been simply taken with her. An image of her crossed through his mind once again and he smiled slightly.

They worked their way to the Maester's balcony. The teams were assembled below and all the seats were filled. The crowd cheered as they saw them on the balcony.

Maester Mica stood and addressed the crowd as Seymour stood back and to the side of him.

"Today, on this glorious day, players from all over Spira have assembled here to participate in this great contest of bravery, skill, and strength. All of these fine teams, equally renowned, deserve to win the cup today. Such is the nature of this contest …Let us the spectators, play our role accordingly: Let us sing to the glory of the winners and applaud equally the valor of the defeated. Contestants, may Yevon be with you." He said finishing with a bow to the team captains.

With the Maesters finish the sphere started to fill with water, the jets pumping with full force, bringing in the sea water for the players. Seymour watched as the players filled the sphere starting their game. The first players were a human team playing against an Al-Bhed team. Although Blitzball was the only form of real entertainment in Spira, Seymour found himself mildly bored with it. He flitted his forelock out of his face and let his thoughts wander for most of the game. Time and time again his thoughts settled on the woman he had seen at the docks, Lady Yuna.

Before Seymour knew it a horn sounded and the game had ended. As he watched intently at the cheering winning team he noticed something. A deep rumbling, much like he had heard on the ship, it sounded like an approaching storm only the sky was still clear from all cloud cover. Seymour stood out of his seat facing the oncoming noise, the crowd still too distracted from the joy of the game to notice the ominous sounds.

Then Seymour saw it, almost like a flock of birds over head, so numerous they looked like smoke coming in their direction. They were fiends, hundreds and hundreds of them. Seymour turned to Maester Mica.

"Maester you are in danger, you must get to safety." He said maintaining his calm. Seymour hurried the Maester off the balcony just as the monsters started to flood the stadium, the cheers of the crowd turned to cries of horror. Seymour watched as the attendants hurried the Maester off to a secure hiding place, then turned back to help with the disaster at hand.

Even though most of the crowd was fleeing in terror from the friends there were a few among them that stood and fought, guardians most likely who had come with their Summoners. Seymour even caught a glimpse of the players in the sphere vigorously fighting the fiends that were oncoming. The fiends were rampant and everywhere, flying above and crawling below in vast numbers.

Looking above to the heavens Seymour called out to his Mother's Aeon for her help. He gestured gently with his graceful hands and a plea went forth to the heavens. In a flash a chain dropped from the sky digging into the stone with its anchor to pull Anima forth. Seymour watched as she arose bound in chains, a woman who had endured so much of her life in pain.

Without even having to tell her the Aeon knew what to do and from her stationary spot immediately started using her power to kill the fiends in droves exploding them into harmless pyreflies. Loads of pyreflies started to fill the stadium in the place of the fiends that once abounded. Soon the people were calmed and turned their attention to the Aeon and its summoner in wonder of its power. For Seymour no other Aeon held as much power as Anima, she was his final Aeon, and the bond of Mother and child made her power overwhelming.

Seymour looked at Anima, silently whispering to himself as he watched her form.

"Thank you Mother…"

Anima's one eye turned towards him and a shriek came forth from her but Seymour could hear her in his mind in her all too familiar gentle voice.

"My son…you are welcome."

Seymour bowed to her in respect before dismissing her back to the heavens. He felt a slight tinge of sadness, he missed his mother painfully, mourning her greatly after her death.

As the crowd dissipated a young Guado approached him.

"Master Seymour, word from your Father Lord Jyscal." He said handing him a note and bowing.

Seymour quickly opened the note and read the contents.

My dear son Seymour,

Please continue on from Luca to Mushroom rock pass. The Crusaders are planning a foolish operation to attack Sin by gathering Sinspawn. This is a very dangerous operation. I apologize for asking you to do this but I would never make it in time from Guadosalam. I grant you my power as a Maester to deal with this issue in my place.

May Yevon watch over you,

Maester Jyscal

Seymour was troubled by the note, something didn't feel right about how his Father had acted lately. He felt he was deliberately putting him out to do tasks that were normally his responsibility as a Maester and not the duties of a Master.

Seymour signaled to two of his Guado attendants.

"Come, Lord Jyscal has sent word we are to go to Mushroom rock pass, let us leave without delay."


	11. Chapter 11 Operation Sorrow

**Authors Note: Operation Mi'hen comes and goes along with its sweeping tragedy. Seymour does his best to instill confidence to Yuna as the sorrow bears down. Meanwhile desperate news arrives from Guadosalam for the young Master. Please rate and review as I love nice comments!**

____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 11

The two Guado followed him diligently, keeping up with his pace as they made excellent time on the crossings. The going was slow on foot but the fiends that stopped them were dissipated almost as soon as they approached by his powerful magic.

Soon they could see a gate as they came around a bend in the path. Sinspawn was being trudged through in cages and the knights guarded the pass jealously. Seymour even spied a group of Summoners who had been denied from passing. Suddenly his heart leapt and picked up pace as he saw the familiar figure of Lady Yuna among her flock of guardians. Delighted to see her again he approached her calmly. In respect Yuna bowed to him and he made the familiar bow to her also.

"So we meet again, Lady Yuna." He chided in a warm tone to her.

Yuna stood, slightly surprised that he already knew who she was.

"Y-Yes?" she said nervously holding her hands together in front of her shyly.

"You look troubled. Is there anything I can do?" he asked her gently.

Yuna gasped a little in surprise from his offer.

"W-Well…" she said hesitating not wanting to trouble the Master, turning to look at the blocked gate hindering her passage.

"I see." He said walking onwards past her towards the gate, eager to take care of her problems.

A knight rushed forward to meet him.

"Master Seymour, Lord Jyscal sent word you would be coming in his place, let me show you to the command center." He said eagerly to him.

Seymour held up his hand quickly.

"Hold, I have a request." He said stopping the knight in his tracks.

"Yes Master Seymour?" he asked.

"I need to have Summoner Yuna and her guardians let through to the command center." He turned his head slightly to Yuna who was waiting behind.

"But, but, Master Seymour sir." He said hesitantly knowing the tight restrictions he had been charged with.

"Do not worry, I will take full responsibility." He said calmly knowing the knights fears.

"Very well, they may pass." He said retreating back to his post.

Seymour turned to Yuna "It is done." He said gesturing for them to come through.

Yuna bowed in appreciation to him.

"Thank you, Master Seymour." Yuna said bowing again to him.

Seymour continued on the road, a knight came up to him as he walked.

"Let me fill you in sir, the crusaders and the Al-Bhed have come together with a plan to kill Sin. We are gathering the Sinspawn from all over Spira to draw him, we plan on using the Al-Bheds machina and our knights to defeat him once he appears."

Seymour felt a surge of rage go through him as he heard this. He reached out and grabbed the arm of the crusader almost holding him aloft before him.

"You fool! Sin cannot be defeated like this! All you are doing is inviting him to slaughter all of you!" he said in an outburst of rage.

"Master Seymour!" the knight cowered in surprise. Seymour let him go gently.

"I apologize for my outburst." Seymour said lowering his voice.

"You may come with your Father's authority Master, but I assure you, this operation will take place with or without the blessings of Yevon's Maesters." He said determined. "The least you can do for us is give us your support. Please say something encouraging to our knights."

"I will do no such thing, I would rather not encourage people to their graves." Seymour said offended that he had asked him.

"Very well… At least stay and watch as we defeat Sin once and for all."The knight said coldly to him walking away. Seymour watched as they left to their devices.

Down the path Yuna and her guardians approached. As Seymour saw them he approached them. Seymour stopped as he spied a familiar figure, one of legend, Sir Auron, guardian to the High Summoner Braska who had brought the last calm.

"Ah, Sir Auron, it is an honor. I would be most interested in hearing what you've been doing these past ten years." He said to him curiously.

"I've got nothing to say about it." He said grumpily moving away from him down the path.

Seymour reeled in surprise, confused by his cold response to him.

"I…see." He said lowering his head in guilt wondering how he had offended the legendary guardian. Seymour turned his attention to Yuna.

"Sir Auron must be a great asset as a guardian." He complimented her.

"Your grace!" Yuna said in surprise as Seymour spoke to her bowing fervently.

"Please, there's no need for formalities." He said assuring her.

One of Yuna's guardians stepped forward to him, nervously wanting to ask him something.

"Excuse me…Master Seymour" Wakka said timidly with one hand on his head as if he had to hold it in place. Seymour turned to him.

"Why is your Mastership… presently…present here…sir?" he said in broken words, trying his best not to offend him.

"Please, speak as you normally would." He urged the nervous guardian.

"Isn't this operation against the teachings of Yevon? Aren't you going to stop them?" he said somewhat outraged at the whole notion of the operation.

Seymour chuckled softly.

"Your dedication to the teachings is admirable. It's true, but I am less concerned about this being against the teachings." Seymour said looking back in the direction of the gathered army. "They are foolish, if it were in my power I would stop them but they have made it clear to me that they will go through with this with or without the blessings of Yevon's Maesters. But it is not because they go against the teachings or use machina that is my concern, you see, I know their deaths are inevitable."

"You've gotta tell them ya!" Wakka yelled urging him. Seymour shook his head.

"They have chosen their path, even I can not deviate them from it." He said solemnly.

Wakka gasped in frustration looking towards the operation.

"Is there anything we can do?" Yuna asked hopefully amid her guardians.

"Pray… Stay close to save the few who might survive, and send the many dead." Seymour said solemnly holding his staff in his hand. "It is our duty as Summoners." He said looking at her with sad gentle eyes.

Yuna nodded looking down shyly from his gaze.

"I advise you to find a safe place until we are needed." Seymour said before quickly walking away to the command center.

At the command center there was a perfect view of the shoreline below, a place to oversee the battle that was coming.

Seymour was greeted warmly by another Maester, a chubby short fellow who introduced himself as Maester Kinoc.

"Ah Master Seymour." He said greeting him. "Its too bad that Maester Jyscal couldn't join us."

"Even if he could I'd doubt he would lend his approval to this slaughter." Seymour said coldly to him.

Maester Kinoc laughed. "Well you know you could always defeat Sin for them." He said referring to Seymour's final Aeon he had acquired.

Seymour gave him a sharp glare, offended by his light hearted comments.

"I would rather not waste my Mother's life. Sentencing her to kill millions while my soul lay on the farplane, that is not the reason she became my Aeon."

Kinoc laughed again at Seymour.

"Don't take it so personal. We all know it's hopeless let's just let them dream a little longer. Just enjoy the show." He said in an unbelievably cold sentence.

"You laugh so much, though it is you who are humorous in irony. The people charge you with their safety as a Maester of Yevon, yet in your good conscience you urge them towards their doom." Seymour said with a sneer.

"Why you!" Kinoc said in outrage. "If you weren't Jyscal's son I would…" he said shaking his fist towards him.

"You would what?" Seymour said calmly.

Kinoc looked at him in rage, but fear crept up in the back of his mind knowing just how powerful this mere Master was compared to him.

"I should tell your Father about this!" He threatened.

"Oh please do." Seymour said calmly walking away from him.

Seymour spied Yuna and her guardians entering the command center, he felt relief in seeing them there, knowing it was a safer place for them. He looked towards sir Auron and gave them a warning.

"All of you be prepared, as it is not completely safe here." With that Seymour turned, following Kinoc to the post where they were issuing orders.

The knights were herding large numbers Sinspawn into a single cage which they would use to lure in Sin. For the moment it held the most danger for them as he knew how unpredictable Sinspawn was. Each monster on its own was like a piece, a body part, which had the ability to assemble with other pieces to become more powerful. Seymour knew from his experience putting all that Sinspawn into one cage was a grave mistake.

The Al-Bhed flipped a switch and the cage became electrified and the Sinspawn emitted much shrieking, in their suffering, calling out to Sin.

Seymour watched as the sky turned dark and black tendrils appeared in the water below, creeping out towards them like feelers on an insect searching.

"It won't be long now." Kinoc commented to himself. "Tell them to attack as soon as Sin appears."

A wave swelled on the horizon and Sin revealed himself. A massive grey whale like beast he rose out of the ocean covering himself in a strange shell like armor.

The rocks Seymour stood on rumbled underneath his feet as a barrage of canons unleashed their fury, concentrating their fire onto Sin. The explosions were simply deflected by Sin's armor and only encouraged it as he dropped loads and loads of spawn into the ocean beneath him to attack. The Chocobo knights on the beach below charged forth to meet and fight the spawn. Seymour watched in horror as Sin charged a ray of energy, about to unleash his fury onto them. Like a bomb Sin launched his attack towards them in a blinding flash of purple the attack vaporized the knights below and hit the command center like an earthquake. Seymour rushed over to where Yuna had been, fearing for her safety. She and one of her guardians lay scattered on the ground from the blast. As Seymour started to rush towards her a loud shriek sounded from behind him.

It was the Sinspawn from before. It had assembled itself into a gigantic monster; apparently they had been fighting it while the battle had begun. The Sinspawn reared up launching itself and its giant claws towards the weakened summoner to finish the job. Seymour placed himself in the creature's path and with his staff clashed into its giant claws holding it back from her.

Yuna came to, having to quickly remember where she was. She rose up to see the giant Sinspawn Gui snarling in place, her eyes darted down quickly to see the reason for its impediment. Master Seymour stood between her and the beast; he was holding it back with a most determined look upon his face. She was taken for a moment, realizing to herself how strong he must be to hold off such a gigantic beast. She looked to her right, seeing Sir Auron watching also, and he quickly rushed in to help him. Yuna followed him to help. Seymour pushed at the giant beast and it pulled back sizing him up, Seymour looked over to see Yuna standing beside him to help. In his mind he was relieved that she was alright.

"Stand back Lady Yuna." He cautioned her, still worrying for her safety.

She turned to him cradling her staff in her hands gently. "Y-Yes." She nodded.

The battle was fierce and the Sinspawn was no meager opponent, constantly casting Demi and swatting at them with it powerful large claws. Seymour bombarded the fiend with his most powerful spells, slowly killing off each body part; Sir Auron laced the monster with deafening blows from his sword, while Yuna stood on standby, healing them when she needed to. Seymour kept a close watch on her guarding her zealously from any attacks aimed at her. The Sinspawn cried out as one of Seymour's spells finally finished it off. The jumbled legs and body parts that formed it turned a sickly grey and drooped downwards releasing a large number of pyreflies into the air.

"The others." Yuna said alarmed rushing off to the edge to watch what was ensuing in the battle with Sin. Seymour followed her closely, and walked up behind her as she watched the continuing struggle. The Al-Bhed had built a very large cannon at the edge of the bay and were now powering it up as Sin was in range of it. A large burst of energy came forth out of the canon and blasted into Sin. Sin fought back with its own charge of energy and it became a battle of power between the two.

Yuna held her hands together in hope as she looked onward, wishing and willing their victory. Seymour knew the outcome already, but as he looked on with Yuna, he willed them success also.

The machina concentrated its energy coming closer and closer through Sin's bubble shield, but suddenly as the bubble almost burst energy flew forth from it striking the tower. Sin trumpeted and the tower crumbled, falling as rubble into the ocean.

Yuna cried out, stepping forward in disbelief of what had just happened. In the distance Sin turned satisfied with the destruction and returned to the open sea, leaving behind a beach strewn with lifeless bodies and ruin. Seymour so wanted to console her at that moment, sharing her despair at the events that had just occurred, but instead he kept his distance.

"Everyone! Stand back I'll summon!" she cried out in desperation.

"You won't hurt it." Seymour said firmly from behind her. She turned and looked at him, fighting the tears swelling up in her eyes. "Your powers are still…too weak." He reminded her.

"But I, must do something!" she pleaded to him. Her cries of despair cutting him to the core Seymour shook his head at her sadly. Yuna turned back towards the sea and held her staff aloft, trying to summon in spite of his words.

"You can't!" Seymour warned her sternly.

Yuna gripped her staff tightly in frustration, she so badly wanted to weep, but she knew her tears would do no good for anyone.

"Lady Yuna, come, the sending needs to be preformed, it is…all we can do for them now." Seymour urged her.

Yuna hung her head, nodding quietly and followed Auron down to the beach. It saddened Seymour to see her in such sorrow as he watched her go down to the beach. There were so many dead Seymour took it upon himself to also perform a sending and did so quietly on the opposite side of the beach. He danced, elegantly waving his staff within his long fingered hands, guiding the spirits onward to the farplane, giving them their peace. As he finished he made his way back to Yuna, wanting to speak with her one last time before he set off. When he came down the path he saw Maester Kinoc talking to Auron. Auron had a look of displease upon his face as he spoke, and Seymour knew he was probably not at all happy with Maester Kinoc's bad leadership. They finished their exchange of words quickly and Maester Kinoc went onwards up the path. Seymour approached Yuna, who still had a broken look upon her face.

"You do not look so well." He said concerned.

"Try to show your confidence, the people look to you for strength. I would not expect you to repress your sorrow for the fallen, but if you must show it, do so in private." He advised her. "As a Summoner the people of Spira draw their hope from you, you have the power to bring happiness in these dark times, do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand." She said looking up towards him.

"Are you afraid?" he asked her gingerly.

Yuna nodded slightly not wanting to admit out loud that she was.

Seymour nodded back at her.

"Yuna, take me as your pillar of strength, As Yunalesca had her Lord Zaon." He said looking at her confidently.

Yuna flushed slightly and tilted her head at him in a speechless response. To herself she knew that Yunalesca and Zaon were lovers, she wondered if that had been an underlying message Seymour was sending her. She started blushing madly as she the thought went through her mind.

A Guado messenger was seen running down the path towards them. He rushed up to Seymour in a panic.

"Master Seymour, I bring you urgent news from Guadosalam: Your Father Lord Jyscal has gone missing." He hissed to him in obvious distress. Seymour took a step backwards in surprise of the astounding message.

"Calm yourself." He assured the distressed messenger. "Please arrange for a boat, have it set to go to Baaj Island. We will depart immediately." He said placing his hand onto his shoulder.

"Yes sir…Baaj?" he said skeptically at the destination. Seymour nodded quietly. The messenger questioned no more but ran at full speed toward the docks. Seymour turned back towards Yuna.

"There is an urgent matter that I must attend to. Farewell, until next we meet again." He said turning and leaving in a brisk walk.

"Master Seymour," Yuna said hesitantly as he was leaving. Seymour stopped and turned.

"Is there anything we can do?" she said as she couldn't help but overhear the urgent message.

Seymour smiled gently at her and her offer.

"No Lady Yuna, please continue your pilgrimage." He said politely refusing her help.

Auron turned to her as Seymour slipped off down the path.

"Leave the Guado to deal in Guado affairs." He said scruffily as they continued on.


	12. Chapter 12 Guadosalam's Loss and Gain

**Authors Note: Jyscal has went missing! Seymour searches for his Father knowing that he might've went to Baaj, the place that houses his Mother's Fayth, his beloved wife Anima. The return to Guadosalam is a grim one.**

____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 12- Guadosalam's Loss and Gain

The boat raced over the waves as they churned towards their destination. Seymour had always disliked Baaj; it was cold and wet, and harbored ill memories of the past. The disappearance of Lord Jyscal was at first a shock to Seymour, but then as he thought it made more sense to him. Jyscal's fading spirit and his longing and mourning for Anima, they should have been warning signs for him. He knew more than likely where his Father had gone to. Years ago when he had returned to Guadosalam from his exile his father had eagerly asked him where her statue was, and even without Seymour telling him he had figured it out on his own.

That had been the last time that Seymour had been to Baaj, and after setting in his Mother's precious statue he reconstructed the cloister of trials in the abandoned temple, both for any Summoners that may want to acquire her Aeon and for protection against Anti-Yevonites, who had sacked the temple years ago stealing away the original fayth inside.

The boat slowed as it pulled to the shore of Baaj, a cold cloudy mist settling on them. Seymour stepped out onto the crumbling ruins of the dock, in his mind he could see a ghostly image of himself from the past, a terrified child clinging to his Mother. He saw Meena running down the path to them, when she had come to liberate them from the island. He thought to himself for a moment about how spending the years intended for him on the island might have affected him, and shuddered with the thought.

Seymour continued on down the path towards the temple. Two Guado followed him silently; they did not question him even though they were filled with curiosity about why they had come to Baaj to look for their Maester. In a normal temple just inside the entrance are several chambers built to serve as spots for the Summoners and their guardians to rest, as well as boarding for the temple's staff and high priest. The center of the room was usually decorated with statues honoring the high Summoners of the past, with a set of stairs leading upwards to the cloister of trials. The main chamber in this temple had all but been decimated with nothing even looking recognizable. Freezing water rushed in through cracks in the ruins. As they entered the temple the cloister of trials stood before them, but it was solved.

"Come." Seymour gestured to the two Guado behind him. Their footsteps echoed eerily in the halls as they passed through the open doors onward to the chamber of the fayth. The door to the fayths chamber had been opened, Seymour exhaled, his breath looking like smoke in the cold air. Inside the chamber was the soft glow of the dome containing his Mother's statue. A crumpled figure lay on the floor of the chamber, it was Jyscal. Face down his hands were outstretched touching the dome were the figure of his wife lay, his large robes lie in massive folds around him. Seymour approached slowly and as he took in the scene each passing breath became like a knife stabbing him in the chest. He reached down slowly, kneeling next to his Father's limp figure. He stared down at his face and his twisting long spire like green hair, his eyes were closed. Slowly he took his hand and outstretched it towards him, touching his head ever so slightly. He reeled his hand back quickly as he felt how cold he was, he gasped and shuddered moving his eyes from him. Seymour's face contorted in a fit of anguish and he reached out grabbing his Father's shoulders, turning him over and pulling his torso into his lap, his head hung limply. The two Guado watched him, their hearts pounding heavily in their chests.

"Lord Jyscal…" he heard one of them whisper under his breath.

"Wake." Seymour said sternly to his Father. But his body just hung limply within Seymour's strong grasp. Seymour raised his free hand and cast white magic on him to heal him. The sparkling white light dissipated over him and his body still did not move.

Seymour felt a presence and looked over to see the ghostly figure of Anima staring over him. He saw that her eye's were wracked in pain as he looked at her. She came over to him and knelt down, placing a ghostly hand on Jyscal.

"He came to me begging forgiveness for the past Seymour." She said looking over him sadly. Seymour looked up to her his eyes wrought with pain and confusion at the same time he was desperately holding back his emotions.

"Mother…" he said his voice breaking.

"My son," Anima said tilting his head up to meet her with her hand. "in his last words he prayed, that his only son would forgive him for what he had done."

"…why?" he questioned.

"The grief in his heart killed him, Seymour." She said touching his hand gently. Seymour's face contorted once again in anger and he leaned forward gritting his teeth. He bent downwards holding his head against his fathers. He rocked back and forth gently his breathing becoming sharp. This was the man he had so hated his whole life, his father, yet he felt the familiar grip of grief come over him as he held his own father's lifeless body within his arms. He did not understand it at all, but the thought of having both of his parents gone was one that he could not handle even if he did hate one.

"Seymour…" Anima said quietly. She reached out with her transparent arms and embraced Seymour. "I am sorry."

"In your life I'm sure you thought you'd never feel grief for this man, in truth, I never stopped loving him, even in death. Please do him one last act of kindness, forgive him, and send his tortured soul to the farplane so that it may finally rest. He has lived so many years in pain from his past mistakes, from losing me and from the hatred from his only son."

It was irony, it was pure irony that the forsaken island Jyscal had sent away his wife and son to so many years ago would be the exact place where he himself would die. Seymour looked back to the two Guado that had entered with him. They both had tears streaming down their faces as they looked on at their passed leader. One came forward to him, holding a shroud in his long fingered hands; he must've left to the boat and retrieved it when he had realized Jyscal was gone. Silently with an anguished face he looked at Seymour and bowed.

"May I, _Maester_?" he said with a breaking voice, offering to wrap his Father's body for him. With the death of Jyscal now Seymour had attained his Father's ranking of Maester, the Guado were quick to recognize him with the new title. Seymour looked at him, fighting back his tears and choking down every feeling of sorrow, he nodded quickly, handing over his Father's body.

The Guado eyes dripped with tears as he took Jyscal's body and straightened his limbs and robes laying him out neatly as if he was asleep. The second Guado approached mournfully, holding Jyscal's cane in his hands delicately and with reverence placed it into his hands as if he were holding it over his stomach. Seymour watched as they wrapped his Father's body in the cloth carefully, perfectly tying each knot in the shroud. When they finished they stepped away, looking to Seymour to perform the sending.

Seymour brought his staff up before him, the charms swinging and jingling. Slowly, he started the sending, twirling the staff as he urged his Father's soul upward and out of his body, upward and onwards to Guadosalam, to the Farplane. As a summoner Seymour had preformed more sendings than he had cared for in his life, but none had been as difficult and personal for him as this one. Pyreflies started to form and fly throughout the room dissipating as they flew upwards, going on to the farplane. Things seemed to flow in slow motion and as Seymour's hand passed before him he looked directly into one of the pyreflies, its colors swirling and glowing. As he saw it he whispered gently in his mind.

"I…forgive you."

Guadosalam green halls were in panic when Seymour returned. A woman scuttled by in the distance in a nervous clamor and Guado were trying to calm each other as the pilgrims looked on in enigma of the situation. The green lights once again draped over Seymour's face as he entered his home, followed by the two Guado whom bore his Father's body in a funeral casket they had constructed for him on the way back, it was decorated in colorful silk ribbons adorned in Yevonscript. Their procession floated by silently with only the tingling of Seymour's staff. As the Guado laid eyes upon them horror struck them and they fell to the ground on their faces in sorrow as they passed by. Only silence and the somber sound of wailing rose through the halls. They came to the red door of the manor and stopped. Seymour approached the door just as Trommel opened it.

"Master Seymour! Has Lord Jyscal been fou-" his words were cut like a knife as he saw the casket and Seymour's grim face.

"Oh dear Yevon…Lord Jyscal…no it cannot be!" he cried out falling to his knees. Seymour stood over him morosely as he held his staff looking at the floor.

From inside the Manor a figure came running up, it was Meena.

"Trommel, what is it!?" she said in a panic, she looked up from him to see Seymour and the casket beside him.

"No…" she said in disbelief. "Where is Jyscal? Seymour…where is your Father? Where is my brother in law?" she said repeating herself over and over.

Seymour said nothing but looked at her.

"No! Dear Jyscal no!" she said sobbing; falling down to her hands and knees. "Jyscal!" she said reaching out towards the casket, with tears streaming down her face. Seymour stood motionless in the middle of it all, everyone around him collapsed to the floor in grief. Meena weakly made her way over to him and clutched her hands onto Seymour's robes, pulling herself up.

"Seymour…Seymour." She said, her tears dropping onto his purple robes. Seymour reached out to her and pulled her close to him encircling her in his large robed arms. "What happened?" she asked him breathlessly.

"I found him outstretched over Mother's statue, he…died from the pain in his heart."

"Seymour…I should've done something, I…should've tried to do something to ease his pain for my sister." She said guiltily.

"There is nothing you could've done." He said looking down at her, his forelock casting a shadow on her face.

"Meena." Trommel said from behind placing his hand onto her shoulder. His face was tear stained and the intricate veins on his face glowed slightly from his pain. Meena moved from Seymour into the arms of her husband, hiding her face in his long robes. Trommel stroked her head lightly with his large hand and looked up at Seymour.

"I will make all the necessary arrangements for your Father, _Maester _Seymour. Please let me know if there is anything you require of me, I can manage all of the lower affairs until you are ready." He said trying his best for his voice not to break.

Seymour nodded to him and looked downward.

That night all of Guadosalam wept for their lost Maester.


	13. Chapter 13 The Woman in White

Chapter 13 The woman in white

Three weeks passed and Guadosalam's residents were starting to gain back a semblance of functionality after their paralyzing loss. Guado's were seen walking the halls again and shops once again opened their colorful doors to pilgrims to offer their special potions and supplies. News of the tragedy had spread throughout Spira; many visitors had come to offer their prayers for the lost Guado Maester. Seymour was forced to take an immediate trip to Bevelle after his Father's death so that the council of Yevon could ordain him officially as Maester. He found himself filled with disdain towards the other Maesters, as unpleasant truths had been made privy to him in his new position.

Seymour reclined in his room in Guadosalam, reading over ordinances that had been given to him from his visit to Bevelle. He snarled in disgust as he turned the page, coming up to speed with all of the ridiculous secrets that the council of Yevon had held from the people. These disheartening secrets must have also been a weight on his Father's shoulders, one that he had not dared to share with anyone. Seymour's thoughts waned as the time passed and he found himself once again looking upon her in his mind, the young lady summoner that had so captivated him, Yuna. Never in his life had he been so star struck by someone just from first sight. She had a gentle air about her; she was meek, innocent, and pure. They were qualities that made a gentle smile spread across his face. Seymour found himself unable to stop thinking about her during his waking moments. He so desperately wanted to see her again; he thought about her pilgrimage and wondered if he would see her pass through Guadosalam.

Knocking came at Seymour's door, he tensed with the sound of it as he dreaded another problem that had come to fruition for him to deal with.

"Seymour," a familiar voice came from the other side. "It is me, Meena." She assured him. Seymour released his vice grip on the side of the booklet he was reading and quickly closed it, stuffing it underneath another pile on the table next to him out of sight.

"Come in." he said getting up from his chair.

The door swung open and Meena entered, the charms around her waist jingled gently as she walked. It was amazing, Seymour thought to himself, just how much she resembled his Mother. It had always been a great comfort to him.

"I hope I am not interrupting you, I know you are very busy," she started.

Seymour sighed and plopped onto his bed, planting his head face first into his pillow.

"You have no idea." He groaned into his pillow.

Meena sat down beside him on the bed and reached out to him. She ran her hand through his feathery blue hair sympathetically.

"I'm sure you are very capable of handling whatever they throw at you." She said trying to assure him. "Hmph." She said with a smirk as she ran her hand again through his hair. "Do you remember what your Mother said, when the other children had been making fun of your hair?" she said tugging at one of Seymour's long hair spikes.

Seymour smiled and turned his head to her as he enjoyed the attention.

"Yes, I remember," he said swatting her hand away from him and sitting up. "she told me that my hair resembled a noble dragon's horns…and that dragon's are Spira's proudest creatures, so should I be too." He said reminiscing slightly of happy times long gone.

"And that is why you went out without me knowing to get those tattoos on your chest." She said laughing.

"Seymour I don't want to be the type to pry…but…the Chocobo scale, has it been useful to you?" she said squeezing out a sly smile to him.

Seymour covered his face with his hand with a slight groan and sat up.

"I guess I might as well tell you." He said sighing to himself. Meena put a hand to his mouth as he began to speak halting him.

"A woman in white, surrounded by sorrow, innocent by nature, a staff in her hand. The child of a High Summoner." Meena blurted out before Seymour could say anything.

Seymour's lip trembled slightly as he took in the details his Aunt had just spilled to him.

"What..?" He questioned her.

"The woman in my dream, she stood at the top of a well of souls, she was the one who you were to marry, tell me Seymour who is she?" she said confident in her gift of prophetic dreams.

He sat in astonishment at his Aunt's prediction. Her dreams had always been indications of future happenings. Seymour's blue eyes blinked in a daze as the thought of marriage echoed through his mind. Marry her? Of course he would, even on a seconds notice. To take her as his wife, love, care for, and protect, that oath would be all he would live for.

"She…that is…her name is Lady Yuna." He said looking off into the distance, still stunned by his aunt's prediction.

Meena shifted uncomfortably.

"Lady Yuna…that's High Summoner Braska's daughter. She is-Seymour _she_ is a summoner!" She cried out in realization.

"Yes, I am well aware, and I would have her take my hand in marriage even with that knowledge." He said sounding quite determined.

Meena sat quietly next to him for a moment. She blinked slowly and started to cry. Seymour turned to her, surprised by her tears.

"You had hoped that I would not fall in love with someone branded for death." Seymour said as a tear dropped from Meena's cheek and fell onto her blue dress.

"…Summoners, I weep for them, they march with resolve towards their death." She said wiping the tears that were running down her face. Seymour put his hand on her shoulder lightly.

"Spira is such a cruel place isn't it?" he said with a slight laugh. "All that we work to build, all that we love is torn from us cruelly, even the faithful fall, yet when I looked into her eyes, those sparkling beautiful blue and green eyes, all the pain and sorrow melts away and the only thing I can think of is love." He said staring off in the distance envisioning her.

Meena smiled slightly and nodded to Seymour.

"I know that same feeling you speak of." She said forming a smile and looking over to him tilting her head, her black hair falling off her shoulder slightly. She sighed. "My Seymour," she said reaching out and taking his long fingered hand. "Do what you must to gain your love, in this world it is our most precious commodity. I worry though, your Father Jyscal married Anima knowing well her condition would claim her life one day, yet when she passed his sorrow overtook him for her. Will you suffer the same fate when her life is claimed by Sin?"

Seymour stared off not quite knowing what to say. "I barely know her, yet I love her, I wish to marry her. I want to do what I can to make her happy, she deserves that, she puts all others before herself, I wish to put her before all others… No matter the cost to me."

Meena gave him a sad but understanding look. She reached out and wrapped her arms around him and embraced him. "I know you will be a great husband to her." She whispered holding back her emotions. "It will be good to see you married."

Seymour smiled slightly. "Don't be so forward, I haven't even proposed yet, nor do I know if she might want to marry me, as I am still a stranger to her."

"She will accept." Meena said looking back at him confidently. "This is truly exciting news, oh but I've taken up enough of your time, I'll leave you to your duties." She said quickly getting up and going towards the door. Her hand touched the twisted vine of the door handle when she realized some news that had been shared with her.

"Oh by the way Seymour," she said looking back at him. "I just remembered, I heard word that Lady Yuna and her party had crossed the Moonflow and were seen making their way here." She said smiling slightly.

Seymour perked up with the news.

"Do me a favor and send for Uncle Trommel would you?" he said suddenly in deep thought.

Meena giggled with the mention of 'uncle'. "Trommel finds it quite endearing that you refer to him as that." She said as she exited to go and find her beloved Guado husband.

Trommel stood at the entrance of Guadosalam's winding city. He felt incredibly excited and anxious, as he waited for the expected guests. He felt like a shaken up bottle of sparkling water as he almost couldn't contain himself with the announcement Seymour had given him. Trommel had certainly not expected Seymour to come to him with the news that he wanted to propose to Lady Yuna, but it made him happy, it was going to be a much needed change of news for Guadosalam, whose residents had been feeling so much sorrow for their lost Maester Jyscal. Now there would be something happy to announce for once, that is, he hoped, if she would accept Seymour's proposal to her.

Soon the party was in sight. There was really no missing them a small woman surrounded by a mob of guardians, Trommel approached them as they made their way in.

"We have been expecting you Lady Yuna, welcome to Guadosalam." He said having to look downwards to address her. "This way milady, this way." He said reaching out eagerly to take her hand.

"Uhm…me?" Yuna said in surprise and disbelief.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" an irritated guardian yelled as he grabbed Trommel's arm in protest.

Trommel blinked in surprise and embarrassment; in his hurry he had not even introduced himself to them. The guardians stood staring at him in suspicion. Trommel swallowed in nervousness.

"Oh oh, I beg your pardon, I am Trommel Guado. I am in the direct service of our leader the great Seymour Guado. Lord Seymour has very important business with Lady Yuna." He said smiling warmly to her.

"Business with me?" Yuna said daintily in curiosity, holding her hands together shyly. "Whatever could it be I wonder?"

Trommel gestured back towards the red door of the manor.

"Please, eh, come inside the Manor." He said stumbling in his words. "All will be explained. Of course your friends are also welcome."

Yuna and her numerous party followed Trommel into the Manor. In the main hall they stopped for a moment to look at the paintings of the past leaders hanging above the staircases.

"These are the past leaders of the Guado." Lulu explained to the younger guardian Tidus.

"They all look the same." The blonde Tidus commented as he looked back and forth between the paintings.

"Maester Seymour doesn't look like them though." Wakka said with his arms crossed leaning against a banister as he looked at Seymour's portrait.

"Don't you know?" Lulu said with crossed arms as if astonished with his ignorance. "The last leader, Maester Jyscal, wed a human woman. She was Seymour's mother." She said turning behind her and looking at Jyscal's portrait.

"Oh…" Tidus said in realization.

Trommel brought them into the Manors large sphere room to wait so he could fetch Seymour. The room had been generously set out with a vast array of food and refreshments for the summoner and her party. Trommel left quickly.

Meena peeked into the room where the summoner and her party were waiting. She observed all the different faces carefully. So many guardians for one summoner! She thought to herself. She must be a well loved woman to have so many willing to give their life to protect her. She felt a tapping on her shoulder and turned with a startle to see the tall figure of Trommel looming over her. She laughed nervously in embarrassment that she had been caught spying by her husband.

"If you are _that_ curious you should just go in and meet them." Trommel said looking down to her.

"I am just so nervous, Trommel, I hope that she accepts." She whispered to him carefully.

"As do I." Trommel said placing his large hand on her shoulder, he leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Please let us go in." Trommel said opening the door for her.

Meena and Trommel walked inside from the dim hallway and instantly she felt like a thousand eyes were peering at her. It must've been strange to see a human living among the Guado in Guadosalam. Meena looked around the room to see many curious stares. She saw the lady summoner in the middle of the room. She was just as she had looked to her in her dream and she was so beautiful dressed in her Summoners garments and long white sleeves. Meena could immediately see why Seymour had taken an interest to her. Meena bowed to her with a smile.

"Lady Yuna…" Suddenly she found herself overcome with emotion as she saw this gentle soul and realized she was willing to sacrifice herself. She extended her hands out and boldly took Yuna's hand in hers and held it gently as a Mother would her daughter.

"You were the woman in my dream, a woman in white, atop a well of souls, a staff in hand. You are every bit as beautiful in real life." She said releasing her hand. "I am Lady Meena." She said bowing once more. "It is so nice to meet you finally."

"Oh..Thank you." Yuna said bowing, taken aback by her compliment.

"Truly it is good to have guests again," Trommel said pleased with the amount of guests in the Manor. "Since Lord Jyscal passed away these halls have been too quiet."

A sorrowful look came over Meena with the mention of Jyscal and she grasped tightly onto Trommel's red sleeve as she started to tear up.

"My dear Jyscal…" she said in a hushed tone turning her head towards Trommel to hide her forming tears.

Yuna felt bad as she looked on at Meena's reaction to the mention of Jyscal. "The death of Lord Jyscal was a great loss for all of Spira, Lord Jyscal, he was your husband was he not?" Yuna asked Meena curiously.

Trommel stuttered and looked down at Meena. "No." he said quickly.

"No," Meena repeated releasing Trommel's sleeve. "I am the sister of Jyscal's wife, I grew close to him when my sister passed." Meena took Trommel's hand and kissed it. "I am married to Trommel, and Maester Seymour is my nephew."

"Oh, I am sorry." Yuna said bowing her head quickly.

Now it made sense to Yuna how she did not refer to Jyscal with formal title, she was family.

"Lord Jyscal was truly a loss for us all." Trommel said with his hand to his heart shaking his head morosely.

"But now a new Lord has risen up to take Lord Jyscal's place, now we have Maester Seymour." Trommel said enthusiastically. "He is the child of a human and a Guado and he shall surely be the tie that binds our two races together. I am sure he shall become the shining star that lights the way for all of Spira."

"Please, Uncle Trommel," Seymour said as he entered the room from the side door. Everyone turned to Seymour as he entered. His long robes dragged behind him as he walked to the middle of the room and bowed. "A new Maester as I, I am not worthy of such praise as you lavish." He said curling up his long fingers to his chest.

Trommel bowed to him and turned to leave, Meena followed after him, giving one last glance back at Seymour with a hopeful smile. The door closed behind them and as it clicked shut Meena took Trommel's oversized hand and squeezed it in nervousness.

"You seem just as nervous as I." Trommel said looking down to her, his green twisted hair casting a shadow on her face. "Come let us go sit and talk to pass the time until we can know." He said patting her hand gently as he walked with her. Meena nodded and they walked together down the spiraling hallway. They made their way to their quarters. They had a very nice arrangement in the manor, their room was large and well furnished. Pictures of relatives Guado and human were arranged neatly on tables. Trommel took a seat on their couch and Meena quickly sat down next to him, snuggling up closely to next to him. She put her arms around him and leaned her head onto his soft green buttoned jacket affectionately. She exhaled slowly taking in Trommel's unique scent that she had grown to love. Trommel chuckled slightly at her eagerness to be close to him. Since they had been married Meena was never far from him. She always waited tirelessly for him when he was away only to greet him warmly on his return.

"I am so very fortunate to have you." He said gleaning over her as she clung to him in affection. She peered up at him with her blue eyes and smiled. Trommel put his arm around her and pulled her close to him, kissing her on the head.

"I am worried though, that I am being unfair to you." He said looking to her.

"How could that ever be Trommel?" she said giving him a confused look and pulling away from him to look up at him more easily.

"I…feel you deserve better than an old Guado for your husband." He said turning his head slightly as he looked at her.

Meena looked at him incredulously and got up to her knees on the couch beside him. Trommel was so much taller than her she had to lean upwards greatly to be able to see eye to eye with him. She came close to his face looking eye to eye with him, the intricate veins on his face glowed dimly in the light as she looked deep into his dark eyes.

"You shouldn't speak like that." she said almost sounding as if she were scolding him. "For my husband is no mere 'old Guado' that you speak of. He is a great man, with a heart of gold, at the right hand of the Lord's of Guadosalam." She said while tracing her hand across the veins on his face. "Trommel I am happy to be your wife, I feel honored to be your wife, and you have my love." She said giving him a long kiss.

"Oh Meena, you are such a kind woman." He said while stroking a strand of her ebony hair away from her face with his large hand. "You have all my love as well." For a moment they embraced, Trommel taking in the sweet smell of Meena's love for him. Trommel was so taken with her, he lavished her with attention when he could. Meena leaned on him gently being supported by his giant arms as they both reclined on the couch together. Meena sighed as her mind started thinking about her nephew again.

"I am worried Trommel," Meena started.

"About the proposal?" Oh I am sure Lady Yuna will accept Seymour to be her husband. They will make a fine pair, not only that but this marriage will work to bring the peoples of Spira together."

"It's not that Trommel, I am sure she would accept, and I'm sure that the marriage would be a great joy for Spira. I just…his Father Jyscal knew of my sister's condition when he married her, much like Seymour knows that Yuna will go to die fighting Sin…and." She trailed of not wanting to finish her thought.

"You are worried that the sorrow will overtake him like it did Lord Jyscal?" he asked her.

"I…have faith that Maester Seymour will be strong. In his favor his marriage will be looked upon with joy, Lord Jyscal's marriage was not received warmly. Lord Jyscal had but a few precious moments with his wife and child, before he was forced to send them away, and that added to his already growing sorrow…that he was robbed of the few remaining years his wife would've lived. Seymour will at least enjoy Spira welcoming his marriage." Trommel said looking down at her with a hopeful look.

"I just hope for happiness for him. His life has been so unfair." Meena said looking off into the distance.

"As do I." He said sighing and placing his large hand on Meena's head.


	14. Chapter 14 As Yunalesca and Zaon

Chapter 14-As Yunalesca and Zaon

Back in the large sphere chamber Seymour was playing a sphere for Yuna and her guardians. The chamber had been used much by his Father Jyscal when he had held meetings; this was Seymour's first opportunity to use it as the new Maester. He walked them through as the ancient city of Zanarkand played on the sphere. There was awe and wonderment among all in the party except two. Sir Auron kept his expressionless face a slight grimace as if he had seen it all before. Tidus looked around in hope but had a look of sorrow on his face as if he was missing this unseen place.

As the party strayed and looked about the room Seymour inched his way closer to Yuna, telling her about Zanarkand and the woman who once lived there, Lady Yunalesca. Her ghostly figure appeared next to them. A shapely young white haired woman seated in her room. Footsteps and the sound of clinking metal came as another figure entered into the room, clad in ornate golden armor, it was Lord Zaon, her husband. She ran to him eagerly and they embraced. It was a love Seymour hoped to also share with Yuna. He looked at her hopefully and edged towards her carefully. He knew that she was timid and nervous around him so he spoke to her gently. He felt incredibly nervous himself and held his hands behind him in shyness as he leaned forward and whispered to her.

"Lady Yuna, please do not think this too forward of me…but…I would like to ask you for your hand in marriage, as the bond of love between Lady Yunalesca and Lord Zaon helped to save Spira, I would hope that love could grow between us for the benefit of Spira."

As Seymour moved back from her he saw her with her hand to her face in shock. Her cheeks were glowing red as she averted her eyes from him in a speechless response. She turned from him and walked over quickly to the banquet table, grabbing a glass of water and drinking deeply. She sat the crystal glass down on the table, the empty glass clinking loudly. She ran quickly to her guardians. For a moment fear rose up in Seymour, thinking her response might be that of disgust or immediate rejection of the idea of marriage to him. He took a breath in quickly and could smell the faint scent of her fear. His heart sank as he did so.

He stood off from them waiting and watching intently as she broke the news to her guardians. They gathered around her and listened intently. Immediately, he could see the one blonde haired guardian reel back in surprise of the news and look at Seymour quickly.

"Uh…Hey!" he said as he looked across the room at Seymour.

"You know what she must do." Auron added speculatively as he eyed Seymour.

"I am well aware," Seymour said feeling quite unsteady as Yuna's guardians eyes all laid upon him in suspicion. "I proposed to Lady Yuna as a Maester of Yevon…" he said getting slightly irritated having to explain himself to the guardian. He took a few steps closer to them, his footsteps echoing on the bare floor. He looked down at Yuna who still looked back with rosy cheeks and a silent response.

"There is no need to answer right away," he assured her in a gentle tone. "Please, think it over." He said locking eyes with her for a moment. She turned her eyes downward and broke the stare shyly.

"We will do so, then." Auron said with his back to Seymour. "We leave."

Anger started to rise up in Seymour as he heard her guardian's response; he considered the proposal to be a private matter between him and Lady Yuna, not something her guardians should be involved in.

"Lady Yuna, I await your favorable reply." He said looking to her once more with a gentle smile. She looked at him quickly and once again buried her eyes to the floor quickly turning to leave with the others.

Seymour's anger was distracted as an unexpected smell wafted up from the guardian Auron, it was no emotion, fear, or anger but rather the smell of the dead. In surprise he turned to him.

"Why are you still here sir?" he called out in curiosity to the red robed legend. Auron immediately stopped in his tracks and turned his head slightly in Seymour's direction. The blonde haired Tidus stopped and looked back and forth between Seymour and Auron, unsure of just what Seymour was talking about. Auron said nothing but stood silent as if nervous of what he may say next.

"I beg your pardon." Seymour said bowing slightly. "We Guado are keen to the scent of the farplane." He said satisfied realizing he may have revealed something about this mysterious guardian. Tidus now seemed even more confused and walked up to Auron trying to smell what Seymour had smelled on him. Auron, now adequately irritated shoved Tidus away from him and left quickly out of the room.

Seymour laughed to himself quietly as he observed them. Soon his thoughts turned again to Lady Yuna, and he found himself feeling very anxious. He tortured himself by replaying her reactions in his head. Seymour tried to make sense of what she was feeling, but the only thing he could sense from her was fear. He felt embarrassed suddenly and realized he may have been much too forward in asking her to marry him. He gripped his fist in frustration. He felt he must leave immediately to save himself the shame of her rejection. Seymour quickly left the sphere room and walked towards the Manor's front door with plans to leave Guadosalam wringing in his head. As he placed his hand on the door handle he heard a voice call out from behind him.

"Seymour!" Meena called to him from the top of the staircase. "Wait! Are you leaving?" she asked him.

"…Yes, I am leaving for ….Macalania Temple." He answered back without so much as turning to face his Aunt.

"But Lady Yuna…?" she said asking curiously wanting to know how his proposal went.

Seymour ignored her and started to leave out the door.

"Seymour she didn't refuse did she?" She asked suddenly concerned.

"No." He said stopping.

"Oh, she must need some time. The poor girls head is probably spinning and she doesn't know what to think getting proposed to by a Maester of Yevon. Especially such a handsome Maester." She said with a slight jeer in her voice.

"Please," Seymour said with an embarrassed sigh.

"Leave if you must, Seymour, but I must encourage you to stay if even for a little while to wait for Lady Yuna's answer, as it might come sooner than you expect. Honestly you've just proposed, await her reply for the time being…its only proper tradition, no matter what 'pressing needs' might be at Macalania waiting for you." She said disappearing from the top of the stairs.

Seymour grabbed for the handle of the door again, but just as he turned it he changed his mind. He grunted in frustration and turned the other direction and continued off towards resuming his duties in Guadosalam. His instinct had been to leave to avoid the shame of her possible rejection, but his Aunt's words had gotten the better of him.

Later, Lady Yuna stood at the farplane with her guardians. The ghostly forms of her parents floated before her as she thought about the decision at hand. A heavily robed Braska and her Al-Bhed Mother's forms drifted quietly together. Quietly, Yuna pondered Seymour's proposal to her.

In the manor Meena continued with her normal tasks, she had no official job that had been given to her but she helped Trommel with the many jobs that he attended to. She quietly sorted envelopes that had arrived in order of priority and whom they would be going to. As always the pile of mail for Seymour was always the largest. She wondered just how he could go through all of it in time and still have replies sitting on his desk ready to go out for the next day. She could hear Trommel humming to himself contentedly in the kitchen next door, putting away large boxes of food and supplies. She felt a smile come across her face as she heard him and sighed. It was amazing how he never complained no matter what tasks were given to him. Meena picked up another envelope as she was sorting and examined it. It was quite heavy and was written in Yevon Script, it was of course for Seymour, but it was distinctly ornate and bore a heavy red wax seal on it, she wondered to herself about what it might contain. She turned it over in her hands carefully examining it more. Her curiosity wanted to open it, but she knew better than to open an envelope addressed to a Maester. She carefully stacked the envelope on the top of Seymour's pile staring at it for a second more.

"Meena?" she heard Trommel call from the kitchen.

"Yes Trommel?" she called back to him snapping out of her curious stare.

"Can you please give me hand?" he asked her.

Meena got up from her chair and walked into the kitchen. She saw Trommel struggling with a large crate, trying to get it open.

"I'm afraid my big hands aren't quite getting it." He said laughing to himself.

Meena looked at the large crate that was full to the brim with fruit, the clasp holding the lid on had somehow gotten twisted to the inside of the crate and Trommel's large Guado hands weren't able to fit inside to get it unstuck. Meena laughed to herself and slipped her tiny hand inside the crate and released the clasp.

"I am sorry to bother you for something so small, but I feared I was going to have to break it open sending fruit everywhere. Thank you Meena."

"Oh it was nothing Trommel, no trouble at all." She said smiling and gently grasping his red sleeve playfully. She turned to leave and continue her tasks when Trommel stopped her.

"eh, wait." He said hesitantly.

Meena turned back to him and he brought her close to him and gave her a gentle kiss.

Meena melted in reaction to his unexpected sweetness.

"Oh Trommel, you are so sweet." She said touching the side of his face gently. As they looked at each other for a moment Meena heard the sound of a gentle rapping at the Manor's door. Her eyes got big as she heard it.

"I will get it!" she said rushing off in a whirl of excitement.

"No Meena wait! It is my job!" Trommel yelled back to her in protest. But it was too late and Meena was gone in a blur. Trommel sighed with his hands at his sides. "oh…" he said shaking his head.

Eagerly Meena opened the door to the manor. A surge of excited joy and relief went through her as she spied the figure of Lady Yuna at the threshold. She knew she was going to get it from Trommel later for answering the door of the Manor as it was exclusively his job.

"Oh, my Lady please come in." Meena urged her with a warm smile and an outstretched arm.

"Uhm, thank you." She said nervously holding her hands together. "I would like to meet with Maester Seymour please, if that is alright."

"Of course Lady Yuna, please come this way." She said giving a warm touch to her hand and leading her in. Meena almost cooed with awe at just how shy and adorable the meek lady summoner was. Meena knew at about this time of day Seymour was in his quarters, but rather than have Yuna wait for Seymour at the bottom of the stairs as Trommel would have she took her right up to his room.

Meena knocked quickly on Seymour's ornate door.

"Seymour, it's me Meena." she called to him before waiting for a response to her knocking. After a short moment Seymour called back in an almost annoyed tone of voice.

"Come in." he said dryly.

Meena opened the door and urged Yuna inside.

"Just go right on in dear." She said guiding her in gently with her hand and giving her an encouraging smile.

"Uh, I uh." Yuna squeaked in protest as she was urged inside and the door was closed behind her quickly.

Yuna looked around the strange room. It had a tint of bluish green from the odd lighting on the wall and no windows. She saw Seymour standing towards the back of the room tending to some type of terrarium that was built into the wall. He was holding a strange object in his hand. As Yuna looked closer she realized it was a brightly colored blue snake with green specks down its body, its eyes were bright green and were wild looking. Its body was coiled and draped around Seymour's delicate long fingers. Suddenly the snake turned its menacing looking head towards her and flicked out its forked shiny black tongue in her direction.

Yuna let out a small whimper in fear as the snake looked at her. Seymour turned quickly to her as he heard her cry and his eyes went wide as he realized the guest in his room was not his Aunt.

"Lady Yuna!" he said in pleasant surprise with a smile almost dropping the snake he was holding.

"Oh I uh, Maester Seymour!" she said nervously with a quick bow to him, burying her eyes to the floor.

"Pardon me, I thought you were my Aunt. I hope the serpent did not scare you." He said quickly putting the snake back into an alcove on the wall that had a nice branch sticking out. The snake coiled itself upon the branch into a neat bundle.

"I assure you it is quite harmless, and it will not come near you." He said hoping that the snake had not disturbed her too much.

Yuna seemed a bit speechless and let out a slight nervous laugh as she still avoided his gaze.

"I can see that my Aunt Meena must've let you in, I am sorry that she rushed you in here. She means very well." He said with a slight irritation and embarrassment at his Aunt's hasty dealings.

"Oh no, your Aunt is very nice." She said fiddling with her hands in front of her.

Seymour smiled to himself as he looked at her, she was so nervous and timid around him.

"Well then…" he said approaching her slowly. "have you considered my proposal? You know you may take as much time as you wish to reply." He asked her with slight eagerness in the most gentle tone he could muster from his voice.

"Yes, I have. I have given it my thought and I think…" Yuna paused for a moment as if working up the courage to speak. "I would like to marry." She said looking up to him while tightly holding her hands together.

A feeling of relief came over Seymour as he heard her favorable reply.

"My Lady, you have made me a most happy man today." He said reaching out to her and gingerly touching her shoulder.

Yuna looked up slightly and a small nervous smile appeared on her face before she looked back down again. Seymour stood over her smiling there was a quiet between them. Seymour gently bent down and kissed her forehead lovingly. He could sense her heart beating quite fast and her cheeks were a nice shade of red. He reached up with his hand and gently touched the side of her face and tilted her head to look up at him. Her shyness had overtaken her so badly she felt she couldn't even look Seymour in the eye.

Her brilliant blue and green eyes locked with his light sapphire eyes and they looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Seymour smiled at her and after a short moment she shared a smile back with him.

"As Lady Yunalesca and Lord Zaon…so may our love be too." He said while lovingly touching the side of her face with his delicate fingers.

"Mmm." Yuna said weakly in response back to him. She felt as though her knees would give out at any moment as she stood there within the grasp of the powerful Maester. She felt incredibly weak next to him.

Seymour gently took her hand in his. Yuna looked at him curiously as he did so. Seymour then pulled a jeweled ring from his robes and placed it on her finger.

"So that Spira may know that you are my beloved."

Yuna looked at the engagement ring that Seymour had put on her finger, it was beautiful and the jewels sparkled brightly in the low light. It looked to be definitely something you might expect from a Maester.

"Oh my!" Yuna said surprised as she peered down at her finger.

"Do you like it?" Seymour asked her cautiously.

"O-of course—it's beautiful…" she said touching it with her other hand. "It's so…grand. I don't deserve such a ring." She said still looking down at it.

Seymour took her hand. "You are right," he said looking down at her hand. "You deserve a better ring."

"Oh no I! That's not what I meant!" Yuna said in a fluster.

"I know, Yuna." He said gently to her.

Yuna calmed, and felt slightly embarrassed. She looked down at her ring and then around the room shyly.

"If you are not comfortable with it I can have one made for you, however you like." He said trying to assure her.

"Oh no I…I um…its perfect, thank you Maester Seymour." She said bowing to him.

"Well then, my Lady. Do you have anything else you would like to discuss? Or can I now make our engagement known?" he asked her.

Yuna gave a silent bow of her head to him in agreement to announce the engagement.

"Ah, you are such a woman of virtue. Beautiful." He said giving her a deep stare.

Yuna looked him in the eyes and almost lost herself in them. Maester Seymour was indeed overwhelmingly attractive in his looks to her. She found herself using all of her strength to just not fall over as she looked at him.

"Go ahead on to your guardians and share the news, I will meet you in a short while inside the Manor." He said taking her hand and gently kissing it.

Unable to speak Yuna nodded her head and quickly made her way out. As she shut the door behind her she felt a flood of relief wash over her being out of Seymour's presence. It was as if both fear and pleasure had enveloped her while she had been with him. Strangely enough she found herself looking forward to the next time she would be seeing him and even missing his powerful presence the further she got away from him.


	15. Chapter 15 Contempt for the Council

Chapter 15-Contempt for the Council

Seymour shared the news of Yuna's acceptance with Trommel so that he could announce it to the anxious waiting Guado ears in Guadosalam. Knowing that the messages for the day had been received he decided to check them in his office while he waited again for Lady Yuna to return. He walked in and turned on the ornate lamp which lit the dim room in a yellow glow. There before him was his desk, which had served his father and all of his forefathers in serving the people of Guadosalam. A neat pile of mail was stacked there for him bundled together; a duty Meena had done for him since his time as Maester. At the top of the stack was an envelope covered heavily in Yevonscript. Seymour recognized it immediately as from the council of Yevon.

With a snap of his long fingers Seymour broke the seal on the envelope, sending crumbling red pieces of wax to the floor silently. He examined the letter.

_Maester Seymour Guado,_

_The council of Yevon has completed a budget for this year. Unfortunately it seems that we will have to increase the taxation on Guadosalam to double the normal amount you are used to paying to the council. This should be no problem for you considering the normal revenue you receive from pilgrims passing through and visitors to the farplane._

_You and your people should be thankful for the opportunity to provide more for the glory of Yevon._

_Sincerely,_

_Maester Wen Kinoc_

_Undersigned by Grand Maester Mica_

Seymour felt a bout of rage well up inside him as he read the pompous note. He crumpled it tightly in his hands and dropped it to the floor before stepping on it as he walked away.

"Trommel!" he called out as he opened the door to his office.

"Eh-yes Maester Seymour." He said scuttling down the hallway to Seymour. "You know all of Guadosalam is rejoicing with the news of your engagement, the people are overwhelmed with joy at your coming union." He said happily.

"Uncle Trommel," Seymour said trying to calm himself of his rage. "Please I need you to send a message to the council of Yevon."

"Yes of course, is it urgent?" He said concerned. "Oh news of your engagement?" he asked.

"It is of the utmost urgency, please come in so that I may dictate it for you." Seymour said holding the door for Trommel.

Trommel hurried in and sat down at a separate writing desk, this was a task he had become accustomed to doing with Lord Jyscal during his time in the manor.

"First of all Trommel let me speak curtly with you, are you proud to be Guado?" Seymour asked him.

"Why of course!" Trommel said giving him a confused look for the strange question. "I have much pride, for being Guado and for the grandness of Guadosalam. So did your father, Lord Jyscal." He said holding a hand to his chest proudly.

"The council of Yevon sent a message to me today, they are asking for double their normal dues from us." Seymour said with his back to Trommel.

Trommel sat there for a second with his mouth agape. The feather pen fell out of his hand limply and he looked down.

"I…I…" he stammered. "Double? But they already have our taxes adjusted for the pilgrims that pass through…we have always paid a hefty sum…there must be a mistake Maester Seymour." He said reasoning.

"The letter is undersigned by Grand Maester Mica. Mistakes do not come from his desk." Seymour said lifelessly with his hands behind his back. "They believe I will give into their demands, but even my father Jyscal would not bow to this. Half-Guado, inexperience, youth, with all of these factors they believe I am weak and can be manipulated." Seymour let out a long laugh and his blue eyes flashed in the lamplight.

Trommel made a grim face as he heard what Seymour told him. "I knew of corruption in the council when Lord Jyscal was alive, I would've never have thought it had become this bad." Trommel said sighing to himself. "It makes me angry that they would disrespect you so Lord Seymour, as it is not just disrespect for you but for all of Guadosalam." Trommel said shaking his head.

"Let us send a note back to the council on the behalf of all Guado." Seymour said walking across the room with his hands behind his back. Trommel dipped his pen in the inkwell ready to write what Seymour dictated.

"Dear Maester Kinoc, It is most unfortunate that you ask Guadosalam for twice its dues this year, but I hope you do not find it too disappointing to relay to the council that we will only be sending our normal amount to you. I am well aware of the financial aspects of my people and I know that our taxes already reflect our extra revenue for the pilgrims that pass through. I am sorry for you that you are that mistaken and must have forgotten that obvious detail. If you require any assistance reviewing the council's budget please feel free to contact me so I can lend my help to you. Also please share the joyous news with the council that I am now engaged to be wed to Lady Yuna of Besaid. I will notify you of the time and place of the wedding. Sincerely, Maester Seymour Guado."

"I do not think such a defiant letter has ever come out of these halls to the council of Yevon." Trommel said speculatively as he finished writing. "I like it." Trommel said with a half smile as he folded the letter carefully. Trommel slid the note in an envelope and held a wax stick to a candle burning on the desk. The wax dripped in a red puddle to the middle of the envelope and Trommel pushed it to the edge of the desk to Seymour.

"We Guado are not pushovers—I intend to keep it that way, be I half-Guado or whole." He said pushing his ring into the wet wax and pulling it away to reveal the Guado insignia of a twisted tree trunk embedded into the wax.

"You are as much a Guado as your forefathers Lord Seymour." Trommel said standing up from the desk and bowing to Seymour. "I shall take this to be delivered immediately."

"Trommel…" Seymour said with his back to him as he was leaving.

"Yes Lord Seymour." Trommel said pausing at the doorway.

"I have contempt for Yevon." He said coldly as he stood before his desk.

"I know…" He said quietly looking down as he paused at the door. "So did your Father." He said before leaving down the hall with the message in hand.

Later, Lady Yuna and her Guardians made their way through the halls of Guadosalam. She had shared the news of her engagement with her Guardians and they remained supportive of her, even though some seemed disappointed at the news. Several happy Guado approached them every few steps of the way. They were eager to give well wishes to Yuna and brought gifts to her and her guardians.

"Oh uh, thanks." Tidus said as a tall Guado woman pushed a basket of bread and fruit into his arms eagerly.

"For you and the Lady. Guadosalam is joyous for you and Lord Seymour, Lady Yuna." She said smiling to them.

"Wow I never expected them to be so excited." Yuna said as the woman left.

"They are happy to have a second chance." A voice came from behind them. They turned to see Meena walking down the path towards them by herself carrying a basket.

"A second chance?" Tidus asked suspiciously. "What was Seymour married before or something?" he asked her.

Meena smiled at his child-like question and curiosity.

"No Sir Guardian. The last lady to sit next to a Lord in Guadosalam was driven away with the threat of death at her and her child's heels. The Guado have since realized the error of their ways and have felt much guilt for their actions since then, for they had even driven away their own prince."

"Maester Seymour and his Mother." Lulu said intuitively from the side with her arms folded.

Meena nodded to Lulu. In her mind she could see the ghostly figure of her sister, walking through the same halls, heckled everywhere she went and hiding her face, hated so much by the people she had adopted..

"Oh…" Tidus said in realization.

"The Guado crave their past Lady's forgiveness. And truly my sister would be glad to see how they have changed. Lady Yuna you have brought much happiness to my people, and the Guado will loyally serve you to the end." Meena said bowing to her.

"Wait but…you aren't really Guado." Tidus said curiously to Meena.

"Tidus!" Lulu said scolding him for his remark.

"Maybe not so much on the outside, but my husband's people are now my people. I have adopted their ways as my own." Meena explained to him patiently.

"I uh.. sorry. I understand now." Tidus apologized to her.

"No need to apologize, it is alright." Meena said smiling to him gently. Meena turned to Yuna and bowed to her. "My lady, it is not my place to say too much here, but I can tell you I have not ever seen Seymour this happy. I am thrilled myself, and honored to have you joining our family." Meena said as she dropped her basket to the ground and grabbed Yuna up into a warm hug.

Wakka gave an awkward gasp and Rikku giggled slightly.

"You are such a special woman, Yuna. I wish some circumstances could be different." She said with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"She cannot stop her pilgrimage." Sir Auron said from the back of the group. Meena shuddered with his cold reminder. She released Yuna and turned to him. She looked at him slowly and nodded turning her eyes to the floor to hide her pain.

"Yes, I know." She said lifting her eyes slightly to him. Meena squeezed her fist in frustration. It was so unfair she thought that Seymour should have so many close to him die. First he lost his Mother and then his Father, now he was going to lose his wife shortly after finding her. A trickle of a tear streamed down her face and surprised her.

"I…It wasn't always like this, Summoners didn't always have to die." Meena said still looking down to the floor. Quickly she grabbed her basket and ran off as her tears started to become unbearable. "I'm sorry." She whispered holding her face. Her footsteps echoed off into the distance as Yuna and her guardians watched her disappear down Guadosalam's winding paths.

Rikku turned to Auron angrily, "Why did you have to say that to her Auron? She knows what's going to happen, try to be more…compassionate!" She said scolding him. Auron stood and said nothing in response to her.

Tidus looked to Yuna in shock.

"What-what did she mean, she didn't mean that Yuna—Yuna is going to die!?" he cried out in disbelief. Tidus looked around at the group and they all averted their eyes from him. "And all this time…I…I was pushing forward, saying lets go on with the pilgrimage…Why didn't anybody tell me!?" He said shaking his head in shame. "Lulu how could you let her do this? Isn't she like a sister to you!?" he said stepping towards her accusingly.

"Yuna knew what would happen when she chose her path. I could not stop her." She said with shaded eyes looking downwards.

"Yuna—I—I'm so sorry!" he said in a broken tone as his eyes welled up with tears.

Tidus grunted in frustration and ran off down one of the paths and out of sight.

Auron turned to Rikku. "Go and get him, don't let him wander off." He said in his calm tone.

"Yuna you must go and take care of things with Maester Seymour, and you must be clear with him that you are not stopping your pilgrimage even with marriage." He said sternly to her.

Yuna nodded to him silently. She looked distraught at Tidus realization about Summoners and felt terrible for him and how he didn't know all this time.

Lulu put a hand on Yuna's shoulder.

"Go ahead, we will look after Tidus." She reassured her gently.

Yuna nodded and left to go once again to the Manor, her heart feeling heavy with grief for her guardian as she did so. Yuna was firm in her beliefs though, and stood strong that her sacrifice would mean life and happiness for all of Spira. And Spira depended on her to defeat Sin, so that peace and calm could once again inhibit people's minds, just as her Father Braska had done for Spira.

Authors Note: So that's chapter 15! Please rate/review for me, sometimes I am in a hurry writing these since I do not have a whole lot of time, but I'm always thinking about what to write next.


	16. Chapter 16 A Night in Guadosalam

Chapter 16- A Night in Guadosalam

At the entrance to Guadosalam Rikku found an upset Tidus pacing back and forth over the curled and twisted beautiful green patterns of the floor. The silver chain on his pants jingled as he strode back and forth.

"There you are!" Rikku said waving to him in her chipper tone. Tidus gave her a half glance and turned his face from her folding his arms and shaking his head in frustration.

"I guess you're pretty upset…" She said approaching him slowly. "You know, I really don't want Yuna to go through with the pilgrimage, I would rather she stop. I don't want her to…die." She said standing beside him and blinking her green swirled eyes.

"Why does she have to die?" Tidus finally asked her.

"It's the final Aeon, when the summoner performs the final summoning to defeat Sin…the Aeon, it will …kill her." She said feeling a chill go down her spine at the notion.

"Why? Why would an Aeon kill a Summoner?" Tidus asked.

"I…I don't know." Rikku admitted looking down.

Tidus grunted in frustration and walked over to the wall and pounded his fist on the grainy bark in anger.

"Ahh!" he screamed staring at the wall, he placed his head against it. The grainy bark of the wall was cool and moist against his hot forehead. He just couldn't bear the thought of it. He couldn't stand to have this beautiful woman whom he had just met die. How could Seymour want to marry her? He thought to himself. Did he like her? Did he even love her? How could he be okay with her continuing her pilgrimage? What husband would be okay with his wife's death? It didn't make sense.

Tidus felt a warm hand on his shoulder; he turned his head slightly to see Rikku's gloved hand. He felt calmed for a moment and turned to look at her.

"Listen Tidus, I don't want to see Yunie die, none of us do. I say we try and think of some other way to defeat Sin, one where no one has to die! Nothings impossible right?" she said taking his hand and holding it in hers.

Tidus looked down at Rikku's hands holding his and smiled slightly.

"Right…" he said looking up at her with bright blue eyes.

"Well let's get back to the group, you gotta remember Yunie's counting on you Tidus. She needs all of our support." Rikku said patting his shoulder with encouragement.

"Yea…" Tidus said scratching his head slightly. "Okay." he said following after Rikku who had already started running back, her blue ribbons whipping in the wind.

Back in front of Guadosalam's Manor the rest of the party had gathered and were waiting. Yuna appeared out the front door of the Manor followed by a much taller Maester Seymour in his thick purple robes. Yuna walked forward to her waiting Guardians, Lulu came up and put her hand on Yuna's head affectionately.

"I..it..it..has been arranged." She said shyly as her cheeks glowed red. "We will marry in Bevelle. We will go to Macalania temple first to receive the fayth there, and after to Bevelle for the wedding." She said stuttering as she tried to gain control of her voice. Yuna's tried to hold her face out of view as she was blushing profusely from talking with Seymour.

Seymour stood at the steps to the manor and watched as Yuna talked to her guardians. He realized then just how late it was as he thought about their journey to Macalania.

"You are all welcome to stay the night in the Manor here as distinguished guests, it would not be advisable to go on to Macalania at this hour." Seymour said gesturing lightly to the Manor door.

It was true, the hour had grown late and it was already dark outside, the faint sound of crickets chirping floated around the halls.

Auron sighed unhappily. "Very well, but we leave at first light." He said blinking his one open eye.

Yuna bowed to Seymour.

"Thank you so much, your grace."

Seymour nodded to her with a smile.

The party entered into the Manor after Seymour, Trommel appeared and seemed delighted to see them.

"I assume we have guests for the night, Lord Seymour?" he said bowing and sweeping his long hand across his chest.

Seymour nodded to him as he walked past.

"Guests?" A curious voice said from behind Trommel. Meena peered into the front hall of the manor to see Yuna and her guardians assembled there.

"Oh my goodness!" Meena exclaimed as she saw the party. "Why what an honor!" she exclaimed happily. Meena's mothering nature took over as she rushed up to them, eager to take care of their needs.

"Why please come in, we are delighted to have you stay here." She said grabbing Sir Auron's hand and pulling him into the room. An exasperated grunt emitted from him as she did so.

Tidus laughed as he observed Auron being pulled by the over anxious Meena.

"Now Meena…" Trommel said giving her a stern look as she tried to take over for him tending to the guests.

Meena looked up at him eagerly and then made a face of realization as she saw his piercing stare. She let go of Auron's gloved hand and looked down in embarrassment.

"Oh…um excuse me." She said with a quick bow to Auron. "Sorry Trommel…I'll leave you to take care of them," she said patting Trommel's large hand apologetically. "I'll finish up in the kitchen." She said gripping her hands guiltily.

Trommel nodded to her with an understanding smile as she left to go finish the cooking. Seymour, who was watching from the side laughed lightly at his Aunt's eagerness. Trommel shook his head and sighed to himself.

"My wife is…very caring." He said apologetically to Auron.

"Now then, let me get you all settled into rooms for the night. Right this way, right this way." Trommel said gesturing with his long arm to the Manors stairs. Rooms were something that the Manor was not short on, each party member was given their own personal room that was furnished lavishly and beautifully with Guado tapestries and decorations.

Yuna sat down on the bed in her room, it was unbelievably soft and felt wonderful, the feathery comforter felt cool against her skin and she felt as if she could fall asleep right then and there. She looked around the room as she lay there and started to contemplate things. So much had happened in so little time she thought. She had become a Summoner, and gained six guardians who were ready to defend her no matter what. She looked down briefly at the ring on her finger, which sparkled in the low light beautifully. She was also now engaged to be married, married to a Maester no less. In a sense she was more terrified about her upcoming marriage than she was her pilgrimage.

Yuna took a deep breath and sighed, trying to calm herself. Seymour had assured her he would not try to stop her pilgrimage in anyway but she worried about other expectations that he might have, expectations as a husband would expect for his wife. She cringed slightly with the thought. It wasn't that she didn't like Seymour; she could barely speak in his presence without blushing madly. She found him wildly attractive, but also felt nervous because she didn't know him that well. But she knew in her mind that no good reason not to marry him existed and as far as she could see only good things would come of this marriage, especially bringing happiness to Spira. Happiness was so rare.

Yuna lay on the bed for a while just staring up at the decorated canopy overhead. It was decorated with tree branches and stars, much as if you were outside looking up at the night sky underneath the cover of trees. She soon found herself lulled to sleep by the peaceful scene overhead.

Meanwhile a late visitor had come to the Manor, Trommel had hesitantly let the man in and he walked into the sphere chamber where Seymour waited for him.

He was dressed in heavy green robes bearing much Yevonscript; his skin was tan and contrasted with his bright white hair. Seymour recognized him as a young member of the Crimson squad, an elite group intended to surpass even the crusaders. This Squad had been formed by Maester Kinoc, so Seymour exercised extra caution.

"Baralai I presume?" He said going from the memory of the documents the Council of Yevon had sent him. "What business does a member of the Crimson Squad have in Guadosalam at this hour?" he asked him suspiciously.

"Yes, but the Crimson squad is no more. Maester Kinoc betrayed us, and my friends, they turned on me as well. I have no place else to go." He said approaching Seymour cautiously.

"Then, why do you come to me? I too am a Maester of Yevon." He said skeptically, turning his back to him. Seymour wondered to himself if perhaps he might be an agent sent by Kinoc, his last message back to him had been at the least insulting to the ever proud power hungry Maester.

"I suppose Maester Kinoc and a certain other Maester might be vying for power behind the scenes." He admitted to him.

"So an enemy of an enemy is a friend?" He said in jest to him.

"I will not fail you." Baralai assured him placing his hand to his heart.

Seymour considered for a moment. In the air, he could not smell deceit but rather fear, desperation. At the least he knew Baralai was truly seeking help, and he might come in handy for the future.

"Very well, I will take you under my wing." He said while casting a stare downwards at him. "Consider any record of your involvement with the Crimson Squad erased."

"You have my thanks." Baralai said while bowing to him. "I will go into hiding until the time is right." He said turning and leaving the room.

"Wait, I may have better use for you now." Seymour said stopping the young man. "I want you to go to Bevelle and wait there for word from me."

Seymour knew well that Maester Kinoc commanded the armies in Bevelle, and being that his coming wedding was set to be there it might be a good idea to have one of his enemies on his side in case things turned sour. Kinoc had held nothing but jealousy for Seymour, since Seymour had inherited his position as Lord and Maester when Jyscal died; as a result he had even tried circulating a vicious rumor that Seymour had killed his Father to gain his power. Seymour had laughed when he heard it for how ironic it was.

Trommel entered the hall as Baralai left.

"Lord Seymour, Lady Yuna and her guardians are settled in for the night. I would suggest you too get some rest my Lord." He said in his usual formal voice standing with his hands together in front of Seymour.

"Thank you Trommel." Seymour nodded to him.

"Shall I expect you to be going with Lady Yuna to Macalania Temple tomorrow?"

"Yes I probably shall." Seymour said trailing off in thought. He felt a sense of warmth come over him as he thought again of Yuna, in his mind he could not wait for their wedding.

"I want you to send a small Guado entourage onward ahead of us to Bevelle." Seymour said thinking to himself.

"Very well sir. Eh, may I ask, my Lord, are you truly comfortable with marrying in Bevelle? Why do you not just marry here in Guadosalam?" Trommel asked Seymour curiously.

"Because Lady Yuna and I both share one thing in common, we are both half human. I would like our wedding to be in the human tradition, and Bevelle offers us that. Besides, Bevelle is special in that it is the birthplace of Lady Yuna."

Trommel smiled slightly and nodded to Seymour. He bowed and exited the room leaving him. Having all the duties for the day done and their unexpected visitor taken care of Trommel retired to bed. He opened the door quietly. There on the bed Meena was already asleep peacefully. He looked down at her for a moment admiring her beauty, her long ebony hair laid out gently over her soft white skin. Trommel wearily undressed and donned his nightclothes. Pulling back the covers he eased into the bed beside Meena trying not to wake her but she slept so lightly that she began to stir with the gentle disturbance. She rolled over sleepily and looked at him. She smiled sweetly and reached out to him pulling herself close to him.

"Trommel." She whispered quietly as she drew close. "What did that late visitor want? Was it an emergency?"

"No my dear, I am not sure what business he had. But if it was urgent Lord Seymour made no mention."

"Hmm." Meena said sleepily as she laid her head on Trommel's chest.

"Lord Seymour, he…" Trommel said starting to say something but trailed off.

"Hmm? He what?" Meena said lifting her head up to look at Trommel.

"…He is quite taken with Lady Yuna, upon mention of her he began to reek of romance for her."

Meena smiled to herself.

"I wish I was endowed with the gift of smell as the Guado are. I surely would've known how you felt about me from the start." She said playfully to him while touching the twisting spires of his beard. Trommel enjoyed her touch as she traced her small soft fingers over the veins on his face.

"But somehow you still knew and returned my feelings." He said embracing her.

"More than you know." She said seductively.

To Trommel's delight Meena crawled atop him and began kissing him passionately, eager to once again reaffirm their bond as husband and wife.

Authors note: Okay so that's Chapter 16! Just so you guys know, I am not a Tidus hater. Tidus is a good and genuine guy who really cares for Yuna, and I don't want to change that and I don't have any interest in portraying him as a jealous brat--although he is jealous for sure.

And yes I know Baralai came along before the proposal to Yuna and not after. But when things get changed time can shift.


	17. Chapter 17 Farewell to the Tree City

**Chapter 17- Farewell to the Tree City**

Morning came to the Guado city. The birds could be heard somewhere above in the boughs of the giant tree chirping busily to each other. Meena had learned it was one of the only signs that morning had come to the semi-subterranean city. Trommel shuffled ingredients busily in the kitchen as he prepared breakfast for Yuna and her guardians. Meena walked in dressed in her normal blue and gold dress carrying a bowl of colorful and juicy fruit she had just sliced to be added to the breakfast. She grabbed a carafe of milk just in time as Trommel almost blindly knocked it over with his elbow in his hurry.

"You do not have to hurry so, Trommel, they are still asleep." She said placing a reassuring hand on his.

Trommel paused for a moment.

"Oh, I thought the hour was later, since Lord Seymour has already left." Trommel said resuming his cooking at a slower pace.

"Yes Seymour did leave quite early," Meena said holding her chin in her hand thoughtfully. "he probably needs to take care of things at the temple."

Meena took some small bowls and began to delicately spoon the sliced fruit into them, as she did so she caught a glimpse of Trommel staring at her. She looked up at his gaze.

"What?" she asked him. "Did I forget something?" she said looking back down at the dishes she was preparing.

"Hmm? No no." Trommel said snapping out of his stare and walking over to her. Trommel bent down and kissed Meena, placing his large hands around her small body. Meena smiled as he kissed her, pleased with his unexpected affection.

Meena started to feel woozy as she kissed Trommel, she started to black out and her legs fell limp. Trommel pulled away quickly as he felt Meena's body start to fall, he held her steady with his large hands.

"Meena are you alright?" he said surprised by her status.

"I-I-feel woozy…" she said with her eyes half-lidded sleepily. She watched as her consciousness threatened to fade out.

"Here sit down…I…I'm getting a healer." Trommel said with a concerned and nervous tone.

Trommel waited outside of his room anxiously as the healer examined Meena. Soon he heard the door unlatch and open. He shot up out of his chair quickly and rushed up to the brown haired Guado woman. Her eyes went wide as Trommel nearly ran over her as he charged up to her.

"How is she? Is she alright?" He asked her anxiously.

The healer looked down and smiled to herself. "She is fine, go and speak with your wife now." She urged him.

Trommel pushed into their room quickly. Meena sat on the side of the bed looking downwards holding her arm meekly. She looked up as Trommel rushed up to her, his eyes peering over her fervently looking for a problem.

"Meena, my dear, how do you feel? What was wrong?" He asked her eagerly placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh Trommel," she said embracing him. "Nothing's wrong, nothing at all…" she said giving a gentle smile to him.

"Nothing? But…" Trommel said giving her a confused look. "Then…" Trommel said in a lost thought trying to make sense of things. He sat down next to her on the bed and held her hands.

"Trommel…" she said gently taking his hand. She touched his hand softly and then placed it onto her stomach and held it there. Trommel gave a curious look to her and looked at his hand on her stomach.

"Wait…you…" he said starting to breathe rapidly as he realized. "Oh Meena, you are…you are with child!" he said with a grin excitedly.

Meena nodded to him quietly and looked downward again towards the floor. Trommel noticed her and smelled the faint aroma of distress.

"Meena, why are you troubled? Are you not happy to be with child?" Trommel asked her while putting an arm around her reassuringly.

"I am thrilled to be expecting, especially to be carrying your child…I just…" she said trailing off.

"You are worried how another half-Guado child would be accepted…" Trommel said realizing her fears.

Meena inhaled sharply and nodded while keeping her gaze to the floor. Her ebony hair swept off of her shoulder and hung down in front of her face.

Trommel sighed slightly while looking off, he spied their family pictures set up on the nearby table. A photo of Meena with her sister and Father, and set up next to her gilded silver frames in swirling tree branch designs were his few family pictures: A portrait of his Father and Mother sitting stoically underneath the inside branches of Guadosalam holding a tiny infant, himself only a few days old. Trommel thought about how it was when Lady Anima had given birth. Anima's pregnancy had been kept secret for the most part and when it was finally revealed that Lord Jyscal had a son that was half-Guado there was a sweeping panic and rage that went through Guadosalam.

"Meena…my dear," Trommel said raising her head up so her eyes could meet his. "You shouldn't worry about the things your sister had to deal with. Guadosalam has changed. The Guado although we are still sticklers for tradition have become vastly more accepting, and the people hold you in high regard, they love you. Have no fear for our child Meena. I would not ever let anything befall either of you." He said trying his best to instill confidence in his human wife.

Meena felt a sense of warmth as Trommel reassured her of her protection and acceptance in Guadosalam.

"Trommel, I want our child to be raised as if they are full Guado." She said looking at him with big blue eyes.

The wrinkles at the corners of Trommel's eyes became more pronounced as he gave her a warm smile, his eyes twinkling slightly in the low light. He patted her hand in his comfortingly.

"Of course. Might I add I find it very admirable that you have sought to learn and observe so many Guado traditions, some more zealously than even a Guado woman."

Meena smiled slightly and bowed her head humbly with Trommel's praise.

"I really find the traditions fascinating myself." She said bashfully.

"I wonder how Seymour will take this news? He will now not be alone as Spira's only half-Guado." She said holding her hands together contemplatively.

"Hmm, yes that is true." Trommel said scratching his beard slightly with the thought. "I'm sure in any case Lord Seymour will be pleased to welcome a new addition to his family, especially after such…losses. Although right now he should be quite occupied with his wedding close on the horizon, we should probably wait to tell him the news until after the wedding."

"Oh Trommel, I so wish we could be there to see him wed with our own eyes." Meena said sadly.

"My dear, I wish the same, but someone must stay behind to tend to affairs in Lord Seymour's place. Ah, but at least we will be able to watch his wedding from here on the sphere." He said looking to her. "You must be proud, to see him getting married."

"Yes…so proud." She said with tears forming in her eyes.

Trommel and Meena embraced, happy with their knowledge of what was to come. With breakfast served to Yuna's hungry guardians Trommel and Meena prepared them for their journey ahead. Meena handed a large basket to them containing lots of provisions and some of the most potent Guado potions that were available. Meena took one last look at Yuna and hugged her warmly.

"Do not fear, Seymour will take good care of you." She whispered to her softly while giving her a small smile. Yuna flushed slightly with the mention of Seymour and gave a meek nod of her head to Seymour's boding Aunt.

Lady Yuna and her Guardians left the gracious halls of Guadosalam to go to Macalania Temple. Trommel, Meena, and the rest of the Guado gave them all warm wishes and luck for the road ahead as they pressed onwards with the pilgrimage. Auron of course led the way as he hurried them along, eager to leave Guadosalam and any and all delays to the pilgrimage behind.

Yuna looked to Tidus, who strode beside her and looked deep in thought.

"Tidus?" she said looking over to him thoughtfully.

"Hmm? Yea?" Tidus said snapping out of his thinking and looking back to her as they walked.

"Are you doing alright?" she asked him, concerned about his reaction to the truth of the final summoning.

"Oh uh, yea, I'm fine." He said scratching the back of his head with his hand uncomfortably. "Are you okay?" he asked her back.

"I'm fine, although I'm a little concerned about Sir Auron, he didn't eat anything this morning, he was so eager to leave." She said looking ahead to the red robed man whose quick stride threatened to leave the rest of them behind.

"Oh, well don't worry about him…I think he just didn't like it there." Tidus said while contemplating what Seymour had said to Auron, about the scent of the farplane being on him…yet Auron was nowhere near the farplane the whole time they were there. He wondered and then thought again to himself, he had never seen Auron eat anything, could it be? Could Auron be…dead? Tidus' mind raced with that thought, but even if it was true he really had nothing to prove it and he decided to be quiet about it. Tidus stared again at Auron ahead of them, holding his large sword over his shoulder with one arm as he walked.

It was a long way to Macalania temple, and the party had to pass through the Thunderplains in order to get to the sparkling ice temple to Rikku's despair.

"Isn't there any other way to get to Macalania Temple?" Rikku asked desperately as they descended onto the dark plains.

"There is no other way." Lulu said as a bolt crashed downwards from the blackened sky. Rikku slumped downwards towards the ground and laughed nervously.

"heh heh heh…" the weak laugh came from her as she shivered with fear.

"You will be left if you continue like that." Auron harshly scolded her in his cold tone.

Another lightning bolt ripped through the sky with a bright flash. Rikku shrieked and held tightly onto Tidus. Yuna shuddered to herself quietly and continued following the rest of the party as they pressed onward through the never-ending storm looking forward to the temple at Macalania but also wondering what awaited her.

**Authors note: Onwards to Macalania and Bevelle! From there it will be forward to Zanarkand, a place Seymour has already visited twice in his life… **


	18. Chapter 18 The Frozen Plain

**Chapter 18- The Frozen Plain**

Yuna and her guardians emerged from the sparkling crystal forest of Macalania. Yuna shivered and her breath was visible as she exhaled. Large open plains of blinding white snow ahead lie of them. It was noticeably colder now that they were outside of the shelter of the woods and the fresh sparkling white snow crunched under their feet as they moved forward.

Ahead of them was a small colorful building and a sign overstretching the path reading 'Lake Macalania' reminding everyone who came that the wide open plain ahead was not merely ground but an ancient frozen lake. The building as it turned out belonged to Rin's Travel agency, a successful chain of supply shops that dotted Spira. Being more than fully supplied from their gifts upon leaving the Guado city the party passed onwards by the agency.

In the distance, two tall figures approached. Tidus recognized them as Guado from their long arms and hands and twisted branch like hair. One Guado had mauve colored hair and the other green.

"Lady Yuna." The mauve haired Guado called out to them waving his large hand. The wind blew slightly and stirred white flakes of disturbed snow up into the air as they walked. Yuna watched as they approached, curiously observing the way they walked and the way their long arms hung to their sides heavily.

"Y-Yes?" She said stuttering as she snapped from her curious stare.

"Lord Seymour sent us to escort you to the temple." The green haired Guado informed them as he walked up to her.

Sir Auron shifted closer to her protectively. "There's no need, we're more than capable of getting her there safely." Auron said.

"Sorry," the Guado said narrowing his eyes in slight offense. "It's just one of those silly Guado traditions." He said sarcastically.

Auron looked on in an unaffected stare as the sarcasm rolled off of him with no effect.

"Please…" Yuna said looking between the offended Guado and Sir Auron. "Sir Auron it is alright, please let us go to the temple." She said feeling nervous from the tension between the two.

The wind changed direction and the mauve haired Guado's expression changed as he caught wind of something. He looked slightly afraid and whispered something quietly to the Guado next to him as a fearful eye gazed towards Auron.

Auron looked at the Guado once more and then turned and walked away, expressionless.

"As you wish." He said placing himself towards the rear of the party and away from the Guado.

Tidus quietly observed the strange interaction between Auron and the Guado, and placed his hand on his chin thoughtfully as he did so.

"Are you ready?" Yuna asked Tidus who was deep in thought.

"Oh, uh, yea," Tidus said looking to Yuna quickly and doing his best to form a smile. "Macarena Temple here we come!" Tidus said enthusiastically.

"It's _Macalania _Temple, ya." Wakka said while shaking his head in laughter as he walked past.

"Whatever." Tidus said while scratching his head in slight embarrassment that he had made the same mistake again.

The party finally reached the entrance to the temple. Two torches bearing blue flames were at the entrance and elegant tapestries heavy with Yevon-script fluttered in the wind over the doorway. This was the Ice Queens domain. Once within the doorway a winding icy path led downwards underneath the ice of the completely frozen lake to the lower entrance of the temple. Now inside and under the ice the two Guado guards quickly took off without a word. Yuna jumped, startled by their sudden movements and stood by in awe as she observed how incredibly fast they could run as they scuttled away from them and down the path.

"Hmph, some escorts huh?" Rikku said while watching them.

"Yea, what's the hurry all of a sudden?" Tidus said curiously.

"They did their jobs, were here." Auron grumbled from the rear of the party, himself being all too happy to see the Guado's leave them.

Inside the temple Seymour was finishing lighting and setting out sticks of incense. With his long fingernails he delicately held a stick and dipped the end into an open candle flame. The incense glowed red and began to smolder as he blew out the flame with a quick puff of his breath. A silky gray stream of smoke wafted upwards and a gentle sweet scent arose from the incense. Seymour held the sticks of incense aloft and waved them gently in front of the statue of the high summoner Braska that towered over him, the man that would soon be his Father-in-law.

At the base of the statue Seymour placed the sticks in a small opening for an offering. Next to this opening there was a heavily decorated container, Seymour opened the top gently and peered inside. Within the container there were several notes in Yevonscript notes of praise and thanks to the late high summoner, it was Seymour's duty as high priest to burn them so that the messages could reach him on the farplane. Seymour took a smoldering ember and placed it into the bowl. The white edges of the notes quickly curled and burst into golden flames licking upwards as they burned.

Footsteps echoed in the chamber, Seymour turned to see the two Guado he had sent re-entering the temple, only Yuna was not with them.

"Giera, Zazi…where… is lady Yuna? I believe I sent you for her." Seymour said glaring at them.

They stopped in their tracks and looked at each other hesitantly, smelling the anger on their Lord.

"They are just behind us, Lord Seymour, we came ahead of them once we were inside the entrance." Zazi said with a slight bow, nervous of the wrath of Seymour.

"I believe I told you to bring them all the way here…" Seymour said narrowing his eyes.

"Lord Seymour we…" Giera lowered his voice and whispered to him. "They have an unsent among them, his stench of the farplane was overwhelming." He explained.

"I know," Seymour said with a careless tone.

"He really should be sent Maester Seymour, he doesn't belong here." Zazi urged him.

"Then pretend you didn't see him." Seymour said with a smirk. Zazi and Giera exchanged incredulous looks with each other surprised to hear a Maester say such a thing.

"Besides, I doubt he'll be turning into a fiend anytime soon," Seymour turned his back to them. "he's been dead for at least ten years." He said as he stirred the ashes in Braska's offering. A small flame leapt up and then the ashes smoldered as the fire continued burning.

Seymour turned his head slightly as the two Guado started to exit. Seymour raised his hand extending his index finger upwards. Suddenly there was a bright white flash as a bolt of lightning shot down and nearly hit the two. Giera fell down in a panic and clamored on the floor while Zazi jumped backwards frightened.

"Consider that a warning," Seymour said coldly. "should you show me such insolence again…I _won't _miss. I may have forgiven my Father Jyscal but don't think for once I have forgotten the pain inflicted onto me by my own people."

Giera jumped to his feet and grabbed Zazi, they were both frightened, Seymour's words rung in their heads. They looked down guiltily and crept quietly away.

Seymour narrowed his eyes coldly. "Do not think I'll ever forget those who wronged their own prince." He whispered to himself.

The heavy ornate doors of the grand entrance opened and a mass of footsteps echoed into the temple. Seymour turned to see Yuna and her guardians entering, their figures contrasting warmly against the cool colors of the interior. He had been expecting them fervently and his lips curled into a smile as he spied Yuna in the crowd.

"Lady Yuna, it is a pleasure." He said as he walked towards them with careful footsteps, eager to draw nearer to his new bride-to-be. He bowed to her as he stood in front of her looking down on her. Yuna flushed immediately and did a quick and nervous bow in return.

"Y-Your grace." She said anxiously, her eyes darting back and forth between him and the floor as she held her hands nervously.

"Please," He said with a soft chuckle. "my bride has no need to address her future husband with titles. Come, I've been waiting for you, the cloister awaits." He said extending his long clawed hand out to her gently. Yuna shyly extended her small dainty hand to him, her silver bracelets jingled airily as she placed her hand in his. She emitted a small sigh as she felt her hand touch his and peered down to see just how small her hand was in his.

Seymour looked up from his gaze to Yuna to the rest of her guardians, his blue eyes dashing back and forth to each of them.

"You need not come," he said holding up his free hand to them. "wait here, and I shall go with Lady Yuna to the awaiting fayth."

Tidus emitted a small grunt in frustration and stared at Seymour out of the corner of his eye. Seymour's long blue hair spikes appeared to him as devils horns as he took Yuna away to the cloister. Tidus crossed his arms and bit his lip as he frowned.

"What's bothering you?" Rikku said elbowing him. Tidus looked down to see her looking at him playfully with her swirled green eyes.

"Eh, nothing." Tidus said shaking his head.

"Jealous?" Rikku asked him, poking him in the side. Rikku had seen the way Tidus looked at Seymour as he took Yuna.

"…eh what? No!" Tidus said holding his hands out in front of him. Rikku gave him an unconvinced look.

"I just don't trust that Seymour guy, he seems like bad news to me." Tidus said placing his hands on his hips.

"Hey brother, that's _Maester_ Seymour ya?" Wakka chided in and reminded him. "Although I know what you're getting at, back at Operation Mi'hen it didn't bother him at all that they were using machina."

"But Maester Seymour did say he couldn't stop them, and what's wrong with machina?" Rikku turned to Wakka, challenging him again.

"A Maester should be bothered by them usin' machina, that's all!" Wakka growled.

"Enough!" Lulu said stepping in. "Keep your comments to yourself, Maester Seymour is the high priest of this temple, it's not wise or respectful at the least to be talking about him like that, especially here."

Wakka held his head downwards guiltily and Tidus folded his arms with a scowl.

"She is right." Auron's gravelly voice came from behind her. In a shadowed corner he leaned against the wall of the temple casually. "Go find somewhere and be quiet until Yuna returns."


	19. Chapter 19 Cold Delay

Chapter 19- Cold Delay

Inside the cloister of trials Seymour stood next to Yuna, his large figure dwarfing the tiny Summoner. The cloister was a Summoners trial, so he did not help her with the puzzle but rather watched and assisted her by pushing the large sphere pedestals for her in the direction that she wanted.

Yuna took hold of a glyph sphere and held it in her hand daintily; the sphere glowed a faint green and emitted a small hum. Lines of light on the wall disappeared as she took it. Yuna held her tiny chin in her hand thoughtfully and walked to the side of the room and down the ramp to the lower level. Seymour watched her and followed, his footsteps crunching in the snow behind her. Yuna observed a freestanding pedestal and then saw where it could be realigned to complete the last portion of the bridge.

"This pedestal must be moved to the right." She said standing next to the stone pillar.

Seymour nodded with a gentle smile and walked up to the pedestal. With a slight push from him the pedestal slid across the floor and underneath the remaining column, locking into place.

Yuna then walked back up the ramp to the upper floor.

"Nearly done." Yuna said as her pink toned sleeves swung back and forth as she walked. Yuna placed the last glyph sphere into the slot on the remaining middle pedestal. White lines of light swirled upwards in the column and the last piece of the bridge appeared.

"Very impressive, lady Yuna." Seymour said with a bow to her. "The Fayth awaits you."

"Thank you." She said looking down with her eyes slightly. Yuna hurried to the ramp leading to the upper level so she could finally cross the bridge she had worked so hard to assemble. She heard a clack as her shoe hit a bare patch of ice beneath the snow and her foot slipped on the glassy surface sending her flying backwards.

"Oh!" she cried bracing herself to feel the impact on the hard surface of the floor. She felt herself stop suddenly as she was falling, soft walls of purple enveloped her as she realized Seymour's strong arms had caught her. For a second Yuna didn't move, in shock that she had almost had a bad fall and also feeling incredibly dazed by being in the strong Maester's arms. As she looked up she saw Seymour's face with his long azure hair spikes and twisting forelock overtop of her.

"Are you alright?" he asked her as he loomed over her.

Yuna blushed, embarrassed from her near fall and hurried to stand back up, as she did one of her hands landed on Seymour's bare abdomen. As Yuna stood up straight she realized where her hand lay and pulled it away quickly with a sharp breath.

"I-I'm sorry." She said turning her head away from him in embarrassment.

"It's quite alright." Seymour said in his gentle tone. "I do not mind."

Yuna's eyes darted between the floor and the walls as she held her hand nervously, feeling as if she had committed a mortal sin.

Seymour reached out and grasped her delicate hand comfortingly. "We _are_ engaged after all." He said smiling down at her.

"Doesn't….the cold bother you?" she asked him sneaking a peak at his exposed chest with its ornate tattoos and strange Guado muscle groups.

Seymour paused for a moment with Yuna's mention of the cold, a memory of Baaj flashed through his mind. He remembered huddling together with his Mother in the cold and wet, both of them enveloped in the dark mist, fearing unseen fiends.

"…I… am used to it." He said as his blue eyes drifted off in his memories. "Let us not keep Shiva waiting." Seymour said snapping out of his past. He walked on, passing Yuna up to the path of the bridge, his purple robes dragging behind him in the snow.

"…Maester Seymour?" Yuna said timidly from behind him.

"Yes?" Seymour said turning his head slightly back to her.

"I've been meaning to ask you, back in Luca, you summoned an Aeon…it was so powerful…what was the name of that Aeon?"

A cold soft sigh came from Seymour as he paused for a moment with the question, he closed his eyes briefly.

In a puff of smoky breath that was visible to the cold he responded to her. "…Anima…"

"I have never seen or heard of that Aeon until now." Yuna commented curiously.

"There are many Aeons throughout Spira," Seymour said simply as he kept walking trying to make light of the subject.

"Oh…" Yuna said stretching her hand out as if to ask again about the subject. She watched as Seymour kept walking, ignoring her curious interests in his summoning abilities. She decided not to insist on the subject and followed him, watching as his purple ornamented robes fluttered with his confident gait as he walked ahead of her. Looking down she tried to clear her mind of all that was going through it, focusing on the task at hand, obtaining Shiva.

Meanwhile back in Guadosalam Meena rifled through bottles on a store shelf. Gently, she pushed aside bottle after bottle as she searched for what she needed.

A brown haired Guado woman noticed her struggling and walked up to her.

"Is there anything I can help you with Milady?" she said courteously.

"Oh, um, yes actually." Meena said looking at her list. "Dear Trommel sent me to pick up supplies for the manor and I can't seem to find your writing ink."

The shopkeeper looked to the shelves looking past bottle after bottle. Finally she pulled a small black bottle out from the back and handed it to Meena.

"You are lucky, this is our last bottle." She said.

"Thank you." Meena placed the bottle into her basket as she continued to look over her list she noticed the shopkeeper had a confused look as she searched on the shelves. She touched her hand to her face thoughtfully; her earth toned patterned veins on her face glowed dimly.

"Is there something wrong?" Meena asked the Guado woman.

"Well…it is strange, there was a shipment due to come in yesterday, I thought my son already put out the stock, but it looks as if it hasn't yet arrived."

"Perhaps there was a delay in shipping?" She suggested curiously.

"Maybe so, curious though, we've never experienced any delay in our shipments. I suppose there is a first time for everything though." The Guado woman said with a shrug.

"Hmm, it is probably as you say, in any case, I will let Trommel know about it."

"Thank you, Lady Meena." The shopkeeper said with a slight smile and turned to continue with her tasks.

Inside the Manor Meena's small figure walked into the alcove leading to the office. With her basket in hand she pushed open the door to the Maester's office. Inside, Trommel sat at Seymour's desk looking over papers that lined the top of it. He looked up with a sigh as Meena entered.

"Hello my dear," he said in a somewhat somber tone.

"You sound distressed." Meena said giving him a concerned look as she walked in. Placing her basket on the writing table Meena started to replenish the supplies within the desk and opened the drawer placing inks and pens inside.

Trommel rubbed his forehead with his large hand tiredly.

"There may be a slight problem," He said looking to her.

"What?" Meena said looking to him with alarm and surprise.

"Calm down Meena, it is probably nothing." Trommel said raising a hand, sensing her emotions. "Some shipments have not arrived that were due in yesterday,"

"Oh yes, a shopkeeper I talked to said her shipment had been delayed." Meena said recalling her recent shopping trip.

Trommel nodded. "I've had some merchants come to me complaining of the same thing, there's a slight rumor going around that a path into the city may have been blocked. I sent out some scouts to go and assess the situation and check the footpaths for trouble."

Trommel looked down and rubbed his head slightly.

"I just hope…" he said hesitantly.

"What?" Meena said curiously awaiting the rest of his statement.

"…nothing…it is probably nothing. How are you feeling my dear?" Trommel asked looking up at her with a smile.

"I…feel fine." Meena said speculatively at her husband wondering what was going on in that Guado head of his.

Trommel got up from the desk and walked around to Meena and embraced her lightly. He put his large hand to her stomach gently which to Meena's small frame almost enveloped her whole torso.

"You know, I've been thinking. I know of your love for your nephew and how you wanted to attend his wedding. Watching his wedding from the sphere is not nearly the same as actually being there and well… I would like for you to go to Bevelle, as much as it pains me so to send my pregnant wife off so far. I've arranged for a Chocobo drawn carriage and some guards to accompany you there and back…if you would like."

Meena looked to Trommel with watery eyes.

"Oh…" she said looking down and back up quickly. "Trommel I…I couldn't leave you." She said touched by his gesture.

"No Meena, by all means please go and see the fruit of your labors. You deserve to see the child you raised get married. I know you want to without you telling me." Trommel said looking down at her with a smile placing his hands onto her shoulders warmly. Meena looked up at him with unsure eyes.

"Are you sure?" She asked him hesitantly.

"Meena please, before I change my mind." He said with a slight laugh in his voice.

"Trommel…I…I love you, thank you." Meena said wrapping her arms around him and placing her head against his green coat with a sigh.

Back at Macalania Yuna's guardians awaited her return in the temple's main room. Tidus watched as he saw Seymour and Yuna emerge from the door of the cloister.

"Hey, they're back finally!" Tidus said happily smiling towards Yuna. The other guardians focused their attention forwards as they observed the Maester and Yuna. A priest rushed up to Seymour and started chatting insistently as Seymour calmly listened to him. Yuna walked up to them as Seymour continued to talk with the priest.

"He…is answering a few questions for the priest who will be acting in his stead while he is gone. Maester Seymour says it should only be a moment." Yuna said holding her Summoners staff in her hands loosely.

"So how'd it go in there?" Tidus asked her curiously.

"It went well, I received the Aeon." Yuna said nodding slightly with a warm smile towards him.

A Guado man approached them carrying a black case. Yuna recognized the Guado as one of the escorts from earlier. He walked up to them and said nothing but stood looking towards Seymour, his hands fidgeting slightly as they held the case.

"Whatcha got there?" Tidus asked curiously trying to make conversation with the Guado.

In what seemed like an unusually long response time the Guado finally answered him.

"Maester Seymour's belongings." He said in a lowered tone as he grasped the case slightly tighter in his hands.

"Wow, that's all he has for luggage? For a guy like him I'd think he'd have a lot more, y'know cause his robes are like…huge." Tidus said laughing nervously.

Rikku giggled with Tidus' comments and Lulu shook her head in disapproval.

The Guado, not amused, ignored Tidus and stood with the case in his hands awaiting his Maester's orders.

Seymour's large frame loomed up behind Yuna as he approached them.

"I apologize for the delay," Seymour said placing his hand over his chest.

"We leave now." Auron said leading the way anxiously out of the temple. Seymour watched as they funneled out of the doors ahead of him. He looked beside him to the waiting Guado holding his case.

"Thank you Zazi." he said taking the black case from the Guado. "Maybe you aren't as useless as I thought you to be." He said with a smirk as he exited the temple following the group.


	20. Chapter 20 Bells of Bevelle

Chapter 20- Bells of Bevelle

The city of Bevelle was a sparkling sight to be seen. Nestled by the sea the ancient city sprawled for miles, its cut stones gleaming in the sunlight. The guardian dragon, Evrae swirled lazily above in the sky, twisting in his serpent like manner always on the watch.

Maester Mika watched out of his window at the colorful throngs of people flowing through the streets below. In the distance a solemn bell tolled and sent pigeons fluttering out of its wake. Maester Mika let out a tired sigh and rubbed his forehead with his bony hand. Before long a knock came at the door, and before he could bid the visitor entrance the portly frame of Maester Kinoc barged his way impatiently into his room.

"Grand Maester Mika." He said with a curt smile walking towards him.

"What are you up to this time Kinoc?" He asked him with an annoyed sigh.

"I am in need of some authorization," He said thumbing at some documents in his hand.

"Is this about Maester Seymour again, Kinoc? You are aware that he is here for his wedding aren't you? Please, whatever it is it can wait." He said shooing him away from him with his frail boney hand.

"But Grand Maester Mika-" Kinoc objected but was cut off.

"But nothing!" He said throwing a scroll across the room towards Kinoc. "And I want you to undo that block that you put on the Guado trade routes. Oh yes, I heard about that. Our pilgrims pass through Guadosalam, I do not want unrest on my hands!" He said angrily.

Kinoc wavered holding his breath.

"Very well Grand Maester," he said with a quick bow and exited in a restrained huff.

Mika looked back to the open window and stared up at the wispy puffs of white clouds in the deep blue sapphire sky. His eyes lowered and looked at the sprawling city below, the structures gleaming in the sunlight. He took in a deep breath and released it slowly while taking in the sight.

"I grow so weary of this world…But I cannot leave it." He whispered to himself quietly.

Meanwhile, Yuna's guardians were with her in a private room as she prepared for the impending wedding ceremony.

"Here," Lulu said handing Yuna her prepared bouquet of flowers as she stood in front of a mirror in her wedding gown.

"Thank you." Yuna said looking down at her shimmering white dress. Lulu noticed Yuna's hands were quivering as she took the flowers.

"Yuna, you look so beautiful." Rikku said from her spot perched next to Tidus in the room. Yuna turned to Rikku and smiled slightly with a slight blush to her cheeks. Tidus looked at Yuna dreamily, her long white dress adorned with feathers on the edging and small flowers made her appear as an angel to him.

Wakka reached over and pulled Tidus into a headlock.

"Hey don't look so weird ya? It's Yuna's big day!" he said laughing as Tidus struggled in protest.

"Wakkaaaa!" Tidus whined as Wakka badgered him.

Rikku giggled at Tidus while Lulu rolled her eyes in disgust at their horseplay.

Yuna looked back into the mirror and fiddled with her hair slightly and let a nervous sigh loose. Lulu placed her hand on Yuna's and leaned in to whisper to her.

"You know Yuna, if you were to decide not to go through with anything, we would stand by you all the way." Lulu reassured her.

Yuna bit her lip nervously and looked down.

"I-I-'m just nervous, that's all." She said in a nervous quivering voice.

Lulu smiled at her reassuringly and took Yuna into a hug. "We are here for you Yuna, for whatever you may need."

A knock came at the door. Everyone looked on as Wakka opened the door and an elderly female Guado entered. Her hair twisted to either side, she smiled gently as her wrinkled eyes lay on the bride.

"Is the lady ready?" she asked holding her long claw like hands together.

"Y-Yes." Yuna replied back to her from across the room gripping her flowers anxiously.

"Come, we must do the veiling." She said motioning for her to follow her with her long fingernails.

"Wait -the what?-" Yuna asked curiously.

"It's a Guado Tradition my dear." She said encouraging her to come with her.

"O-Okay," she said following the Guado woman, her long train in tow. Yuna's guardians followed after her closely.

"Sit here my dear," The woman gestured to a chair in the large outer room. "Your guardians may stand here with you." She said walking off to the side.

"I wonder what's going on?" Tidus whispered looking over to Rikku. She shrugged in response and meekly replied "I da know."

Across the room the outer door opened and two Guado men entered dressed in formal attire.

Yuna watched curiously as the men entered and then a third figure entered the room after them.

In a grand and intricate robe the large figure of Seymour appeared. Yuna emitted a tiny gasp of surprise and her guardians looked on with shock as he made her way towards her. He was clad in grand wedding robes of black and white with intricate Yevonscript detailing. His normal sapphire blue horn-like spikes were tied back with black velvet and he was wearing an embroidered white cap. His blue eyes searched the room until he saw Yuna, his sapphire eyes locked with hers and he smiled at her. Yuna's heart started to race out of fear and astonishment, what was he doing here? She hadn't been prepared to see him yet. She tried to control her breath as it became erratic and her hands started to shake as she panicked from the unexpected surprise.

Rikku looked to Tidus and they exchanged confused faces and then looked back to Seymour as they all stood behind Yuna waiting expectantly for an explanation.

"I recall seeing the bride before the wedding is forbidden." Auron voiced from the back of the crowd.

Seymour looked up sharply with the comment, his blue eyes cutting coldly into the air and the markings on his face flashed a bright blue for a moment.

"I am sure you are all wondering." Seymour said looking at the confused faces staring back at him. Seymour's gaze rested again on Yuna, whom he sensed a great amount of anxiousness from, he turned his head inquisitively as he felt this.

"I am just upholding an old Guado tradition," he explained. "One Guado forefather was tricked into marrying the wrong woman; ever since the groom veils the bride himself, to be sure."

An assorted amount of reactions came from Yuna's guardians from reverent to still confused to a silent 'hmph' from Auron in the back of the room.

The Guado woman came up to Seymour holding Yuna's veil, Seymour took it from her and delicately draped the transparent white fabric over Yuna's small frame. He looked down to see Yuna's eyes staring curiously at him, when his eyes met with hers she looked down quickly and tried to hide her blushing face. Seymour smirked as he saw her shy behavior, his blue eyes and facial markings glowing from the brightly lit room as he looked down on her.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered as he bowed to her. Yuna put her hand up to her mouth nervously; unable to speak she just emitted a small sigh in acknowledgment. Seymour turned and began to walk out, his black and white robes gently dragging across the designs on the floor as he exited out the door. As quickly as he had appeared Seymour disappeared from sight.

"Come Lady Yuna, it is now time, follow me." The Guado guard informed them.

The chocobo's crowed fiercely as the carriage arrived in Bevelle.

"Whoaaa!" The Guado driver yelled trying to calm them.

Meena peered out the window inquisitively at the large and looming city outside.

"Wow!" she said with a gasp as she looked up at the buildings towering overhead. Her big blue eyes darted back and forth observing how the light flickered off of the windows in the buildings.

"It's amazing…I can't believe a city this big doesn't get attacked by Sin." she remarked looking to the Guado that accompanied her in the carriage.

"Yes quite amazing." The blonde haired Guado nodded with a slight smile looking across to her. "We had better hurry if we want to make it in time for the Wedding."

Meena stepped out of the carriage quickly and in doing so lost her grip on the handrail and stumbled out clumsily.

"Oops!" she said as she caught herself. A few citizens in the background stopped and stared at the strange woman getting out of the Chocobo carriage accompanied by Guados.

"Milady!" The Guado inside the carriage leapt out to her aid and put a long arm around her, steadying her. "Please be careful, Trommel would never forgive me if something were to happen to you." He said nervously.

Meena looked over at her Guado guardian with a smile. "Oh I miss him already…" she laughed to herself and put her hand to her belly. "I guess I really should watch out. I'm so excited though."

"As am I," The Guado chuckled. "Maester Seymour's wedding has all of Guadosalam joyous for him."

Meena giggled and patted the Guado on his shoulder sweetly. "Come on then," she said starting off.

"Lady Meena! Slow down you shouldn't walk so fast, eh wait for the others!" The Guado nervously strode on his long legs to keep up with her.

"Go on Adihu, we will meet you at the chapel!" The Guado driver called out to him as he went to go park the carriage. He flitted the reins and the Chocobos called out "KWEH!" and energetically strode off, their claws clacking on the grey stones of the paved road.

If it hadn't been for Adihu's great height and speed he swore he would've never been able to keep up with this energetic and determined tiny young woman. As they passed restaurants and shops they saw sphere's inside all broadcasting the same thing the tower of Bevelle lavishly decorated and reporters talking about the wedding that was about to happen.

As Meena rounded a corner a young man with his group of friends were loudly talking to one another. Meena saw them coming and tried to move out of their way, but the boy leading them carelessly trudged towards her. Quickly Adihu grabbed Meena and pulled her out of the way and the boy ran into him instead.

"Hey!" he exclaimed as he reeled back. "What's the big idea!" the young man shouted as he looked around.

"You should watch where you are going, you almost hit a lady." Adihu said calmly looking down at him, his high collar masking his mouth as he spoke.

The boy stopped and looked up at him, Adihu towered over the small human. "Whoa!" he said with a terrified look. "It's one of those Guado freaks!" he said starting to clear the area. Meena gave a shocked look on her face and reached out and grabbed the young man by the shoulder.

"Wait! Wait just a minute!" she said ruffling his garment as she refused to let go.

"You carelessly almost run into a pregnant woman, and then you insult the person who is protecting me! How dare you!" she said giving him a disgusted look. "If anyone is a freak here it is you!" she steamed.

"Meena…" Adihu chimed giving a slightly embarrassed look down at her.

Meena cleared her throat and looked back at the boy. "You should learn some proper manners, some people are different than others, but that doesn't mean they deserve less respect." She said patting him on the shoulder slightly.

The boy looked at Meena with a slightly enraged expression and quickly turned and walked off with the rest of his bunch, they turned and gave her strange glances as they left out of sight.

"Lady Meena, we Guado are used to the reactions humans have towards us. Compared to the past, people are much better now than they were before, and we thank Lord Jyscal for that. Please don't feel like you have to defend us." Adihu explained to her.

Meena looked down slightly and blushed with embarrassment.

"I understand Adihu… I just love you all so much. You are my family now." Meena wavered a moment thinking of the child growing in her belly. "I…am sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I shouldn't have been so…well I'm sorry." Meena apologized to him.

"It is alright my lady, let us go now, we don't want to be late." Adihu said kindly and gestured for Meena to go.

"Yes youre right." Meena said quickly picking up the pace she had before her black shoes clacking against the pavement as she ran off.

"W-wait up! Lady Meena! Oh Trommel is going to kill me!" Adihu huffed as he ran off chasing after Meena.


	21. Chapter 21 Joining of the HalfBloods

Chapter 21- Joining of the Half-Bloods

Gentle music played as a light breeze swept through the crowds. Soft footsteps fell as the procession of bride and groom passed. Yuna's pale face looked upwards towards the sky through her veil as pink rose petals swirled in the air above her. Her hands gripped her flower bouquet nervously in her silky white gloves. Across on the other terrace Seymour walked in tune with her with his hands at his sides, proudly holding his head high for all of Spira to see.

At the middle Yuna and Seymour joined their walk together and ascended the stairs to the altar to join their lives. Thoughts swirled around Yuna as she took step by step up the stairs. Did she make the right decision? Should she marry, knowing well she will die? Was it a selfish decision for her to make? And why did this powerful man want her out of all the women in Spira to be his bride?

Before she knew it Yuna was standing face to face with Seymour in front of Grand Maester Mika. She looked upwards at her Groom. His blue eyes pierced through her as he loomed over her. Seymour's figure was so tall it cast a shadow over Yuna as he looked down at her. Yuna blushed and looked away slightly.

Grand Maester Mika looked at Seymour and Yuna and stepped forward.

Mika cleared his throat as he began. "The courage of those who fight against Sin gives us hope, and the joining of these two should show us we become stronger when we bind together against Sin, no matter who we are." Mika paused as he looked out over the people.

"Ages ago Lord Zaon and Lady Yunalesca were the first to defeat sin, here now before you is Lord Seymour and his bride Lady Yuna, A Maester of Yevon and a Summoner, Spira's hope and future. Lord Seymour's father was the first to show that love could make us stronger, let us take a lesson in that as these two share in that tradition."

With his opening remarks completed Maester Mika began to chant in Yevonite. Yuna looked up again at Seymour who head was turned looking at Mika, his eye darted and locked with hers and he turned his head to look at her, the white ruffles on his necktie moving as he did so. He had a gentle yet confident smile on his face as he looked down at her. Yuna felt Seymour take her hand, she looked down to see him slip a ring onto her finger, joining her engagement ring. She blinked and looked up at him, the reality setting in. Maester Mika held out his hand to Yuna, opening it to reveal a ring for Yuna to take. Yuna gently took the small golden ring from his hand Seymour extended his hand out for her to take it. Yuna slid the ring onto Seymour's finger slowly, sealing their bond as husband and wife.

Suddenly Yuna felt Seymour's hands on her shoulders; she blinked as she felt his long nails gently fall on her soft skin. Seymour tilted his head slightly and the corner of his mouth curled into a small smile as he looked at her the small and timid woman, whose will could move mountains. Yuna looked up at him with her bright eyes darting back and forth, her shyness apparent. Seymour gently touched her face with his hand admiring her gentle beauty. Yuna closed her eyes as she felt his touch, she felt scared as she sensed him leaning downwards to kiss her. In an instant their lips met and he kissed her lovingly, his lips were warm and soft. She melted in surprise at his affection, and as fast as the kiss started it was already over and she found herself resting her head on the cool soft collar of Seymour's shirt with her head spinning. Seymour looked down on her confidently and put his hand on her head and turned his head to the crowd with a smug grin. She was now his bride.

The crowd applauded with approval and cheered at Spira's newest bride and groom. Meena waved and called out from the crowd to Seymour amongst her Guado escorts. Seymour recognized his Aunt in the crowd and held his hand up to her with a warm smile.

The hall of Bevelle was one of the most grand places you could imagine. A huge hall with lavishly decorated tables, piled high with luscious looking food. Maester Kinoc stewed across the room ruffling his Maester's gown and shoving handfuls of food into his gaping mouth. The bride and groom were making their rounds and he eyed them hatefully. Seymour caught a glimpse of Kinoc and his gaze was immediately set upon him.

"Maester Kinoc, I was hoping to see you here." Seymour said with a smirk as he approached him.

"Are you enjoying yourself? There's plenty more food you know." He said tilting his head.

Kinoc gave Seymour a disgusted look. "Congratulations Maester Seymour." He said begrudgingly as he looked up at him.

"I noticed there have been troubles with trade routes around Guadosalam, _you_ wouldn't happen to know anything about that now would you?" He said eyeing Kinoc suspiciously.

Kinoc laughed. "Oh really? I haven't heard of anything, but rest assured I'll have it taken care of if there is."

Seymour frowned as he looked back at Kinoc he put his hand to his belt and leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"I know what you did," Seymour whispered to him. Kinoc swallowed in fear as Seymour's large figure lurked over him. "and I suggest you look elsewhere for someone to fund your embezzlement." Seymour laughed and smiled as he pulled away from Kinoc. Kinoc's face was plastered with displeasure.

"Thank you so much for coming." He said with a smile as he walked away from him, his heavily embroidered robes dragging against the polished stone floor.

"Blue devil…." Kinoc mumbled as he watched him walk away.

"Lady Yuna, my beautiful bride," Seymour said as he rejoined Yuna. "O-oh, yes." Yuna said nodding to him.

"Seymour!" Meena's voice came from the milling crowd. Soon a short woman clad in blue squeezed her way out of the crowd to them. Meena ran up and embraced Seymour. The crowd around them gasped in shock from this woman calling a Maester by name and touching him.

"Aunt Meena!" Seymour chuckled as he hugged her.

"Oh Seymour if only your Mother could see you now! She would be so happy for you."

"I know." Seymour said looking down at her. "But what's this! I thought you were staying with Trommel in Guadosalam, what are you doing here? Does he know you are here?" he questioned her.

"Oh yes of course he knows, he sent me here with Guado escorts." she said gesturing behind her at three tall Guados. They bowed to him as he looked at them.

"It was an honor to have seen your wedding Lord Seymour." Adihu said with his eyes cast to the floor. Seymour nodded to them. He stepped forward and put his arm around Adihu and whispered closely to him.

"Keep watch over my Aunt, take her back to the safety of Guadosalam after tonight," Seymour snapped out of his seriousness for a moment and his expression lightened as he looked at Meena. "—and make sure to have a good time as well, it is my wedding."

"Yes of course Lord Seymour." Adihu said bowing to him.

The night churned on and the guests ate, danced, and sang along with the music of the band. Everyone rejoiced with Spira's new bride and groom, a Maester of Yevon joined with the daughter of the High Summoner, what better match could there be? Soon it was time for the bride and groom to retire and they bid farewell to their guests. Lulu and Rikku hugged Yuna, and Tidus and Wakka waved to her from their table, Tidus' cheeks were rosy from drinking as he wailed and buried his head into the table as Yuna said goodnight. Wakka laughed and shook his head at the sight and patted Tidus on the shoulder. Meena waved and yelled out goodnight from her table were two of her Guado escorts were passed out on the table from drinking while the other eyed them in disapproval.

Yuna immediately felt butterflies rise up from her stomach as they exited the hall and the reality set in that she was truly alone with Seymour. The darkness closed in around them as they walked together, their path lit by small lamps, the air still warm from the now gone sunlight and the distant sound of rushing water from the many ornate fountains in the area.

They entered into their room for the night. The room smelled of perfume and was lit by the flickering warm glow of candles. Yuna swallowed as she felt fear in the pit of her stomach. A loud click echoed in the room as Seymour shut the door behind them. He looked at Yuna as he released the latch of the door handle. His blue eyes and face markings glowed slightly in the low light.

"Are you alright?" he asked her concerned.

"Mmhm…" Yuna managed to say as she looked around the room.

"What a nice room," Seymour said admiring the décor and setting. "Look, there is a balcony, you look like you could use some fresh air, would you like to step outside for a moment?" he said sensing the fear rising up from Yuna.

"Mmhm…" Yuna said clutching her hands together. She followed as Seymour opened the door to the balcony and they both stepped outside onto the warm stone floor. The nightsky was clear for as far as the eye could see and the stars twinkled brightly above them against the black canvas of night. Yuna clutched the stone railing of the balcony.

"What's this?" Seymour's ever gentle tone called out. "Something for you." Seymour said picking up a note addressed to Yuna on the table. Yuna turned and took the note as Seymour handed it to her. She opened it up quickly.

It read:

Hey Yunie!

Look to the sky!

Love,

Your Guardians. (and Rikku!)

Yuna smiled. "Rikku." She mumbled softly and held the note to her chest. Just then the sound of a large explosion echoed through the sky. Yuna braced herself and Seymour stood close to her. Suddenly a bright flash of light lit up the whole sky and brightly colored sparks rained down. It was fireworks! The sky rumbled with explosions as the sky lit up in different vividly colored sparks and they glittered as they fell down to earth. Yuna smiled and looked up to the sky in wonderment, her fear gone for that moment. Seymour looked down at Yuna and sensed her fear gone, gently he reached out and took her hand. Yuna looked down at her hand in his and looked up at Seymour, her nervousness immediately returning. She bit her lip as she looked up at him.

"I know of your fear…" he whispered to her his blue eyes glowing and his face being lit by the flashing colors of the fireworks. "Do not fear me Yuna. You have nothing to fear when you are with me."

"I-I" she said looking down.

"The first time I saw you was in Luca, I had never thought of any woman before, none had ever caught my interest." He said looking intently at her.

"By a simple look you had entranced me; I wanted you as my wife. As the sea is entranced by the moon and moves to its whim so I am too with you. Yuna…I loved you from the moment I saw you, my heart is yours." Seymour said in his all too quiet and calm tone.

Yuna swallowed hard and looked up at Seymour, as she looked into his eyes she became lost in them.

"I-I am a summoner, you shouldn't—" Yuna said fearing for Seymour.

Seymour laughed slightly. "Even now, you always put others before yourself. Ah, the plight of the Summoner, but you forget, I too am a Summoner." He said touching her shoulder lightly with his clawed hand. "I understand your fears, Yuna, please…cling to me, love me, pity me. I shall always protect you, as I did on the beach, do not fear me…" He said lovingly to her as he touched her face gently with his clawed hand. Yuna closed her eyes gently with his touch. Timidly she stepped forward and hesitantly put her arms around Seymour and rested her head on his shirt. She felt Seymour's arms wrap around her and the black velvet of his sleeves rest against her back, warming her. Yuna thought back to that fateful day on the beach at Mushroom Rock. So many lives lost and amid all of the sadness Seymour was there for her, defending her, comforting her, offering his help to her. In a world where she had to hide all of her emotions from everyone Seymour was the one person she didn't have to hide from.

"I am grateful…" she whispered to him. "For everything you have done for me, thank you." She said looking up at him.


	22. Chapter 22 Pleasure and Pain

Chapter 22- Pleasure and Pain

As the fireworks continued to light up the darkened sky in Bevelle Spira's newest couple watched from their high balcony. Seymour sighed heavily and stepped back. Yuna looked nervously towards him as he did so.

"It has been a long day, I am going to retire." He said turning and entering back into their room disappearing into the darkened doorway.

Yuna looked towards the doorway and then down towards her feet which were still being lit by the different glows of the fireworks overhead. She pondered to herself for a moment and awkwardly stood holding her gloved hands. Yuna thought to herself what her guardians were doing and where they might be in the large city below, this was the first night she had been separated from them in a while. She was sure they were probably somewhere close by, in case she might need them for whatever reason.

Yuna sighed and held her hands together and finally stepped back into the room from the balcony. The air inside felt much cooler and cleaner than the slightly humid air outside. There inside the room she saw the figure of Seymour, her husband. His back was facing her and she took a sharp breath of surprise as she saw him bare from the waist up. It was silly she thought because his normal clothes showed his bare chest all the time but yet seeing him without his large robes on seemed strange, with the long sleeves that seemed to cover his arms and hands as if he were ashamed of them. It seemed that all Guado wore such long sleeves too.

With his long fingers Seymour removed his tall white embroidered headdress that he had worn for the ceremony and pulled it off of his long hair spikes carefully and sat it on the dresser in front of him. Seymour looked up into the mirror in front of him and saw Yuna looking at him curiously in the background, a slow smile grew across his face and he turned to face her. Yuna gasped slightly as he looked at her and turned her eyes away and started blushing madly. Seymour narrowed his eyes slightly and let out a small chuckle as he shifted his weight on his hips and he stared at her.

"Your shyness is really unnecessary lady Yuna." He said watching her bright red face.

"Your grace! Forgive me I-I-" she said holding her hands nervously feeling the heat in her blushing cheeks.

Seymour tilted his head and stared at her silently. Yuna felt his eyes upon her and finally looked up and met his gaze, his piercing beautiful eyes met hers and stared her down. "Lord Seymour.." She mumbled softly as she got lost in his gaze. Yuna opened her mouth to speak but found herself unable to in his presence as she saw him looking at her. The warm glow and flicker of the candles illuminated their figures as they stared silently at each other from across the room. Seymour blinked slowly and his violet-blue eyes glowed slightly in the low light. Finally, Seymour took his long clawed hand and extended it slowly out to Yuna without saying a word.

Yuna emitted a nervous sigh as she looked at him with his hand stretched towards her for her to take. Slowly she walked towards him and hesitantly placed her gloved hand within his clawed hand. She watched as his long clawed fingers curled around her hand slowly. She turned her gaze up at him, realizing again just how much taller he was as he towered over her. She became lost in the sight of him as she looked up at him. Without his large robes she could now see the entirety of the tattoos on his chest, swirls of black ink across his muscular frame in the shape of tribal dragons with gaping maws and claws outstretched to each other almost as if they were guarding the great Maester. Yuna's eyes trailed lower and couldn't help but stare curiously at Seymour's bare abdomen and its strange muscle groups, which was one of the things that truly identified him as not being human, yet as strange and different as it looked she found it attractive. Yuna found herself completely enamored with the handsome Maester and looked up at him in wonderment. Seymour had a way of carrying himself in a constantly calm and confident sense and it washed over Yuna as he bent over her slowly. She felt all the pressure and stress of being a Summoner and the expectations of others suddenly flow away as she felt his sweet breath against her neck. Yuna closed her multi-colored eyes as she felt Seymour's warm lips slowly press against her neck softly kissing her.

"My soul…finally becomes whole with your bond Yuna." Seymour said in his calm yet stern tone to her as he kissed her.

Yuna suddenly became concerned with his statement. "B-but Seymour…" she said with guilty feelings rising upwards from her. She realized with fear that with Seymour's power he might try and stop her from continuing her journey. "You know I must…" She said trying to form the words in protest, her face reddened with embarrassment. "I won't stop my pilgrimage for you, I must defeat Sin!" she blurted out to him. Seymour stopped and pulled away from Yuna with her statement he took her by the shoulders with his clawed hands. He looked deeply at her with a strange smile across his face and chuckled slightly with her protest.

"Your eyes, they burn with resolve, beautiful!" Seymour exclaimed as he looked at her and rushed forward placing his lips on hers for a long kiss. Yuna struggled slightly in protest, but as Seymour's warm soft lips intertwined with hers she melted into his embrace. Yuna's eyes closed once again in sheer pleasure as her mind drifted into a calm.

Seymour pulled away slowly from the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers, his blue veined markings rubbing gently against her skin, as he breathed deeply in ecstasy. Seymour reached and took Yuna's hands and gently pulled her white silken gloves off one at a time and placed them on the dresser. Yuna watched with half-lidded eyes as he took her hand in his long delicate hand and kissed it gently. His hands seemed even larger without being dwarfed by the sleeves of his large robe. Still they were not as large as she remembered Trommel's to be as he had extended his hands out once in the manor and she saw they must've been as long as her whole torso!

"You shouldn't worry, I have no intention of stopping your pilgrimage." Seymour said as he touched and looked at her hands carefully. Seymour's eyes darted up from Yuna's hands to her gaze. "I was hoping you would give me the honor of becoming your Guardian." He said with his mouth forming a hopeful smile.

"I-I of course…" Yuna said taking a small gulp as the Maesters eyes watched her.

"Good, I wouldn't have taken no for an answer. " Seymour said with a somewhat cold amusement in his eyes. "But I'm sure you know that my assistance in your pilgrimage will make the journey…less difficult." He said trailing on the last words.

"Y-yes." Yuna said meekly in response to him.

Seymour let out a sigh dreamily. "But let us forget these things for tonight…the wedding night is supposed to be filled with…happiness." He said with a warm smile while touching the side of her face gently with his clawed hand.

"Mmhm." Yuna said weakly looking up at him.

Meanwhile in the sprawling city of Bevelle the shops and cafés were still bustling with activity the streets bathed in light from the signs overhead. In a small café Yuna's guardians sat around a small table talking to one another. Tidus sat with his arms crossed and a pouting look on his face while Wakka poked at him with his finger jestingly.

"Will you stop it with that pouting bra?" Wakka said as he continued to harass Tidus.

"Enough Wakka! Leave him be." Lulu said from across the table scowling at both of them.

"So does anyone know how long we will be in Bevelle?" Rikku questioned from her side of the table as she nibbled on a colorful looking cupcake. "I kinda like it here."

"We've already spent too much time here." Auron spoke up gruffly with his back to them seated near the corner. "Yuna must leave by tomorrow." He said holding a cup of black coffee blankly.

"Tomorrow!" Rikku squeaked surprised and turned to look at him. "What about their honeymoon?" she questioned him throwing her hands up in outrage.

"Hmph." Auron mumbled back with a slight laugh in his voice.

"Hey I'm with Auron, we should leave tomorrow." Tidus spoke up raising his blonde head up from the table.

"You only say that cause your jealous!" Rikku jeered at him from across the table.

"Am not!" Tidus argued back starting to blush slightly.

Rikku giggled and stuck her finger in the icing on her cupcake and pointed it at him. "You are too! And you do a terrible job of hiding it!" she said laughing.

"Haven't you had enough to eat Rikku?" he said folding his arms and sitting back. "If you keep eating like that you're going to start looking like an ochu!" he said laughing.

Rikku scowled at him and started to blush. "Hey!" she said slamming her hand on the table.

"I've had enough of this for one night." Lulu said getting up from the table. "I'm going to bed." She said as she walked away from the table. Wakka's eyes followed Lulu as she walked out of the café sadly and as he turned his head back to the table he heard a familiar voice in the background.

"I just have a silly craving that's all." He heard the figure say to her taller companion.

"Hey isn't that Seymour's aunt?" Rikku commented as she heard the voice also. The guardians turned to see Meena with her face pressed against the glass of the display case looking at the sweets for sale in the café, her Guado escort standing beside her looking quite embarrassed as he sunk his head lower within his high collar.

"What do you want Adihu? I'm buying." She said turning to him with a smile, her eyes almost as big as the cakes on display.

"Nothing Lady Meena. Please, we shouldn't be out so late we must leave first thing in the morning." He pleaded with her.

"Oh that reminds me! What should I get for Trommel? We don't have cakes like this back in Guadosalam!" she said continuing to look at the cakes.

The Guado let forth an irritated sigh and put his large hand to his face and shook his head.

"I don't know how Trommel puts up with you." He mumbled to himself.

Wakka turned to Rikku. "Yea that's her all right." He said chuckling. "And its _Maester_ Seymour ya?" he said scolding her.

Rikku rolled her eyes and got up from the table. "Ya…I'm gonna go say hi." She said as she skipped away.

"The pink ones are really good." Rikku said as she walked up beside Meena looking at the sweets. Meena turned to Rikku with a surprised look.

"Why-Rikku!" she said with a friendly smile her sapphire eyes twinkling. Meena reached out with her long sleeved arms and hugged her gently. "I didn't expect to see you here, and—" she said looking past Rikku to the other seated guardians at the table nearby. "Oh hello!" Meena smiled and waved to them. Tidus and Wakka waved back while Auron gave a slight look in her direction and did a double take and turned his whole body away in fright.

Meena looked back at Adihu whom had a mortified look in his eyes. "Rikku this is Adihu." She said reaching back and touching his large hand.

"Eh-heh." Adihu said weakly raising his enormous hand to her to wave.

"Wow you're tall!" Rikku said giggling slightly.

Adihu let forth an annoyed sigh as his arms hung at his sides in defeat and irritation.

"Sorry Adihu, I'll try to be quick." Meena said sensing Adihu's mood. It was funny she thought, suddenly she could sense the mood of others around her much more easily. Meena ordered two cakes and while they waited to for the clerk to package them Meena started to smell something very strange. The smell almost knocked her backwards. It made her feel pain as she smelled it and she clutched her stomach and doubled over. "Oh!" she exclaimed alarmed.

"Lady Meena!" Adihu said snapping from his bored stare and grabbed her up into his arms. Rikku shouted in horror as she saw Meena. The other patrons of the café turned to see what was going on.

"What's wrong?" Rikku asked jumping over to her and grabbing her hand.

"I-I do not know." Meena said still clutching her stomach.

Adihu looked around the café quickly as if searching for something and sniffed the air curiously.

"We must leave." Adihu said quickly as his eyes widened. He rushed Meena out of the café with his arms around her defensively.

As Meena passed through the door and the night air hit her she felt the pain in her stomach leave as she breathed in slowly. Adihu kneeled down and draped his huge hand around Meena's back and leaned towards her and watched her with a concerned look.

"What in the world!" She exclaimed alarmed shuddering to herself.

"Perhaps it might be best if we left tonight…" Adihu remarked as her looked at her with a worried look.

"Adihu did you smell that! It …hurt!" Meena looked up at him with watery eyes.

"I did indeed, that was the smell of…an unsent." Adihu said looking back towards the cafe. "It seems that since you are carrying a Guado child your smell has become like that of a Guado." He said placing his hand on her head.

"B-but w-why didn't it hurt you?" she said with a small tear falling from her eye.

As Adihu looked down at Meena he felt a sharp pain in his stomach as her pained eyes looked up at him. "I-It hurts, but I am used to these things." He said choking on his words almost feeling heartbroken for the small pained woman whom he had found so annoying earlier. "I know it hurts but p-please don't cry." He pleaded to her "I-It will be alright." He said patting her head gently with his enormous hand nervously.

Just then Tidus and Wakka came rushing out the door with Rikku and the store clerk.

"Are you alright!" The clerk said concerned. "Should I call for a healer?"

Meena blushed slightly in embarrassment "Oh-I will be alright…"

"What happened?" Tidus said crouching down to her with his hands on his knees.

"I—" Meena said not knowing if she should divulge information about her condition.

"-She's alright, just a cramp." Adihu said quickly trying to cover up what had happened.

"I know some stretches you can do ya?" Wakka said trying to help.

"Oh thank you but—I think it's time that we left….I miss Trommel." She said looking down towards her hands.

"I will get the carriage." Adihu said quickly running off into the night streets, his Guado legs carrying him at breakneck speed.

"You leavin' this late?" Wakka questioned unbelievingly as he looked down at her.

Meena silently nodded as she looked downwards at her hands still visibly shaken from the experience she just had.

Meena stood up straight and brushed herself off. As she looked back towards the café she jumped back slightly at the figure of Auron in the window. She felt a terrified feeling as she looked at him and shuddered slightly. She wondered to herself if he was the unsent that she had smelled. She stared at him through the window, his dark glasses preventing her from seeing his eyes.

Tidus looked curiously at Meena's terrified expression and then to the window at Auron's figure.

"Eh..Hey! Quit that Auron you're scaring her!" He said waving his arms to him from outside the glass.

Auron shook his head and stepped back from the window, Meena's terrified feeling leaving with him.

"He's not as scary as he seems, he just comes across that way sometimes." Tidus said scratching the back of his head nervously as he looked onwards at Meena.

Meena hoped to herself she would never have to smell the scent of unsent ever again. But she wondered to herself if the pain that she experienced was the pain of the unsent. If Auron was the unsent that she had smelled was he indeed living in pain and grief? She had been taught long ago that unsent didn't belong in Spira, they must be sent lest they become fiends that prey on the living. Meena gripped her arm with the thought, could they be in danger?


	23. Chapter 23 Uninvited Pilgrims

Chapter 23 – Uninvited Pilgrims

The morning came with swiftness upon Spira. The air warmed and flickers of light passed into the carriage window over Meena's eyes and awoke her from her sleep. The rustling footsteps of the chocobos pounded against the earth outside like a delicate drumbeat.

"Trommel?" Meena mumbled as she stirred, feeling at the figure sitting next to her with her hand.

"No Lady Meena, it's Adihu." He said touching her hand slightly.

"Oh…" Meena said rubbing her eyes and looking to him. "Sorry." She said looking down slightly and exhaling with disappointment.

Meena looked out the carriage window at the trees whipping by; she could smell the scent of the forest as the wind entered the window.

"We rode all night, we are about to arrive back home." Adihu said to her, his lips forming an uneasy smile.

"I apologize for making you leave Bevelle so quickly." Meena said guiltily. "But just so you know, you've done a great job taking care of me. Thank you." Meena said giving Adihu a pat on the shoulder.

Adihu looked back at Meena for a moment from behind his tall collar. His amber eyes and veins glowed slightly in the dim light and he gave her an affirming nod and looked back out the window. Meena sighed slightly, she could feel it, and he was worried for her.

"I'm fine…" she whispered as she looked out the window, watching green shadows of nature pass her by.

The flashes of light from the window slowed as the carriage came to a slow halt and a loud 'KWEH!' resonated from the Chocobos outside.

Adihu crouched and grabbed the door handle and leapt out of the carriage, his large figure unfolding as it passed out. In the square light pouring in through the carriage door Adihu's large hand appeared to help Meena out. Meena placed her comparatively tiny hand into his large hand and carefully stepped out, her eyes squinting in the light as she came out of the dark carriage. The multicolored leaves on the forest floor crunched under her feet. Meena fixed her dress carefully pushing out the deep creases in the blue fabric from sitting for so long.

"How I've missed this tree." Meena said as she looked forward at the large tree which marked the opening of Guadosalam with its gnarled twisting branches stretching towards the sky.

"Don't forget these." The Guado driver called out to Meena. Meena looked back to the carriage to see the driver holding two white boxes tied together with strings.

"Wha-but?" Meena said unbelievably, recognizing the boxes as the cakes she had ordered back in Bevelle.

"The clerk gave them to me while Adihu was getting you in the carriage." The Guado explained with a smile holding the boxes out to her.

"Thank you." Meena said reaching out and taking them. "I thought I would be coming home empty handed." She said looking down at the boxes. Meena laughed "I'm sure Trommel will like these." Meena looked up and turned back to the entrance. She looked quickly to Adihu and the driver, bowing her head to both of them. "Thank you so much, both of you."

They looked back at her and smiled. "Thank you…for taking care of our prince." Adihu said with a sad regretful smile. Both the tall Guado figures looked back at her and bowed slowly. Meena blinked and wondered to herself, how strange she thought for them to be honoring someone such as her…the daughter of a simple fisherman…a nobody.

"I…should go find Trommel." She said quickly excusing herself and turning to walk down into the great tree, the branches closing in around her as she descended into the familiar territory that was now her home. The warm green glow and the familiar scents of the wood greeted her and her footsteps echoed softly on the wooden surface as she continued.

She passed several Guados as she made her way into the city within the twisting branch like paths, the other Guados towering over her as she passed. Surrounded by the Guado she felt safe, which was ironic because most human's felt uneasy around Guado because of their link's to monstrous fiends which they could summon.

She reached the familiar engraved scarlet red door of the Guadosalam manor and entered without hesitation. Meena swiveled her head back and forth hoping to catch a glimpse of Trommel working but she saw no one. Meena headed up the stairs as she continued the golden charms on her dress jingling as she did so. She spied the portrait of Jyscal on the wall and hesitated.

"Jyscal…" she said sadly, holding her hand over her heart for a moment, tilting her head as she reminisced about her time with him in the manor. She could see his tired figure in his ornate robes holding his wooden cane delicately in his long fingers, his blue twisted hair sticking out in all directions. Meena missed his presence in the Manor. Meena bowed respectfully to Jyscal's glowing ethereal image and continued onwards into the manor.

She reached the door of the manors office. As she approached she noticed the door was half open and placed her hand upon the silver handle pushing it open to enter. Inside she saw the figure of Trommel hunched over the desk. She sighed to herself as she looked at his figure which was visibly exhausted, he must've worked late into the night she thought. As Meena approached the desk, Trommel's pointed ear twitched picking up the noise of her footsteps and his head shot up from the desk.

"Meena!" he gasped at her as his eyes came into contact with hers.

"Trommel!" Meena smiled as she made her way towards him happily.

"No!" Trommel cried his face disfigured with fear as he looked at her. "Get out!" he screamed at her.

Meena stopped in her tracks, shocked at Trommel's reaction to her. She heard the door slam shut behind her. She turned, dropping the boxes she was carrying to the floor with a hollow thud. Two hooded figures stood in the back of the room blocking the door. Suddenly she felt herself being grabbed and held tightly. A man dressed in colorful pilgrims robes decorated with Yevonscript pushed her into a vacant chair behind her. Meena screamed with surprise. She could sense malice on the man's breath.

"Do not hurt her! She is with child!" Trommel screamed angrily at the men.

The man in pilgrim's robes walked over to Trommel, who Meena now could see was tied down to his chair. The man smiled the top half of his face obscured by the headdress he wore.

"Then give us what we want!" he screamed, raking his arm violently across the desk knocking pens and papers everywhere. He raised his hand again and hit Trommel across the face; Trommel groaned and hung his head to the side, his eyes clenched in pain.

"Trommel!" Meena shrieked holding her hand out to him, her eyes full of agony beholding her love. The man in robes turned his head to Meena, his darkened face smirking at her.

"I see now." He said beginning to laugh. "Oh how amusing this is…so you are with _his_ child?" The man said glancing back to Trommel. He walked close to Meena and grabbed her arm and leaned forward, Meena turned her head away from his as she did so and closed her eyes.

"It's curious, why someone as you is with this dried up old Guado." He said pointing to Trommel. The man bent back letting out a mocking laugh. "Oh, you really are just like your sister. You even have the same taste in men as well as looking like her twin."

"If you are looking for my sister she is dead." Meena said glaring at him and gritting her teeth angrily.

"I could care less about your sister, now where is it?" He said menacingly.

Meena glared at the man. "Where is what!" she yelled at him. The man gripped her arm with great force, digging his fingers deep into her arm.

"Ahhh!" Meena screamed with clenched eyes.

"You know well what I speak of woman, your sisters heirloom where is it!" he yelled angrily.

"No! Stop! Get away from her!" Trommel yelled as he saw Meena writhe in pain. The sight of Meena being hurt made something snap within the old Guado. Trommel gripped his hands into fists, his long claws digging into his palms and with a roar he ripped free from one of the bonds holding his hands. With one free hand he quickly held it aloft and the air hummed with energy. The two robed men jumped at him from across the room grabbing his free arm and holding it down.

"I think its time you were reminded of why the Guado were once so feared!" Trommel yelled at them, his eyes flashing darkly with rage.

The man in pilgrims robes turned and lunged at Trommel hitting him across the face.

"You idiots, you let him call forth a fiend!" he yelled at the other robed men. The air in the room began to move and multicolored pyreflies appeared with an eerie chant emanating from them. Meena looked on with fear and wide eyes. The pyreflies bonded together and formed into a monster. It shrieked and raised its grey colored head towards the men. The four legged beast had multicolored spines running down its back and its eyes glowed an unnatural shade of red. The beast leapt at the pilgrim, snarling with tenacity and knocked him down. The two robed men pulled out their staves and hit the beast knocking him off of him. The beast roared in pain and on the next strike it dissolved back into pyreflies. The multicolored pyreflies dissipated into nothing, leaving with them an eerie calm. Trommel looked to Meena sadly from across the room as he breathed heavily. "My love, I am sorry." He said to her.

Tears streaked from Meena's eyes and rolled down her face, she was petrified in fear as the man in the pilgrims robes slowly walked towards her, a wound on his mouth trickling bright red blood that dotted the floor as he did so.

"For that," he said pulling out his dagger, "you will pay dearly." He placed the silver blade up to Meena's belly. Meena stopped breathing as she looked down at it seeing the details of the ornate inlaid swirls on the blade.

"No!" Trommel screamed, going into a visible fit throwing his head back and forth as the two men held him tightly.

"I-I will tell you!" Trommel's voice cracked and screamed as he gasped at Meena. "Please don't hurt her!" He said straining against the men.

The man withdrew the blade from Meena's stomach, Meena slouching with relief and starting to sob as he did so, covering her face with her hands.

"It's not here in Guadosalam anymore…it's in the possession of Lord Seymour." Trommel said hesitantly.

"Why thank you." The man said with a sneer in his voice. "Yevon will be pleased." He said smirking. "I was hoping to find it at Baaj, with Anima, but someone had taken her off the island. I waited years before I heard news of the reappearance of Guadosalam's little abomination."

Trommel wheezed and set his head back in the ornate carved chair. "You have your information, now go."

The hooded man nodded and started to turn to leave, his multicolored robes waving with his movement. Meena looked up at the man's shrouded face. Within the blackness she saw the flash of his eye dart and look at her. His hand gripped the black hilt of his dagger menacingly and he turned and raised his arm, the gleam of the dagger blazing. Trommel's eyes went wide and he burst up from the chair knocking his captors back. As he raced across the room to Meena Trommel knew he wasn't fast enough, in desperation he reached as far as his long arms would allow trying to stop the man.

Meena's whole body locked up as it braced for the oncoming assault and she held her hands out protectively in front of her.

Suddenly the figure stopped with a grunt, Meena opened her eyes hesitantly and saw a strange light. The man stood holding the blade with both hands and looking shocked at what he saw before him. Meena looked and saw the reason for her attacker's abrupt stop.

"Anima!" Meena cried as she beheld the figure of her sister.

Before her the ghostly figure of her sister, Anima glowed, her hands holding the blade which pierced her transparent body stopping it from assaulting her sister. The hooded man quivered and his eyes grew wide in shock. Dark pyreflies began to fill the room and Anima crossed her blue sleeved sheer arms in front of her, the image of the dark Aeon flashed before them a horrifying and hideous human like creature bound in chains and shrieked in an otherworldly tone at them.

The man fell backwards and hurled himself at the door in terror trying to flee, but a bright flash and the sound of clinking metal hit him in an explosion knocking him to the floor with a thud. With screams the two hooded men tried to escape, tripping over furniture as they ran, but with a gleam from the one visible open eye of the dark Aeon they too fell to the floor motionless like their leader. The powerful Aeon shrieked, its jaws opening wide full of sharp and tusk like teeth. The men were dead with one strike.

The image of the Aeon faded and once again the familiar human figure of Anima stood before Meena, Trommel stood in the background holding his large hand over his chest in astonishment at what he had just witnessed. Anima's image turned and faced Meena and placed her hand on Meena's shoulder. Meena sniffled and looked up at her sister's transparent figure and she put her hand on top of her sister's. She looked upon her with wide eyes in wonderment, with so many thoughts going through her mind as to what to say to her long deceased beloved sister.

"You protected my child," she said in sad, otherworldly tone. "I owed you at least… this much." She said beginning to strain, her figure fading as she did so. A soft exhale was heard as Anima's figure dissipated into pyreflies, the multicolored orbs zooming off and disappearing into the air with an eerie soft tune. Meena looked on sadly as the pyreflies left, how she wished she had at least said something to her.

Trommel rushed over to Meena and scooped her up into his arms, his long red sleeves enveloping her. Meena's bright blue eyes were watery and red as more tears fell. Meena pressed her face into his green petticoat and sobbed as she clung to him not wanting to let go. Reassuringly he patted the back of her head as he rested his chin on her head, his gnarled green beard rubbing against her forehead.

"Are you alright my dear?" Trommel said turning her face up to look at him with his large hands. Their eyes met, Trommel's green tinted eyes framed with wrinkles looking down on her with extreme distress and worry. Meena sniffled and nodded looking up at him, she shivered and held his hand tightly.

"Forgive me Meena." He said leaning down and placing a kiss on her ebony haired head as she clung to him.


End file.
